VUELVE
by laurana-malfoy-rin
Summary: AU las verdades salen a la luz, las reacciones son inesperadas, los enemigos siguen preparándose, ¿que ocurrirá al final? dracoginny. sorry la tardanza, para compensar aqui teneis el capitulo 19 y el 20!
1. Default Chapter

HOLA!!!, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MUCHO Y QUE DEJEIS REWEIS, BUENO AQUÍ OS DEJO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.  
  
LA HUÍDA  
  
Ginny Weasley princesa del reino de los Weasley estaba sentada en una silla del jardín, pensando en lo insoportable que era estar allí, a sus oídos llegaban fragmentos de la conversación de Harry y Ron. Harry era el rey del país vecino, gran amigo de los Weasley desde pequeño, su padrino, Sirius Black, era el rey de su país pero Harry era el heredero inmediato. Ron era el heredero al trono de su reino, porque sus otros hermanos se habían casado con princesas de países vecinos y ya tenían su propio reino. En cuanto a Ginny..., bueno, esta con sus 17 años odiaba a los hombres, a los únicos que soportaba era a los de su familia y a Harry, que era como un hermano para ella, aunque aun así le costaba aguantarlos de vez en cuando. Se pasaban el día preocupandose por tonterías que no tenían importancia, pero ultimamente el tema de conversación que mas abundaba era el de la guerra. El reino de los Malfoy estaba enemistado con los demás, aunque hubo un tiempo en que se llevaban bien, Ginny incluso recordaba un baile cuando ella era niña al que habían asistido los Malfoy.  
  
-¿A que si, Gin? –le preguntó Ron devolviéndola a la realidad.  
  
-sí si –contestó Ginny sin saber a que contestaba  
  
Harry y Ron empezaron a reírse, pero su diversión fue interrumpida por un plato roto que sobresaltó a Ginny. Ron, al ver quien se quien se acercaba se había puesto nervioso, como siempre, y lo había tirado todo.  
  
¡Hemione! –exclamo Ginny abrazando a su amiga -¡cuánto tiempo!  
  
Harry fue el siguiente en levantarse y saludarla. Hermione llevaba 3 semanas fuera, de viaje en Egipto haciendo un estudio sobre los magos antiguos, se había mudado hacía 4 meses al palacio Weasley y desde entonces la vajilla de estos había tenido que ser reemplazada unas 4 veces, porque siempre que Hermione se acercaba a Ron este rompía algo. Ron seguía de pie, con el plato roto en la mano y mirado a Hermione con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.  
  
¿no vas a saludarme, Ron?  
  
Si, si, claro –dijo abrazándola sonrojado.  
  
Llevaban un buen rato escuchando las historias que les contaba Hermione cuando Harry le hizo una seña a Ginny, esta se aproximó a su amigo y Harry le susurró en el oído  
  
dejémosles solos –Ginny sonrió, pusieron una disculpa y se fueron hacia los jardine, por donde tanto le gustaba pasear a Ginny.  
  
Dentro de poco empezará a nevar –dijo Harry para iniciar conversación.  
  
Sí, y bueno Harry ¿qué tal llevas lo de encontrar reina?, el otro día Sirius estaba muy preocupado por tu soltería.  
  
Solo tengo 18 años  
  
Pero ya saber que los reyes deben casarse pronto  
  
Si, ¿ y tu?  
  
Yo afortunadamente no soy reina y no tengo que casarme pronto, pero no me cambies de tema. ¿encontraste o no? –ginny trataba a Harry como un hermano, siempre lo había hecho, le encantaba hablar con el y escucharlo.  
  
Bueno..., mas o menos  
  
¿de verdad? –preguntó atónita.  
  
Si, bueno, pero no se lo que pensara ella.  
  
No digas tonterías ¿quién no iba a querer estar contigo? ¿la conozco?  
  
Mejor que nadie –Harry se paro y la agarró de la mano  
  
No será Hermione, porque a mi hermano le daría algo.  
  
No es Hermione –Harry se acercó a Ginny, esta que no entendía se echó hacia atrás, en donde se encontró con un tronco.  
  
Harry yo...  
  
Gin, te quiero –Ginny se quedó paralizada, los labios de Harry estaban sobre los suyos y sus manos en su cintura, en un rápido movimiento Ginny se quitó de encima a Harry y salió corriendo. Harry se quedó atónito mirándola.  
  
Ginny corrió hasta llegar al castillo, cuando entró una oleada de sirvientes se echaron sobre ella haciéndole preguntas odio que estén todo el día encima de mi pensó Ginny pasando de largo. Iba absorta pensando en lo que había ocurrido con Harry, cuando la voz de su madre hizo que se parara.  
  
-¡ Ginny, querida! ¿sabes?  
  
que, madre  
  
tu padre ha preparado un baile de máscaras en tu honor para dentro de 3 semanas, los príncipes de los reinos aliados, que no son pocos, van a venir, todos quieren conocerte. –Ginny puso cara de aso -¿que te parece?  
  
horrible, me parece horrible  
  
genial, me parece genial.  
  
Tienes 7 vestidos nuevos sobre tu cama, para que elijas.  
  
Ginny sonrió forzosamente y fue hacia su habitación odio las fiestas, odio a los principes, odio las mascaras, odio los castillos, odio a los salidos(esto lo dijo pensando en Harry), odio mi vida, iba pensando todo esto mientras subía las interminables escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación.  
  
cuando me case será con un pescador o algo así, no me pienso casar con un príncipe, no, mejor, no me pienso casar, y no me van a obligar –entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza, desde hacía días sus padres estaban insoportables con que tenía que casarse, Ginny no lo soportó mas. La chica empezó a coger unas joyas de su tocador y las metió en una bolsita de seda, cogió una capa vieja de abrigo y se fue, consiguió salir por el laberinto de pasillos sin ser vista. Saltó el muro y salió de los terrenos del castillos, se giró y contempló su casa  
  
-adios –dijo sin tristeza  
  
Ginny comenzó a caminar por las calles, nunca había salido del castillo, sus padres decían que las ciudades no eran lugar para una princesa, Ginny se quejaba, pero nunca conseguía nada. Ginny veía a la gente, cada uno iba con rapidez de un lugar a otro, la mayoría chocaban con Ginny, pero nadie pedía disculpas. Llevaba caminando todo el día y estaba oscureciendo, ya estaba muy lejos del castillo, de hecho ya estaba muy lejos de todos lados, porque llevaba mas de 3 horas caminando a campo abierto, vio un pequeño pueblo delanto y caminó hacia el, a medida que se acercaba se dio cuenta de que no era un pequeño pueblo, si no una gran ciudad. Ginny caminaba por las oscuras y desiertas calles, cuando sintió como unos pasos se acercaban a ella por detrás. Ginny se giró rápidamente justo en el momento en que un hombre le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago que hizo que se doblara de dolor, el hombre la cogió y la llevó a un callejón oscuro, Ginny intentaba gritar y soltarse, pero el hombre la tenía fuertemente agarrada. La puso contra una pared, Ginny sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, se tocó la nuca y un líquido cálido le recorría la espalda sangre!! Ginny estaba mareada por el dolor de cabeza, el hombre le agarró los brazos con una mano mientras que con la otra le tocaba la pierna, intentó besarla, pero Ginny se aparto y le escupió en la cara, el hombre le dio un puñetado y la tiró al suelo, se puso sobre ella y le desgarró el vestido, Ginny pataleaba lo que podía, pero no era suficiente, el hombre era mucho mas fuerte que ella. Ginny sentía la mano del hombre entre sus piernas, y sus lengua intentando entrar en su boca. Ginny le permitió al hombre que juntara su lengua con la suya, entonces con todas sus fuerzas le mordió, el hombre gritó y se echó hacia atrás, Ginny aprovechó para incorporarse y darle una patada en su miembro, el hombre contraído de dolor, tardó un momento en reaccionar, momento que Ginny aprovechó para salir corriendo. Corrió y corrió hasta notar como su pecho iba a explotar, creyendo que ya estaba fuera de peligro aminoró la marcha, se giró y vio como el hombre saltaba sobre ella con un cuchillo en la mano. Ginny cerró los ojos esperando el momento de dolor que sabía que llegaría pronto, pero ese momento no llegó, cuando abrió los ojos vio al hombre en el suelo rodeado de sangre y con una flecha clavada en la espalda, Ginny, muy asustada y mareada, porque la cabeza le seguía sangrando intentó correr pero un caballo salió de la nada y Ginny pudo ver como un hombre la agarraba con cuidado y la ponía sobre el caballo con cuidado, antes de desmayarse Ginny pudo ver unos ojos grises y un pelo rubio.   
  
BUENO ¿QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO? EL PRINCIPIO ES ABURRIDO, PERO BUENO..... , DEJAD REVIEWS, PORFA, ESPERO VUESTRAS OPINIONES. 


	2. ¿quien eres?

AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO:  
  
¿QUIÉN ERES?  
  
Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos, notaba que la cabeza le pesaba mucho, no reconocía el cuarto donde estaba y no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, solo recordaba que había decidido irse de su casa, pero nada mas. La habitación donde estaba era hermosa y bien iluminada, unos rayos de luz entraban por dos grandes ventanas. Ginny intentó incorporarse, pero un gran dolor de cabeza hizo que soltara un grito ahogado y que cayera otra vez en la cama.  
  
no deberías hacer eso –dijo una voz fría a su lado  
  
Ginny se giró rápidamente, y vio a un chico rubio y de ojos grises con cara de cansado y grandes ojeras sentado en una silla a su lado.  
  
¿quién eres tu? ¿dónde estoy?  
  
Shh, tranquila, ¿no te acuerdas?, te encontré en medio del monte, a un par de horas de aquí te estaba persiguiendo un hombre y....  
  
Los recuerdos invadieron la mente de Ginny, recordó lo que ocurrió.  
  
¿te encuentras bien? –dijo el chico mirandola preocupado  
  
sí, y gracia por ayudarme. ¿dónde estoy?  
  
En mi casa –dijo el nervioso  
  
Ya, y ¿dónde es eso?  
  
Pues es aquí –dijo levantandose. Ginny, preocupada por la forma en que el chico le daba largas, intentó volver a hablar, pero el chico la cortó  
  
¿qué tal te encuentras?  
  
Bien, me duele la cabeza, pero bien.  
  
Normal, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. ¿te apetece comer algo?  
  
No gracias  
  
Llevas 2 días incosciente, ¿no tienes nada de hambre?  
  
¡2 dias!, vaya  
  
si –bostezó fuertemente, Ginny rió.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-adelante –dijo el chico  
  
-mi señor –dijo una mujer haciendo una reverencia –sus padres han llegando de acuerdo, quedate con ella, atiendela, si necesita algo daselo –le dijo a la sirvienta refiriéndose a Ginny –vuelvo enseguida, Virginia –Ginny se sorprendió de que el chico supiera su nombre, pero mas le sorprendió el trato que le había dado esa mujer, debía ser alguien poderoso para que lo trataran así.  
  
Draco bajó rápidamente las escaleras y fue corriendo al salón.  
  
-¡¡¡draco!!! –exclamaron a la vez sus padres abrazando a su único hijo  
  
padre, madre –dijo Draco feliz respondiendo al abrazo de sus padres.- ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿cómo estais?  
  
En lugar de contestar sus padres bajaron la cabeza, los padres de Draco eran los reyes del reino de los Malfoy, Draco era el heredero al trono y por el momento, mientras sus padres se ocupaban de la parte sureste del pais, Draco se ocupaba de la ciudad principal, la capital del reino.  
  
¿estais bien? –repitió  
  
no, no estamos bien, esta maldita guerra nos está matando, ya no lo aguanto mas, no se que hacer.  
  
Tranquilo padre, pronto se solucionará todo.Ç  
  
Sí, pero hasta entonces nuestro pueblo muere y mata. Se hizo un silencio en el cuarto.  
  
hijo, Pansy nos dijo que habías traído a una mujer la otra noche y que no habías salido del cuarto desde entonces  
  
no me digas, hijo, que ya has encontrado a una reina –dijo su padre feliz –eso si es una buena noticia  
  
nada me gustaría mas que ella fuera mi reina, pero no creo que pueda  
  
¿por que hijo? ¿que mujer no iba a querer casarse contigo?  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
Hijo, se que lo de la guerra os separó, pero  
  
Era mi prometida, yo la quería y ...  
  
Y ella ni siquiera lo sabía, lo se, se que el compromiso se rompió antes de que ella lo supiera si quiera.  
  
Ella es la mujer que esta arriba  
  
¡¿qué?! –exclamaron sus padres atónitos a la vez  
  
hijo, ¿cómo has podido? Solo nos faltaba eso, que secuestraras a la hija del rey Weasley  
  
no la secuestre, la otra noche salí a pasear y la vi, estaba herida y un hombre la estaba persiguiendo, yo solo la ayude.  
  
¿y que hacías paseando por el reino de los Weasley?  
  
Yo... estaba..  
  
No habrías ido otra vez a verla a escondidas!!! –exclamo su padre furioso  
  
Hijo, se que la quieres, pero... Si, si, ya lo se...  
  
Debes deboversela a su padre.  
  
Lo hare –dijo tristemente –pronto.  
  
No, pronto no, ya.  
  
Draco despidió rapido a sus padres, desaba volver a la habitacion con ella.  
  
----FLASH BACK-----  
  
Draco tenía 11 años, estaba en su casa mirando por la ventana. Su madre entró en la habitación.  
  
hijo, los Weasley van a hacer un baile y nos han invitado, vamos a llegar tarde si no te das prisa.  
  
Ya voy, madre  
  
Cuando llegaron al castillos de los Weasley Draco vio a Ginny, solo tenía 10 años y estaba preciosa con un vestido blanco y verde, Draco no pudo dejar de mirarla toda la noche. Por ese tiempo los Malfoy aun se llevaban con el resto de los reinos y eran poderosos y respetados, aunque con los Weasley siempre habían estado un poco enemistados, para intentar arreglar esas diferencias Lucius propuso que Draco y Ginny se casaran cuando fueran mayores, Arthur acepto la propuesta, a Draco le dio la noticia su madre esa misma noche, y el se alegro mucho, tenia ganas de conocerla, pero ni siquiera había podido hablar con ella. Al dia siguiente un campamento fronterizo de los Weasley fue atacado, las mujeres, los ancianos y los niños fueron asesinados y cuando los hombres llegaron de cazar encontraron a sus familiares muertos. Escudos y emblemas de la casa Malfoy estaban por todas partes, por lo que todo el mundo creyó que habían sido ellos los que habían atacado el campamento y les declararon la guera, obviamente el compromiso entre Draoco y Ginny fue roto, pero Draco, con solo 11 años ya estaba enamorado de Ginny. Durante 7 años Draco había estado yendo al palacio de los Weasley sin ser visto y obseraba a Ginny, sabía muchas cosas de ella, cual era su color, arbol, planta y olor favotito y cosas así. Una vez, hacía un par de meses Draco escuchó una conversación entre Hermione y Ginny sobre la guerra, en la que Ginny llamaba de todo a los Malfoy, despues de eso Draco se paso mucho tiempo sin ir, pero Ginny cada vez se ponía mas bonita y Draco no podía aguantar sin verla,. Volvió hacía tres días y se puso en el jardín, por donde siempre le gustaba pasear a Ginny y por donde el siempre se ponía para verla, pero lo que vio casi lo hace enloquecer, Potter estaba intentendo besar a su Ginny y le estaba diciendo que la quería, Draco casi sale para matarlo, pero afortundamenete ella lo apartó. Mas tarde, cuando ya iba a volver a casa vio como Ginny salía del castillo, la siguió de cerca todo el día en el caballo hasta que la perdió de vista, despues de 5 minutos la vio correr asustada y a un salido corriendo detrás de ella con un cuchillo en la mano, Draco lo mato y cogió a Ginny antes de que se desmayara, y desde entonces no se había despegado de ella ni un solo momento.  
  
---- FIN FLASH BACK-----  
  
Draco fue sonriente hacia la habitación de Ginny, deseando verla. Mientras, en la habitacion de Ginny:  
  
Ginny estaba tumbada en la cama, la sirvienta estaba frente a ella. ¿seguro que no quiere tomar nada señora?  
  
No, gracias, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
Katia,  
  
Yo soy Virginia, pero ven, sientate –le dijo dandole una palmadita a la cama  
  
el señor no se ha separado ni un minuto desde que la trajo  
  
¿ah no? –pregunto sorprendida  
  
se le veía muy preocupado, pero nunca lo había visto tan feliz al mismo tiempo  
  
¿de verdad? –pregunto Ginny sonrojandose -¿cómo se llama?  
  
¿no sabeis quien es? –pregunto Katia sorprendida  
  
no ¿deberia?  
  
Pues claro, señora, es el príncipe Draco  
  
¿qué? –al oir ese nombre Ginny se quedó sin aire -¿estoy en el palacio de los Malfoy? ¿y ese hombre era Draco Malfoy? –pregunto entre balbuceos  
  
si –dijo Katia sonriente y extrañada  
  
Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró un sonriente y alegre Draco, Ginny, al verlo se puso en pie, aguantando el mareo y el dolor de cabeza. Katia hizo una reverencia a Draco y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
  
maldito embustero –le grito Ginny  
  
¿qué ocurre? –le pregunto Draco sorprendido intentando acercarse a ella  
  
me has mentido, eres Draco Malfoy –Draco bajo la cabeza ya se ha enterado  
  
viriginia yo...  
  
no te atrevas a tocarme –dijo alejandose de el. Entonces Ginny no pudo soportar mas el mareo y se desmayó. Draco vio como Ginny caia y la cogio antes de que tocara el suelo, la puso con suavidad sobre la camay se acostó junto a ella.  
  
Ginny soño con Draco, horribles pesadillas en las que lo veía matando a niños inocentes con una espada negra, desde pequeña había oido historias horribles sobre los Malfoy y sus padres le habían prohibido que se acercara a alguno de ellos. Pero cuando despertó lo vio tumbado a su lado, abrazandola, respiraba tranquilamente y en su cara había un brillo extraño. Ginny sonrió y vovlió a dormirse en sus brazos.  
bueno, solo hoy se dijo Ginny.  
  
DEJENME REVIEWS. DENME OPINIONES!!!!!! 


	3. jugando en la nieve

JUGANDO EN LA NIEVE  
  
bueno solo hoy se dijo Ginny a sí misma mientras se quedaba dormida en brazos de Draco. Draco se despertó lentamente, le había costado dormirse con Ginny a su lado y llevaba tanto tiempo sin dormir que no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo. Abrio los ojos esperando encontrar a Ginny a su lado, pero ella no estaba. Se levantó rápidamente y le fue preguntando a todos los sirvientes donde estaba Virginia, pero ninguno sabía nada. Entonces Draco vio a Katia. -¡ katia!, ¿dónde esta virginia? -esta dando un paseo por el jardín –Draco salió corriendo, que susto, crei que se había ido Ginny estaba paseando por el jardín, se había despertado y se había ido sin despertar a Draco, se le veía cansado, según le había dicho todo el mundo el se había quedado junto a ella sin dormir nada los 2 días que no despertaba. Ginny paseó por el castillo, todo el mundo era amable con ella y la trataban de señora, nadie sabía que era una Weasley, tanto ella como Draco habían tenido cuidado con eso, era mejor que nadie se enterara. Se sorperendió mucho al ver lo bien que la gente hablaba de Draco, todos decían que se convertiría en un gran rey, porque hasta ahora era el mejor principe, Ginny pensó mandarle una lechuza a su padre, pero cambió de idea. -¡ Virginia! –al ver que la llamaban se giró. Draco se acercaba a ella sonriente, con un ramo de flores en la mano que le entregó nada mas se acercó a ella. Ginny estaba totalmente desconcertada con el, por un lado estaba lo que le habían dicho y por otro lo que veía, aceptó las flores (lo cual puso muy contento a Draco).  
  
¿te apetece dar un paseo? –le pregunto el chico  
  
si  
  
¿que tal has dormido?  
  
Bien  
  
¿necesitas o quieres algo?  
  
No  
  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo Malfoy ..  
  
Llamame Draco  
  
Bien, Draco, ¿vas a obligar a quedarme o puedo irme?  
  
Puedes irte cuanto quieras, no voy a obligar a que te quedes si no quieres –ginny se sorprendió –pero a mi me gustaría que te quedaras –ahora si que se sorprendio aun mas  
  
¿por qué? ¿para hacerle daño a mis padres?  
  
No –respondió al instante –es que me gusta que estes aquí  
  
¿qué?, pero si ni siquiera me conoces  
  
si te conozco, y mejor de lo que tu crees, se que tu flor preferida es el narciso, que te encanta leer un libro de aventuras debajo de un arbol sin que nadie te moleste y que te enfureces cuando alguien te interrumpe –sonrió al recordar la bronca que le echo Ginny a Harry cuando ella estaba terminando un libro y el empezo a preguntarle lo que debería ponerse para la cena. –se que te encanta bailar cuando crees que nadie te ve y que....  
  
¿cómo sabes todo eso de mi? –preguntó sonrojandose  
  
yo bueno –draco se dio cuenta de que había dicho demasiado –bueno, yo...  
  
¿te has dedicado a espiarme o que?  
  
Bueno, mas o menos  
  
¿cómo.. Virginia ¿te acuerdas de la fiesta que se celebro en tu palacio cuanto tu tenías 10años?  
  
Bueno.. mas o menos  
  
Pues a esa fiesta fui yo..  
  
Si lo se..  
  
Bueno, pues desde que te vi en esa fiesta no he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo momento –Ginny estaba alucinada, Draco se había estado dedicando a espiarla!!!!, un momento, Ginny vuelve a la conversacion y a la realidad –se dijo a si misma  
  
Draco, yo..  
  
Si lo se, Ginny, yo solo te puedo jurar que yo nunca ataqué ese campamento, y ninguno de mis hombres lo hizo, yo jamas haría nada asi  
  
¿cómo puedo confiar en ti?  
  
Solo te puedo dar mi palabra, no tengo mas pruebas  
  
Entonces no es suficiente –Ginny se giró y fue hacia el castillo dejando a un triste Draco solo y mirandola. Ginny estaba decidida a recoger sus cosas e irse de allí ahora mismo, pero justo entonces un copo de nieve le calló en la cabeza  
  
Genial, ahora si que me tengo que quedar –se dijo Ginny, aunque no muy triste.  
  
Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que había empezado la tormenta, Draco se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo reunido con sus consegeros, pero aun asi siempre buscaba un hueco para pasarlo con Ginny, esta se pasaba la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca o jugando con los hijos de los sirvientes. Draco la miraba por la ventana sonriendo mientras uno de sus consejeros le hablaba.  
  
mi señor ¿me estais escuchando? –Draco seguía atonito observando a Ginny  
  
si, disculpa Blaise, dime  
  
que hoy habrá una cena en la ciudad, necesitamos que vayais, es importante.  
  
Alli estare –y salio de la habitacion dejando a sus consejeron impresionados ante su comportamiento.  
  
Draco bajo rapidamente las escaleras y se puso una capa, salió fuera y vio como unos niños atacaban a Ginny con bolas de nieve, mientras esta reía y los cogía en el colo. Draco se quedó un rato mirandola hasta que uno de los niños se dio cuentas de que estaba alli y avisando a los otros hizo una reverencia. Draco la contestó con una sonrisa y Ginny lo miro, tenía las mejillas rojas de jugar con los niños.  
  
hey, chicos, le he dicho a Katia que os preparara chocolate caliente ¿os apetece?  
  
Si –dijeron todos a la vez mientras corrian a la cocina  
  
Ginny dejo a la niña pequeña que tenía en brazos en el suelo, esta le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo tras los otros niños. Draco se acercó a Ginny  
  
Virginia, esta noche hay una cena en la ciudad, y me preguntaba si bueno, si te gustaría ser mi pareja –dijo balbuceando y mirando al suelo.  
  
Con una condicion –dijo Ginny agachandose y cogiendo un poco de nieve ¿cuál? –pregunto el  
  
que consigas ganarme –dijo Ginny tirándole la nieve en el hombro, mientras salía corriendo y riendo.  
  
Entonces sera mejor que vayas eligiendo vestido –le dijo Draco feliz corriendo detrás de ella.  
  
Ginny corria y Draco la seguia muy de cerca, los dos reían con ganas, Ginny se puso tras un tronco para intentar escapar de Draco, pero no lo consiguió porque este la agarroy juntos calleron en la nieve, estaban en pendiente, y ambos cayeron rodando, los dos se reían y cuando pararon Draco estaba sobre Ginny, los dos estaban agotados y reían, Draco estaba muy cerca de Ginny, y por un momento esta pensó que la iba a besar, pero en lugar de eso Draco se dio con una bola de nieve en el pelo  
  
te gané –le dijo felíz  
  
quiero la revancha –dijo sonriendo y colocandose sobre Draco, entonces le puso un buen trozo de nieve sobre el pelo rubio  
  
eso no vale!!  
  
¿por qué no?  
  
Bueeeno, entonces dejemoslo en empate ¿vale?  
  
Me parece bien, aun así ¿me acompañaras?  
  
Si  
  
¿si? ¡genial!  
  
Disculpad, señor, el coche ya esta aquí., ¿estan preparados o le digo que espere? Draco miro el reloj, ¡¡¡las 10!!! Y la cena empezaba en 15 minutos, Draco se levantó y ayudó a Ginny.  
  
Blaise, danos 5 minuntos  
  
¿la señorita tambien va?  
  
Si –dijo Draco mirando a Ginny, que estaba asintiendo  
  
Ginny y Draco entraron sonrojados y cubiertos de nieve en el castillo, llevaban mas de 2 horas jugando en la nieve, para ambos el tiempo habia pasado volando. Draco estaba nervioso, llevaba 10 minutos esperando a que bajara Ginny para ir a la cena, el chico andaba de un lado al otro, pensando en lo que le diría, había cogido un par de vestidos de cuando su madre entraba en ellos y se los había dejado a Ginny, para que eligiera. Entonces Draco la vio, ella bajaba preciosa por las escaleras con un traje azul celeste que le llegaba a los pies, llevaba un hermoso colgante que le había regalado Draco cogando del cuello, se veía bien, porque Ginny tenía bastante escote. Draco se quedó con la boca abierta y Ginny, que no lo pasó por alto se sonrojó y sonrió. Los consejeros de Draco, que estaban esperando en la puerta a que bajaran para irse se quedaron atónitos al verla.  
  
siento haber tardado –dijo Ginny acercandose a Draco  
  
la espera ha valido la pena, estas preciosa –le contestó mientras la ayudaba con la capa.  
  
Draco y Ginny salieron del castillo de la mano, con todos los consejeros y sirvientes detrás. Era la primera vez que Ginny iba feliz a un baile, de echo era la primera vez que Ginny estaba feliz de verdad.  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! XFA 


	4. en la cena

HOLA, AQUÍ TENEIS EL 4º CAPITULO, SIENTO MUCHO LO DE LOS DIALOGOS DE LOS OTROS CAPITULOS, INTENTARE ARREGLARLO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO  
  
EN LA CENA  
  
Draco iba encantado, llevaba a Ginny de la mano y todo el mundo los miraba, Ginny, por su parte tambien iba muy contenta, miraba hacia todos lados. Draco ayudó a Ginny a subir al carruaje que los llevaría a la cena. Tardaron media hora en llegar a la ciudad, mientras el carro pasaba por la ciudad todo el mundo se paraba y saludaba a Draco, la ciudad era muy bonita y estaba muy bien cuidada. todos te quieren –dijo Ginny a Draco que saludaba a todo el mundo con la mano.  
  
Se hace lo que se puede  
  
Tu ciudad es preciosa  
  
Espero que te quedes el tiempo suficiente para verla toda  
  
¿me la enseñaras tu?  
  
Claro  
  
Entonces... me quedare algo mas  
  
¿de verdad?  
  
Si  
  
Por mi puedes quedarte a vivir aquí  
  
Ajjaja, me gustaría –Ginny se puso roja –quiero decir que es un buen sitio para vivir Se pasaron el resto del viaje hablando animadamente. Llegaron a un gran edifio -vaya, es precioso  
  
¿te gusta?, es la biblioteca, aquí hacemos todas las reuniones de la corte  
  
me encanta  
  
El primero en bajar fue Draco, todo el mundo le sonreía y le aplaudia, entonces Draco se paró a ayudar a Ginny para ayudarla a bajar y los gritos cesaron, aunque al momento empezaron a aplaudir con mas ganas al ver como Draco la cogia de la mano que corte –dijo Ginny en el oido de Draco mientras caminaban por una alfombra roja para entrar en el edificio  
  
no estan acostrumbados a verme con mujeres, y menos con unas tan guapas como tu  
  
- y yo que pensaba que eras todo un Donjuan  
  
no, yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti –lo dijo en un susurro para que no lo oyera Ginny, pero esta si que lo escucho y se puso roja.  
  
Mi señor –se acercó un hombre regordete y le hizo una reverencia –señora –y le hizo otra a Ginny –les estan esperando para cenar  
  
¿han venido mis padres?  
  
Me temo que no, el rey aviso diciendo que no podían venir  
  
¿ocurrio algo?  
  
No lo se, milor  
  
De acuerdo, gracias Robert.  
  
Entraron en una gran sala, donde muchos hombres y mujeres los saludaron y le dijeron a Draco lo afortunado que era por poder venir de la mano de una mujer tan hermosa, Draco solo sonreía y Ginny notaba las miradas de odio que le mandaban las demas mujeres, en especial Pansy Parkinson, a la que ya había visto por el castillo muchas veces, y que según le contó Katia solo buscaba el reino de Draco. Ginny se había hecho muy amiga de Katia, la trataba como una amiga, no como una sirvienta, pero Katia mantenía las formas, gracias a ella Ginny se enteró de muchas cosas sobre Draco, por eso había accedido a ir con el a la cena, Katia le había contado que Draco era un muy buen rey, le contó todas las cosas que hacía por ellos y que siempre trataba muy bien a todo el mundo. Tambien se sentía muy incómoda cuando Katia hablaba sobre los Weasley o los Potter con un odio terrible en la voz, nadie sabía que Ginny era en realidad Virginia Weasley, a excepcion de Draco, claro.  
  
Vaya Draco –dijo un hombre detrás de ellos  
  
Crabbe!! Y Goyle!!! – le dio un abrazo a cada uno – ¡cuánto tiempo, amigos!  
  
Ya te digo, ¿y quien es esta preciosidad que te acompaña?  
  
Se llama Virginia.... Thomas –y miro a Ginny  
  
Vaya, me parece que pronto tendremos boda –dijo Crabbe con voz fría  
  
bueno.. –Draco miró a Ginny, que miraba para otro lado -¿y como estan vuestros padres?  
  
Los mios bien, pero ya sabes  
  
Se pasaron un largo rato hablando con los invitados, Draco presentaba a Ginny muy orgulloso, Ginny sonreía mucho pero se ponía muy incómoda cuando todo el mundo les preguntaba sobre boda, una mujer incluso les preguntó que para cuando los niños. Tras media hora, una hombre anunció que la cena estaba lista. Cenaron en una mesa alargada y Draco pidió que colocaran otro trono al lado del suyo, para Ginny, esta insistía en que no hacía falta, que no le importaba, pero Draco acabó saliendose con la suya y Ginny se sentó a su lado.  
  
vaya Draco, es bien modesta –dijo Blaise, que estaba sentado al lado de Draco.  
  
Se pasaron toda la cena hablando animadamente, Ginny hablaba con una mujer muy simpatica llamada Luna que estaba sentada a su lado, se reían mucho y Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima a Ginny, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los invitados que se avisaban los unos a los otros y hablaban sobre que había que ir eligiendo regalo de boda, que al príncipe se lo veía enamorado.  
  
me gustaría hacer un brindis –dijo Draco poniéndose en pie Ginny fue la primera en levantarse con la copa en la mano y la siguió toda la sala  
  
en primer lugar me gustaría brindar por la mujer que esta sentada a mi lado, a la que ya conoceis la mayoría –todo el mundo sonrió al ver el sonrojo que se dibujo en la cara de Ginny- en segundo lugar me gustaría brindar por todos los hombres que se ha llevado esta maldita guerra y que espero que termine pronto –todo el mundo bajo la mirada –pronto terminara todo, lo prometo.  
  
Mi señor –un hombre con la cara ensangrentada y la ropa mugrienta y rota entro en la sala y fue directamente hacia Draco  
  
¿que ocurre?  
  
Mi señor, han atacado tres pueblos fronterizos  
  
¿qué?  
  
Si, fueron los reinos Weasley y Potter –a Ginny se le cayo la copa y se tapo la boca con las manos –si mi señor, estan buscando a la princesa Virginia, fueron a interrogar a los aldeanos y acabaron incendiando los poblados.  
  
¿y los aldeanos? –murmullos de juramento y odio se extendieron por toda la sala, Ginny estaba que no podía, todo había sido culpa suya y ella estaba tan tranquila allí ¿cómo he podido ser tan irresponsable? Se dijo a si misma.  
  
Los aldeanos que sobrevivieron estan a 9 horas de aquí  
  
Esta bien, id a recogerlos, traerlos aquí y dadles todo lo que necesiten  
  
Si señor –y haciendo una reverencia salió corriendo  
  
Draco quedó unos momentos en silencio  
  
disculpadnos –dijo cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y saliendo con ella del comedor Draco y Ginny fueron hasta el carruaje, entraron y Draco dio instrucciónes de que los llevaran a casa  
  
todo esto ha sido culpa mia –dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos –soy una maldita caprichosa, no pense que pudiera hacerle daño a nadie, pero ¿para que demonios tenía que irme de mi casa?  
  
Ginny, esto no es culpa tuya, hay formas y formas, y si querían informacion solo tenían que preguntar, y no incendiar ni matar a nadie por eso.  
  
Draco, lo siento tanto –Draco la abrazó –todos estos días han servido para que me diera cuenta de que vosotros intentais por todos los medios conseguir la paz, y somos nosotros los que no queremos parar, y los que seguimos matanto y...  
  
No Gin, tu no, la culpa de esta guerra solo la tienen los que mataron a la gente del campamento y nos lo atribuyeron.  
  
Todo ha sido mi culpa, todo por mi culpa  
  
Shhh, tranquila  
  
Ginny empezó a llorar, y estuvo todo el viaje llorando, acabo quedándose dormida en brazos de Draco. Este, para no despertarla la subio a su cuarto en brazos y la dejo sobre la cama. Draco la estuvo mirando durante mucho tiempo, se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, pero chocó con una silla  
  
-ufff, afortunadamente no la desperte –se dijo a si mismo mirando a Ginny, que tenía la cara toda hinchada de tanto llorar.  
  
incluso asi estas preciosa –dijo, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Salio de su cuarto y fue hacia la suya, a dormir.  
  
Ginny se había despertado cuando Draco chocó contra la silla, sonrió, pero se hizo la dormida, cuando el se le acercó Ginny creyo que la iba a besar en los labios, abrio un poco la boca, pero se quedó con las ganas porque Draco solo la besó en la mejilla. Cuando lo sentía tan cerca de ella le dieron unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no fue capaz y vio como el salía de la habitacion. A la mañana siguiente Ginny bajo a desayunar, no encontró a Draco por ninguna parte, lo cual le pareció extraño; entonces vio a Katia. Katia ¿dónde esta Draco?  
  
Señora –hizo una reverencia  
  
Ahh, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hace falta que no hagas eso y que me puedes llamar Ginny?  
  
No puedo señora –dijo sonriendo –el señor esta...  
  
Vaya vaya –dijo una fría voz detrás suya  
  
Hola ¿tu eres...  
  
Mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson  
  
Ahh si, te vi en la cena  
  
Si yo tambien te vi a ti, muy acaramelada a mi Draco  
  
¿tu Draco?  
  
Y tu maldita sirvienta ¡largate! –le dijo a Katia  
  
¿y tu con que derecho le hablas asi?  
  
Tu callate trepa, yo llevo mas tiempo que tu en esta casa y yo soy...  
  
Tu no eres nada  
  
Jajajjj, lo que pasa es que tu crees que eres algo que no eres y que nunca seras, si Draco no nos ha dicho de donde has salido seguro que es porque eres una maldita cualquiera  
  
No me insultes –le grito  
  
Solo te voy a advertir, no te metas en mi camino o te matare, no te atrevas a acercarte a Draco o te matare.  
  
Por tu bien espero que no –dijo la voz de Draco a su espalda  
  
Draco, querido –dijo Pansy nerviosa acercandose a el para abrazarlo  
  
No me toques, fuera de aquí!!!!, y mas te vale que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella.  
  
¿prefieres a esa que mi?  
  
Esa como la llamas es la mujer que tu no seras jamas  
  
Pansy dirigió una mirada de odio a Ginny y salió de la habitacion hecha una furia.  
  
-señora, vuestro desayuno esta preparado –dijo Katia dirigiendose a Ginny –mi señor ¿vos quereis desayunar?  
  
claro, desayunaremos juntos en el jardín; bueno si tu quieres –dijo mirando con inseguridad a Ginny si, claro  
  
al rato ya estaban los dos estaban desyunando en el jardín.  
  
siento lo de Pansy –dijo Draco mordiendo una galleta  
  
no te preocupes –dijo sonriendo y bebiendo el café.  
  
¿no tomas nada mas? –pregunto preocupado al ver que no habia tomado mas que el café  
  
no me entra nada, estoy preocupada por todo lo que esta pasando y...  
  
Draco se levantó y fue hacia ella, se arrodilló a su lado.  
  
tu no tuviste la culpa  
  
debo volver a casa –dijo poniendose en pie  
  
¡no! –dijo el chico levantándose tambien , Ginny lo miró desconcertada ¿me va a obligar a quedarme? pensó preocupada, no, el no es así -no quiero que te vayas –le dijo Draco poniendo las manos de Ginny entre las suyas  
  
y yo no quiero irme  
  
¿de verdad?  
  
De verdad –Draco sonrió  
  
Ginny, yo te quiero, te quiero desde el dia que te vi en esa fiesta, y no he dejado de quererte ni un solo día.  
  
Draco, yo tambien te quiero, eres todo lo contrario a lo que me dijeron que eras, y...  
  
El, que ya no aguantaba mas la beso, la principio con lentamente, pero pronto el beso se fue profundizando, Draco puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Ginny y esta rodeo el cuello de Draco. Tras el beso se Draco abrazó fuertemente a Ginny por la cintura mientras le decía que la quería en el oido  
  
ahora sí que no dejare que te vayas  
  
me quedaré esta noche –le susurro en el oído, el la miró y ella le contesto con un beso.  
  
¿estás segura?  
  
Sí, pero antes le mandaré una lechuza a mis padres antes de que se les ocurra otra tontería  
  
¿y que les dirás?  
  
La verdad, que me escape  
  
No creo que se lo tomen muy bien.  
  
Ni yo –dijo preocupada  
  
Te acompañare a por una lechuza.  
  
Entraron en el casitillo, Draco la acompañó hasta la lechuceria y la dejo sola. Ginny tardo casi toda la tarde y 15 pergaminos para saber qué poner. Cuando terminó la carta cogio una lechuza.  
  
al palacio de los Weasley –le dijo, la lechuza la miró desconcertada y tras un momento de reflexión salio volando  
  
Ginny salió de la lechucería y fue hacia el cuarto de Draco.  
  
------------- UAHHH!!!!! QUE BIEN QUEDA, BUENO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO LAS OPINIONES, DEJADME REVIEWS PORFA. 


	5. ¿la ultima noche o la primera?

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que os guste, siento no haber podido contestar los reviews antes, muchas gracias por todos los que mandasteis!!!!! Andy-wm: hola, me alegro de que te haya gustado, a mi tambien me gusta ver a Draco tan tierno, bueno actualizo lo mas pronto que puedo, espero que te guste el proximo capitulo, muchos besos. Rosa E: hola, gracias por el review, pues los Weasley no se lo toman muy bien, pero aun van a tardar un poco en enterarse, muchos besos, espero que te guste. Lili E :hola, muchas gracias por lo de los reviews, me subio los capitulos una amiga y se olvido de quitarmelo, pero ya esta bien, muchas gracias y espero que la historia te siga gustando, si tienes alguna idea me interesaria saberla, muchos besos Mary Potter: hola, me alegro de que te haya gustado, a mi las historias en plan medievales tambien me gustan mucho, y lo del cambio... es que todos en todos los fics Draco es el malo y probe a cambiarlo un poco, besos Ladyvega: hola, me gusta que te guste, espero que te siga gustando y que me mandes mas reviews con tus opiniones, besos Fernanda Rozner: hola!!, gracias por el review, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste. Pupi: hola mi niña!!!!!, aquí esta el siguiente, a ver si consigo subirlo sin tu ayuda ya me diras que te parece, besos!!! Igni: hola, siento lo de los dialogos, ya lo arregle es que no sabia que se comprimia al subirlo pero ahora ya esta, espero que te siga gustando, muchos besos  
  
-------------  
  
¿LA ULTIMA NOCHE O LA PRIMERA?  
  
Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks y el resto de los Weasley estaban cenando en silencio alrededor de una mesa redonda, llevaban mas de una semana esperando noticias de Ginny, todos los reinos la estaban buscando pero no había señales de ella por ninguna parte.  
  
¿se ha sabido algo nuevo? –pregunto Harry a Dean Thomas, su consejero jefe, que acababa de entrar por la puerta con noticias del reino.  
  
No, me temo que todo sigue igual.  
  
¡esos malditos Malfoy!, como se atrevan a hacerle algo a Ginny lo van a pagar muy caro, lo de los pueblos no será nada en comparación con lo que les voy a hacer  
  
tranquilo, Ron –dijo Hermione preocupada –ni siquiera sabemos si han sido ellos  
  
pues claro que han sido ellos, siempre son ellos.  
  
Y pensar que yo había prometido a Ginny a Draco cuando era pequeña  
  
Rectificaste a tiempo querido.  
  
Si, ¿se imaginan a Ginny y al maldito de Draco juntos? –dijo Fred provocando la risa de todo el mundo.  
  
Ginny jamas lo habría aceptado  
  
Una lechuza blanca entro por la ventana y fue directamente hacia el rey, este cogió la carta malhumorado  
  
-¿no puedo tener ni cinco minutos de descanso? –pregunto gritando.  
  
Cogió la carta de la pata de la lechuza, al reconocer la letra de su hija la desenvolvió rápidamente  
  
es de Ginny –le dijo al resto, provocando que todo el mundo se levantara con gran estruendo y fueran hacia él tratando de leer la carta.  
  
léela en voz alta, querido –le pidió su mujer.  
  
De acuerdo, veamos: querida familia, siento mucho haberos preocupado y no haberos mandado ninguna carta antes, pero necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, no me sentía de ese lugar y no lo podía soportar mas. Se que obré muy mal escapándome de casa, espero que podáis perdonarme. Mañana llegare a casa, espero no haberos preocupado demasiado, os quiere, Ginny.  
  
Los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos por un comentario de Harry  
  
menos mal que esta bien, aunque al menos su desaparición nos sirvió para poner a un par de reinos mas de nuestra parte contra los Malfoy y conseguimos quitarnos de en medio a un par de pueblos fronterizos –Harry estaba sonriendo mientras decía esto y a Hermione le entraron unas ganas impresionantes de darle un tortazo, ¿cómo podía haber dicho eso?  
  
Tienes razón, Harry –dijo el rey, Hermione los miro sorprendida, ella sabía que el rey quería muchísimo a su hija y estaba alegre por saber que estaba bien, lo había pasado fatal esta semana y apenas había comido y dormido, aun así, él y Harry fueron los que dieron la orden de atacar los pueblos, Ron no había dicho nada al respeto, pero no se opuso, el también lo paso muy mal con lo de la desaparición de Ginny y se pasaba todo el día buscándola por las calles de la ciudad.  
  
Parvatil, Seamus !! –llamo el rey a dos sirvientes que se presentaron de inmediato –preparad todo para la llegada de mi hija y mandad la carta de confirmación del baile a los príncipes  
  
Tendrás que currartelo, Harry –le dijo Ron dándole una palmadita –todos quieren conseguir a mi hermana –Harry sonrió.  
  
Ginny caminaba hacia la habitación de Draco por el laberinto de pasillos, se encontró a Katia de frente, esta se había convertido en su sirvienta personal, pero sobre todo eran muy buenas amigas.  
  
¡Katia! –llamo Ginny  
  
hola señorita  
  
¿qué tal estoy? –pregunto Ginny nerviosa moviendo mucho las manos, quería estar bien para Draco. esto si que es fuerte Ginny, arreglarte para un hombre se dijo a si misma  
  
preciosa como siempre –dijo una voz fría por detrás suya  
  
Ginny se giro y vio a Blaise Zabini apoyado contra una columna, bajó la cabeza sonrojada.  
  
he de suponer que has quedado con el príncipe –dijo arrogantemente –entonces será mejor que no le de hoy la noticia  
  
¿es algo importante? –preguntó Ginny preocupada  
  
no que va –dijo sonriendo –bueno, pasazlo bien –dijo sonriendo  
  
Ginny se despidió de Katia y fue hacia la habitación de Draco lo mas rápido que pudo. Abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a Draco mirando por la ventana, este al oír la puerta se giró. Caminaron el uno hacia el otro fundiéndose en un apasionado beso  
  
Habrías tardado menos yendo allí y diciéndoselo en persona.  
  
Lo siento, es que no sabia que decirles  
  
Bueno, aprovechemos el tiempo –dijo Draco besándola  
  
si –dijo Ginny sonriendo y respondiendo al beso.  
  
Draco la cogió en brazos y la puso suavemente en la cama  
  
¿estas segura que quieres hacerlo? –le pregunto Draco en un susurro  
  
no he estado mas segura de nada en mi vida –le dijo Ginny atrayéndolo hacia ella y besándolo.  
  
Se fueron desprendiendo rápidamente de la ropa, Draco la beso en el cuello, fue bajando y bajando, pero volvió a subir rápidamente, porque necesitaba besarla de nuevo.  
  
te amo –se decían a cada poco el uno al otro.  
  
Draco empezó a penetrarla poco a poco, con movimientos lentos para no hacerle daño, la cara de Ginny reflejó el dolor que sentía y Draco paró uno momento para que se recuperara, abrazándola tiernamente y diciéndole que no se preocupara. Al cabo de un rato Ginny ya no sentía dolor, si no un gran placer, y no quería que Draco parara. El chico cayó agotado sobre el cuerpo de Ginny, respirando los dos agitadamente se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos.  
  
Mientras, en el palacio de los Weasley, Harry le contaba a Ron su plan para que Ginny cayera rendida a sus pies. (N/A: ejjeje, me parece que el plan se lo puede meter por donde yo me se)  
  
Draco no quería abrir los ojos, esa noche había sido como un sueño, Ginny había estado fantástica y la amaba mas que nunca. Tenia miedo a abrir los ojos y ver que ella no estaba allí, pero sintió como unos labios cálidos estaban sobre los suyos y abrió los ojos poco a poco, allí estaba Ginny, a su lado (mas bien encima de el, ejem, pero bueno...) con sus rizos pelirrojos totalmente despeinados  
  
buenos días –dijo el  
  
hola –le dijo ella abrazándolo  
  
¿qué tal has dormido?  
  
Para lo que he dormido, bien  
  
¿y la parte en que no has dormido? –pregunto besándola  
  
bueeeeno..  
  
¿qué significa ese bueeeno?  
  
Digamos que no me importaría repetir  
  
¿ah no?  
  
No –dijo tumbándose a su lado  
  
¿segura? –le dijo sonriendo y poniéndose sobre ella  
  
aja  
  
Después de una hora y media llamaron a la puerta  
  
adelante –dijo Draco que se estaba poniendo la camisa  
  
hola hijo –le dijeron sus padres  
  
hola  
  
¿estas ocupado?  
  
Bueno, en realidad –en ese momento Ginny, vestida con una hermoso vestido verde, salió del baño peinándose y sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se le borro rápidamente al ver a los padres de Draco mirándola con los ojos como platos, ella bajo la cabeza y noto como le ardían hasta las orejas. Draco fue hacia ella, la cogió de la mano y la llevo hacia los reyes.  
  
Padre, madre, me gustaría presentaros a Virginia Weasley –Ginny hizo una reverencia que le salió algo torcida por los nervios.  
  
Hijo, tenemos que hablar –le dijo su padre mirándolo duramente, Ginny se sentía algo incómoda, bueno algo no, muy incomoda.  
  
¿ahora?  
  
Si  
  
Vale, vuelvo en un momento –le dijo a Ginny, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió detrás de su padre –mama, ¿te quedas con...  
  
Claro, no te preocupes, yo me quedo con ella.  
  
Draco y su padre estaban en la biblioteca.  
  
¿pero que demonios crees que estas haciendo? –le pregunto el rey enfadado  
  
¿qué he hecho?  
  
¿cómo que qué has hecho? ¿te parece poco que la hija de nuestros enemigos siga aquí secuestrada?  
  
Ella no esta secuestrada  
  
Lo se, yo lo se, pero sus padres no y ya has visto lo que están dispuestos a hacer  
  
Lo se  
  
¿lo sabes? Y si lo sabes ¿por qué sigue aquí?  
  
Ella, yo..., bueno yo le pedí que se quedara un día mas antes de que volviera a su casa  
  
¿se va?  
  
Si, es lo que querías ¿no?  
  
Hijo, nada me gustaría mas que que fueras feliz, pero con ella no puedes...  
  
Ella es la única mujer que me ha hecho feliz, y solo ha estado conmigo una semana  
  
Lo se, y te prometo que yo hago todo lo que puedo para que esta maldita guerra se acabe  
  
Lo se  
  
Haré todo lo que pueda para que estéis juntos, pero por ahora...  
  
Lo se, por ahora ella debe irse  
  
¿y se puede saber que demonios estabais haciendo los dos juntos y solos en la habitación?  
  
¿cómo? –solo faltaba que ahora me haga decirle lo que estabamos haciendo" –penso Draco  
  
quiero decir –dijo Lucius poniéndose colorado –imagínate que se queda embarazada!!!  
  
Eso sería genial –dijo Draco tras un momento de reflexión y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, hasta ahora había pensado en estar con Ginny el resto de su vida, pero nunca se había planteado lo de los niños –¿o no? –dijo poco convencido al ver la cara de su padre  
  
Bueno da igual, dejemos el tema, esperemos que no hayas sido tan mendrugo como para no tomar precauciones y ¿cuándo has dicho que se va?  
  
Dentro de una hora, o así –dijo Draco tristemente  
  
¿ y que estas haciendo aquí que no estas con ella? –le grito su padre  
  
no hay quien te entienda –le dijo draco saliendo rápido de la habitación. 


	6. despedidas, bienvenidas y discusiones

DESPEDIDAS, BIENVENIDAS Y DISCUSIONES  
  
Ginny, Draco, Lucius, Narcisa, Blaise, Katia y el resto de sirvientes con sus hijos estaban en el patio del castillo Malfoy para despedirse de Ginny. Ginny se iba despidiendo de todos.  
  
Katia –dijo Ginny abrazándola  
  
Señorita –dijo ella respondiendo al abrazo y con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
Te voy a echar mucho de menos  
  
Quiero que sepa que usted para mi es la mejor princesa que jamas hayamos tenido  
  
Katia, gracias, tengo algo para ti – Ginny sacó un collar de una bolsa de seda  
  
No puedo aceptarlo, yo...  
  
No digas bobadas, además a ti te queda mucho mejor que a mi –le dijo mientras se lo ponía alrededor del cuello -¿ves?  
  
Gracias –volvieron a abrazarse y Ginny fue hacia la reina. Horas antes habían estado hablando y ella le había dicho que le gustaría mucho que todo fuera diferente, hablaron durante mucho rato y Ginny ya sentía que la echaría de menos.  
  
Señora –le dijo a la reina mientras hacia una reverencia, se sorprendió al ver como esta la rodeaba con sus brazos  
  
Tu ya eres una hija para mi, y espero que vuelvas pronto  
  
Ginny ya estaba llorando cuando llego junto Lucius.  
  
Señor –dijo haciendo otra reverencia, Lucius sonrió  
  
Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que tu y mi hijo podáis estar juntos y ... –pero el discurso que había estado preparando fue interrumpido por un abrazo que le dio Ginny  
  
Se que lo hará, gracias  
  
ve a despedirte de el –le dijo Lucius señalando a Draco  
  
Ginny asintió y fue hacia Draco, este estaba hablando con Blaise, porque era el que la iba a acompañar hasta la frontera de su reino. De todas formas, Draco estaba mirando a Ginny de reojo, no le quitaba la vista de encima, aunque quisiera, que no quería, no podía dejar de mirarla. Vio como se acercaba a el, Draco miro a Blasie, y este fue a preparar los caballos.  
  
Ginny, voy a ir a por ti en cuanto pueda, te lo juro, e iré a verte como antes a los jardines –dijo con la voz quebrada y abrazándola.  
  
No, debes tener cuidado, sobre todo ahora que mis padres me van a controlar mucho para que no me vuelva escapar, te escribiré siempre que pueda, y...  
  
Shhh –dijo Draco besándola.  
  
Te amo  
  
Y yo a ti, Ginny en cuanto volvamos a estar juntos, ¿querrás casarte conmigo? –pregunto sacando un pequeño estuche del bolsillo, lo abrió y dejo ver un precioso anillo de brillantes  
  
Claro que si –dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Draco le ponía el anillo y la besaba  
  
Te echare de menos  
  
Pronto estaremos juntos –dijo Draco besándola por ultima vez y ayudándola a subir al caballo  
  
Ginny lo miro desde el caballo  
  
cuídala –le dijo Draco a Blaise  
  
con mi vida, amigo –le contesto este  
  
¿estáis lista, señorita? –le pregunto a Ginny  
  
si. Adios Draco  
  
adios, Vir  
  
Blaise y Ginny salieron rápido sin mirar atrás, Ginny no podía, si lo hacía no seria capaz de irse. Draco se quedo parado en el lugar en el que estaba durante mucho tiempo, todo el castillo lo miraba, aunque no habían oído la conversación entre Ginny y Draco si habían visto el anillo y las lagrimas, todos estaban muy apenados por la marcha de Ginny, y nadie sabía por que era, porque Draco nunca dijo nada, al igual que sus padres que eran los únicos que sabían la verdad.  
  
Blaise y Ginny cabalgaban en silencio, pero rápidamente. Blaise había intentado iniciar una conversación, pero Ginny solo le contestaba con monosílabos. Ya estaban a pocos kilómetros de la frontera cuando Ginny paró en seco.  
  
A partir de aquí ya puedo ir sola, mi aldea no esta lejos –Draco no le había querido decir a Blaise quien era Ginny en realidad y le había dicho que ella era de un poblado muy cercano a la frontera con los Weasley.  
  
Como queráis, es una pena  
  
¿el que?  
  
Que el reino pierda a una reina como vos, señora  
  
Gracias  
  
El rey no nos explico los motivos de vuestra partida –dijo interesado  
  
Ya, bueno, se hace tarde, debo volver a casa –dijo Ginny evadiendo la pregunta.  
  
Tened cuidado, por aquí se acercan muchos Weasley –en su tono había un gran desprecio.  
  
Tendré cuidado, muchas gracias y adiós.  
  
Adiós  
  
Ginny cabalgó con rapidez durante unas horas hasta llegar a la capital, donde estaba el palacio. Se acercó a la puerta de la muralla donde un guardia la detuvo, Ginny llevaba la capucha echada sobre la cara y no se le veía el rostro.  
  
me están esperando –dijo Ginny cabalgando decidida hacia el interior  
  
si, y a mi también, no te fastidia  
  
¿cómo dice?  
  
Si eres otra de esas muchachas que se viene a hacerse pasar por la princesa permíteme que te diga que el rey ya esta suficientemente de mal humor, como para que aun encima vengas a darle la tarde.  
  
Me temo que no vengo a hacerme pasar por nadie –dijo Ginny bajándose la capucha y dejando al guardia con cara de idiota  
  
Lo siento, mileidy, pasad por favor –dijo haciendo una reverencia  
  
De repente a Ginny la gente de su reino le parecía idiota. Bajo del caballo y fue andando hacia el castillo, su familia ya había recibido el aviso de que había llegado y todos corrían hacia ella con los brazos en alto, la chica se dio cuenta de que la habían echado de menos y haciendo un esfuerzo los abrazó a todos aguantando las ganas de gritarles.  
  
ginny, mi amor, te hemos echado tanto de menos  
  
que susto, Gin –le dijo Ron abrazándola.  
  
Hemos preparado una gran cena, hija, todos están aquí  
  
Que bien –dijo sin entusiasmo  
  
Y después tu y yo tendremos una charla –le dijo su padre abrazándola.  
  
Ven conmigo, Gin, vamos a vestirte  
  
Ginny se quedo mirando su habitación, tampoco la había echado de menos,  
  
Gin ¿por qué lo hiciste? –le pregunto Hermione soltando la pregunta que deseaba hacer desde que la había visto.  
  
Yo..., no se necesitaba pensar, y algo de tiempo, y poner mis ideas en claro  
  
¿y las has puesto?  
  
No, me temo que ahora estoy mas liada que antes –(nunca mejor dicho a lo de liada)  
  
Estas cambiada, no pareces la misma –le dijo Hermione tras un rato  
  
Ya, es que pensar no me sienta bien, y tu ¿qué tal con Ron?  
  
Sigue todo igual  
  
Si te sirve de algo, esta enamorado de ti, solo que es tímido  
  
Pues si a ti te sirve de algo, Harry esta coladito por ti, lo paso fatal, bueno como todos.  
  
No quería preocuparos  
  
Pues no lo conseguiste, y deberías de pensarte lo de Harry, no puedes odiar a los hombres eternamente  
  
Si tu supieras –dijo en un susurro  
  
Al cabo de un rato Ginny y Hermione bajaban por las escaleras, Ginny se fijo en como miraba Ron a Hermione, con la cara de bobo que ponía siempre eso si lo he echado de menos se dijo para si Harry avanzó rápido hacia ellay la agarró del brazo casi sin que esta se diera cuenta  
  
te he echado de menos –le dijo Harry en el oído. Ginny sonrió forzosamente y se sentó en una gran mesa llena de todos los platos preferidos de Ginny. Todos en la mesa hablaban animadamente, y comían mucho, ella no prestó atención a la conversación hasta que el tema sobre el que estaban hablando giró inesperadamente y empezaron a hablar de la guerra  
  
¿no creéis que la guerra ya ha durado bastante?, el reino de los Malfoy es muy fuerte, si no habéis conseguido nada en 7 años no creo que lo consigáis jamas –dijo Ginny dejando a todo el mundo callado  
  
¿cómo?  
  
Ya me has oído, padre, el reino de los Malfoy...  
  
Hija, la guerra terminara cuando los Malfoy estén encerrados en nuestros calabozos  
  
¿y tu crees que así se solucionara algo?  
  
¿que te ocurre, Gin? –le pregunto Harry  
  
no deberías meterte en esos asuntos –le dijo Ron  
  
esos asuntos, como tu los llamas, están provocando la muerte de tu pueblo, Ronald. Y creo que ya va siendo hora de que firméis la paz y...  
  
¿cómo puedes decir eso? Esos malditos mataron a mas de treinta ciudadanos desarmados de TU pueblo  
  
nunca se pudo demostrar que fueran ellos –tanto Ginny como su padre estaban gritando de pie  
  
¿qué mas pruebas necesitas?  
  
Sus escudos los podía haber puesto cualquiera ¿nunca pensaste en eso? ¿nunca pensaste que tal vez alguien quisiera provocar una guerra? ¡esta guerra!, esta maldita guerra que no queréis parar.  
  
¿cómo puedes decir que yo quiero parar la guerra?  
  
Por favor, padre, pero si atacaste a tres pueblos de los Malfoy solo con la excusa de encontrarme  
  
¿acaso me acusas de querer encontrarte? Siento quererte, hija  
  
¿y para eso tienes que matarlos? Podrías haber detenido esta guerra hace mucho tiempo, pero tu lo único que quieres es el reino de los Malfoy ¿acaso empezaron alguna vez una batalla?, no siempre eres tu, TU, lo único que quieres es el poder que te daría su reino  
  
¡¡PLAF!!  
  
Ginny quedó alucinada al ver como la mano de su padre se estrellaba directamente en su mejilla. Ginny puso la mano en la mejilla dolorida  
  
hija, lo siento, yo...- le dijo su padre balbuceando  
  
detén esta guerra, o pederas algo mas –dijo Ginny saliendo de la sala.  
  
Arthur volvió a sentarse a la mesa, donde todo el mundo estaba en silencio contemplando la escena. Hermione había estado a punto de levantarse para ir con Ginny, pero Harry la había detenido.  
  
¿de que estabamos hablando? –preguntó Arthur a sus invitados olvidando lo que había pasado.  
  
Ginny salió corriendo y no paró hasta llegar a su cuarto, se encerró en su habitación, hundió la cabeza en la almohada y gritó el nombre de Draco desesperada.  
  
Bueno..., ya se han separado, pobrecitos, jejeje, espero que os haya gustado el caitulo, espero vuestras opiniones!!! 


	7. pronto, muy pronto

Bueno, aquí esta el septimo capitulo, muchisimas gracias por los reviews de verdad me gusta que os guste la historia, y espero que os guste el capitulo, subo lo mas rapido que puedo, lo prometo  
  
PRONTO, MUY PRONTO  
  
Draco llevaba todo el día encerrado en su cuarto, no había comido ni dormido desde que Ginny se había ido  
  
¡adelante! –gritó Draco al oír la puerta  
  
Señor  
  
Katia, pasa  
  
Señor, veréis, he venido a traerle esto  
  
¿que es?  
  
Es una carta, la encontré en el tocador de...  
  
Si, ya se –Draco se fijó en el colgante que Katia llevaba al cuello, siempre lo llevaba puesto Ginny.  
  
Ella me lo dio –dijo Katia acariciándolo con cariño  
  
Lo se –dijo cogiendo la carta -¿me dejas solo, por favor?  
  
Claro ¿quiere que le traiga algo?  
  
No, no tengo hambre  
  
Debe comer algo –pero Katia salió de la habitación al ver la cara de impaciencia del príncipe.  
  
Draco abrió la carta, el solo reconocer su letra lo puso feliz Querido Draco, si lees esta carta quiere decir que ya no estoy contigo y seguro que este donde este, estoy pensando en ti. Te escribo esta carta porque tengo que decirte muchas cosas y se que cuando llegue el momento de decírtelas no te digo ni la mitad. La primera es que te amo, te amo mas que a mi vida y solo pensar que pronto estaré separada de ti me da terror. Quiero que sepas que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que volvamos a estar juntos, te escribiré todos los días y no dejaré de pensar en ti ni un solo momento. Te ama, Virginia  
  
Draco termino de leer la carta y se sorprendió a si mismo al ver como unas lagrimas la mojaban . Apretó la carta contra su pecho y se quedó dormido pensando en Ginny.  
  
Ginny se despertó, le pareció raro volver a hacerlo en su habitación, sobre la mesa había una lechuza blanca con una carta atada a la pata. La chica se levantó de un brinco y fue hacia ella, cogió la carta y la abrió con rapidez. Era una carta de Draco (obviamente): "ya te hecho de menos, vuelve pronto, te amo" –ginny se rió al leer esto, pero mas gracia le hizo al reparar en la postal –"lo siento, escribir cartas no es lo mío", después las palabras "te quiero" estaban escritas con letras brillantes que se movían sobre un fondo azul. Ginny se quedó un buen rato mirando la carta con cara de tonta hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta  
  
¿se puede?  
  
Pasa, madre  
  
Gin, cariño, tu padre siente mucho lo de ayer  
  
Da igual, total  
  
Hija, pronto será el baile  
  
¿qué baile?  
  
¿cómo que qué baile? El que llevamos preparando para ti desde hace mas de tres semanas  
  
ahh, ese baile  
  
te lo dije el día que te fuiste –se hizo un incómodo silencio  
  
si bueno ¿cuándo será?  
  
En una semana  
  
¿qué? ¿ya tan pronto?  
  
Bueno, no te preocupes por nada, tu padre lo tiene todo bajo control  
  
Que consuelo –dijo en un susurro  
  
¿cómo dices, hija?  
  
Nada, nada  
  
Bueno, te esperamos para desayunar  
  
No tengo hambre  
  
¿qué hace ahí esa lechuza?  
  
¿eh? ah, nada  
  
hola!! –dijo Hermione entrando en la habitación -¿interrumpo?  
  
No, que va –dijo Gin -¿nos dejas solas, mami?  
  
Si, claro  
  
¿cómo estas? –le pregunto Herm preocupada –lo de ayer...  
  
no me hables de lo de ayer  
  
¿qué te ocurre?, desde que viniste estas, no se diferente, y todo lo que dijiste ayer  
  
es lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo decir  
  
bueno, voy a desayunar ¿vienes?  
  
No, no tengo hambre  
  
Mientras, en el palacio de los Malfoy todo había cambiado, los únicos momentos en los que Draco reía eran cuando llegaba una carta de Ginny. Aun así no se desentendía de los asuntos del reino, todo lo contrario, hacía todo lo que podía para poder acabar con la guerra. Hablaba con todos los aliados de los Weasley, les explicaba y les pedía perdón sin saber por que. No dormía y apenas comía. Estaba pálido y ojeroso. Sus padres estaban muy preocupados por el y se habían quedado a pasar una temporada con su hijo. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que se había ido Ginny, Draco estaba sentado en su despacho con la cabeza hundida entre las manos mientras reeleía las cartas de la chica.  
  
¡draco! –le llamo su padre desde la puerta  
  
hola, pasa –dijo sin humor  
  
te tengo una noticia  
  
¿buena o mala?  
  
Eso depende de ti  
  
¿y que noticia es?  
  
Los Weasley van a hacer un baile de mascaras en honor a Virginia, al parecer esta deseando casarla antes de que se vuelva a escapar.  
  
¿un baile de mascaras? –dijo pasando por alto lo del matrimonio, solo de pensar en su Ginny con otro hombre le daban ganas de....  
  
si  
  
es la mejor noticia que podías darme –le dijo poniendo una sonrisa al tramar un plan para verla  
  
lo se, por cierto, esta tarde vendrá Lord Snape a hablar conmigo  
  
¿lord Snape? ¿desde cuando nos llevamos con el?  
  
Desde que hablaste con el en la cena  
  
¿yo hable con el?  
  
Hijo, que cabeza!, te pasaste toda la cena hablando con el  
  
¿ese era lord Snape?, vaya, que cambio  
  
si  
  
bueno, me voy  
  
¿a dónde?  
  
A buscar una mascara –dijo Draco sonriendo  
  
Hijo, ten cuidado –le dijo Lucius con preocupación  
  
Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, un hombre y una mujer discutían a gritos  
  
¿hasta cuando piensas que sigamos así?  
  
Tranquilízate, que tus berridos se oyen por toda la casa –le dijo el hombre sentándose en un cómodo sillón  
  
¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Hicimos un trato, y llevo mas de siete años, ¡7 años! Esperando a que lo cumplas  
  
Si, lo se, para mi el reino y para ti Draco, la verdad no se que le ves, y aun menos ahora que esta taaaan enamorado  
  
Si, esa Virginia se metió en el medio, no se como Draco puede estar con ella  
  
¿que no lo sabes?, ¿la has visto bien?  
  
Ohh, no, tu también no  
  
Tranquila, solo me interesa para pasar un buen rato, nada mas, mis prioridades son otras  
  
Dos hombres entraron en la sala  
  
¿qué ocurre?, ya estáis otra vez discutiendo  
  
nada, que esta es una pesada  
  
¿pesada?, hace 7 años que empezamos con esta guerra y nada ha cambiado  
  
si, la verdad es que los Malfoy demostraron ser mas fuertes de lo que habíamos pensado, pero....  
  
tal vez atacar un pueblo no fue suficiente motivación, a lo mejor debimos atacar una ciudad, o haber matado a esos malditos Weasley mas lentamente  
  
¿recuerdas como gritaban los muy idiotas?  
  
Lo mejor fue ver la cara de Lucius cuando se les declaro la guerra, su cara era un poema –todos empezaron a reír, pero la mujer los devolvió a la realidad  
  
Si ¿y que hemos conseguido? Dijisteis que en tres años como mucho todo se habría acabado, ¿y que hemos conseguido? Una guerra interminable y que Draco este con la zorra de Virginia.- empezó a dar saltos de la rabia.  
  
Por cierto –pregunto uno de los hombres -¿averiguasteis algo mas sobre ella?  
  
No  
  
Que raro  
  
¡yo quiero a Draco ya! –dijo la mujer pataleando el suelo  
  
¡ y yo su reino! ¿pero que se le va a hacer?  
  
Tranquilos los dos, pronto terminara todo, y tanto los Weasley como los Malfoy serán nuestros  
  
Y draco será para mi  
  
Si, pronto, muy pronto  
  
A muchos km de allí Ginny pensaba en Draco y en lo poco que faltaba para el maldito baile.  
  
Por su parte, Draco pensaba feliz que pronto vería a Ginny y pensaba la forma mas discreta posible de cortarle los pies al primero que se atreviera a sacarla a bailar.  
  
Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido?, ya se desvelan muchas dudas, jejeje, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi. La verdad es que ya tengo muchos capítulos mas escritos, pero tengo que pasarlos al ordena y eso lleva su tiempo, bueno, ahí van vuestras contestaciones:  
  
Pupi- chan: como ce y nus te lean lo que has puesto te matan, jejeej, me alegro que te guste, aunque ya me lo contaras en persona.  
  
Ninnia-Weasley-007: hola, gracias por tus puntuaciones, tienes razón en lo de Word, si no fuera por el...... jejej, pero bueno, me alegro mucho que te guste. Gracias por tu review  
  
Nizarn: hola!!, si tranqui, las manazas de Harry estan muy bien vigiladas, aunque nunca se sabe.... bueno me alegro que te guste y muchas gracias por tu review.  
  
Lily E.of Potter: gracias, me alegro que te guste!!!  
  
Ivita Black: hola, si lo de la pelea fue un poco.... Arthur se paso pero tenia ganas de hacer un fic en el que todo fuera al reves y me parece que lo he conseguido. Lo de la guerra supongo que terminara bien, pero habra que esperar al final, bueno muchos besos y gracias por tu review.  
  
Gigi: hola, pues no... jeje me parece que te confundiste, Harry no es tan malo, o si, no se sabe jejej bueno bikos y gracias por el review  
  
Mary Potter W86: hola me alegro que te haya gustado, y muy mal eso de no mandarme reviews, necesito motivacion jejeej, bueno me alegro que te haya gustado tambien el otro. Escribi uno mas (es que llevo un mes recluida y estuve muy inspirada), bueno bikos y espero que me mandes reviews!!  
  
Andy-Wm: hola!, yo tampoco los quiero ver separados, pero de alguna forma tendre que el liar la historia, ademas, por algo se llama vuelve, bueno espero que te guste este capitulo, besos! 


	8. mascaras y descubrimientos

AQUÍ ESTA EL OCTAVO CAPITULO DE VUELVE, GRACIAS POR LOS 28 RR, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO, ME QUEDÓ BASTANTE CORTO PERO INTERESANTE, CLARO QUE COMO NO ME VA A QUEDAR INTERESANTE SI DRACO APARECE EN EL, EJEJEJJE, BESOS!!!

_MASCARAS Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS_

Ginny estaba en su habitación vistiéndose para el baile que empezaría en menos de una hora

¿estas lista? –le preguntó Ron –vaya!!, estas... preciosa –dijo mirando a su hermana.

Gracias, oye Ron ¿neville también me va a seguir hoy?

Neville era el vigilante que Arthur le había puesto a Ginny desde que esta había vuelto al castillo, esta no podía dar un paso sin tener al pesado de Neville todo el rato detrás, solo la dejaba en paz cuando iba al baño, pero si no salía en menos de diez minutos entraba pronunciando un simple hechizo y desbaratando la poca intimidad que había podido conseguir. Ni siquiera podía ir a los jardines por miedo a que apareciera Draco y los sorprendiera Neville.

si, me temo que si hermanita

ohh, vamos Ron, tu sabes mejor que nadie que si quisiera irme ya lo habría hecho

si, si, déjate de tonterias y bajemos que todos nos están esperando

Ginny y Ron estaban en frente de las escaleras, debajo de ellos Ginny pudo ver a un montón de hombres de la misma edad de Ginny, mas o menos, con las miradas clavadas en ella. Cada príncipe llevaba una mascara que le cubría los ojos y la nariz, la única que no llevaba mascara eran Ginny y los familiares de esta. Ginny cogió aire y empezó a bajar las escaleras del brazo de Ron, que miraba orgullos a su hermana mientras, a la vez, buscaba a Hermione con la mirada. Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras Ron la dejo sola, muchos hombres se acercaron a ella, pero Harry fue el mas rápido, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó al centro de la pista. Se hicieron una mutua reverencia y empezaron a bailar. El le hablaba sobre su reino, y sobre las pocas veces que había ido, le preguntó si le gustaría ir este verano con el, Harry le hablo sobre todas las excursiones que podrían hacer y lo bien que se lo pasarían, pero Ginny no prestaba mas atención que la necesaria a la conversación de Harry y apenas sabía sobre lo que este estaba hablando.

El principe Wood, al que Ginny reconoció por el escudo de Quidich que colgaba de su túnica se acercó a ellos, le hizo una reverencia a Harry y le pidió que le dejara bailar con Ginny ¿mi opinión no cuenta? penso esta.

Harry soltó a Ginny y miró fríamente a Wood, que le respondió de igual manera.

Ginny ya llevaba dos horas bailando con príncipes, había conocido a mas hombres en una noche que en toda su vida, a Ginny le llamo la atención el monotema de los príncipes: el Quidich, al que identificaban con los ojos de Ginny, esta aun no había conseguido descifrar en que se parecían.

¿me concede este baile, princesa? –le preguntó un hombre a su lado

si –dijo Ginny secamente haciendo una reverencia

¿no te lo estas pasando bien? –le pregunto una voz que ya conocía, y que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo volver a oír. Ginny, pensando que estaba soñando miró al hombre y se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente.

¡draco! –dijo Ginny sonriendo y haciendo amago de abrazarlo

no, Gin, cuidado, todos están delante

¿qué haces aquí?

¿cómo que qué hago aquí?, pues que estaba deseando ver a mi prometida

te he echado tanto de menos, llévame bailando hacia Hermione

y yo a ti –le dijo haciendo lo que ella le había pedido

herm –le susurró Ginny a su amiga que bailaba con Wood –hazme un favor, acércate a la banda y pide una canción lenta

¿qué? –le pregunto su amiga desconcertada

por fa –le dijo Ginny suplicante

vale –dijo Hermione saliendo hacia la banda

la suave y lenta música inundó la sala

chica lista –le dijo Draco abrazándola

te quiero

y yo a ti, creí que me moría si no te veía pronto

necesito darte un beso –dijo Ginny levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia todos lados

me parece que coincidimos en eso

yo...

disculpa ¿me prestas a la princesa? –le pregunto Harry a Draco sin reconocerlo gracias a la mascara

no –le dijo Draco de malas maneras, había estado toda la noche viendo como Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima a Ginny y como se acercaba a ella en cuanto podía

Harry –le dijo Ginny llevándoselo a un lado –es el pricipe..... Steff, papa me ha pedido que hablara con el sobre el reino, al parecer tienen un negocio importante entre manos

¿Steff, eh? ¿de que reino es? –le preguntó Harry interesado

no lo se, a mi papa solo me usa de carnaza para hacer picar al bobo ese, será mejor que vuelva con el.

Me parece que Potter esta muy interesado en bailar contigo, voy a tener que cortarle los pies

Que celoso eres, sal fuera y esepame en el jardín

Vale –dijo impaciente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla que dejo impresionado a mas de uno (en especial a Harry), Ginny vio como salía y fue hacia la dirección contraria, un par de jóvenes se le acercaron

Lo siento, no me encuentro bien, vuelvo enseguida –les decía la chica pasando de largo

¿a dónde vais, princesa? –le pregunto Neville con el ceño fruncido

al baño, no me encuentro bien, pero vuelve al baile, si quieres, yo vuelvo en seguida –dijo poniéndose una mano en el estómago y otra en la boca, salió corriendo hacia el baño, al llegar cerró la puerta y salió por la ventana. Cuando por fin llego a los jardines Draco la estaba esperando, cuando la vio no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque la chica ya había saltado sobre el y lo besaba. Cayeron al suelo y estuvieron abrazándose y besándose sin preocuparse de la hora ni de que los pudieran encontrar. Se necesitaban demasiado

nos van a pillar –dijo GInny poniéndose en pie

me da igual, te he echado tanto de menos que -pero Ginny escuchó la voz de Harry llamándola y sin pensárselo empujó a Draco, que cayó entre unos arbustos, el chicho empezó a quejarse cuando vio acercase a Harry

Ginn!!!, sabía que estarías aquí, te estaba buscando

Hola, Harry, es que no me encontraba bien, y salí a tomar el aire –dijo intentando respirar (Draco la había dejado sin aire) y apoyándose en un árbol

Ginn, llevo intentando hablar contigo toda la noche... ¿sabes porque ha hecho tu padre este baile?

Si, esta intentando buscarme novio ¿verdad?

Si, bueno, tal vez algo mas, y yo –dijo acercándosele – mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado y nada me gustaría mas que fueras mi reina y me harías muy feliz si me aceptaras –intentó besarla

No, Harry, lo siento pero no

Vamos, Ginn, te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo –la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si

Ginn notaba los labios de Harry sobre los suyos cuando de repente el cuerpo del chico cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente, delante pudo ver a Draco con cara de cabreado mirado a Harry

como ese gilipoyas se te vuelva a acercar, lo mato

Ginny tardo un rato en tranquilizarlo

¿qué le has hecho? –preguntó preocupada

ahh, nada, solo un pequeño hechizo, no le hará daño, desgraciadamente

Draco!!!

Ya bueno, escucha- los sonidos de los pasos y de las conversaciones se acercaban hacia ellos –quedamos dentro de una semana?

Es muy peligroso –consiguió articular entre los besos de el

Me da igual, es mas peligrosa no verte

Tienes que irte –Draco le dio un ultimo beso y salió corriendo justo cuando su padre, Neville, Wood y Ron aparecían. Ginny estaba arrodillada junto a Harry y le sujetaba la cabeza en su regazo, todos estos al verlos pensaron lo que no era, Ginny apenas tuvo que dar explicaciones, su padre dijo sonriendo que lo entendía todo, recalcando ese todo.

Cuando por fin su padre, Ron, Neville y Wood se fueron con un levitado y adormilado Harry a la enfermería Ginny quedó sola, o al menos eso creía ella, porque Hermione salió de entre los árboles por donde se había ido Draco hacía unos momentos y se puso frente a ella, mirandola con el ceño fruncido y una expresión fría en su rostro

¿que hacías con Malfoy? –le preguntó Hermione.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

HASTA AQUÍ, ¿QUE OS HA PARECIDO?, ESPERO VUESTROS RR, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HABEIS ESCRITO, BESOS

Saiko Katsuka: muchas gracias por el rr, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, espero que lo sigas leyendo, besos!

Andy-Wm: hola, bueno he intentado escribir lo mas pronto que pude, pero es que tengo muchos fics y tengo que escribir de todos, muchas gracias por el rr, besos

Malfoy´s red-haired lover: hola, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, por ahora va bien, aunque poco a poco se van a ir descubriendo cosas, pero para eso ya habra que esperar, besos

Nizarn: hola, yo tambien me presto voluntaria para darle mimitos a Draco, ¿quién no?, pues si, Harry dio un poquito la brasa, pero creo que el que mejor se lo pasó fue Draco. Muchas gracias por el rr, besos

Pupi-chan: hola nena, ejej k raro tu por aquí, bueno, a ti no te digo nada que ya te lo digo todo en persona, besos y actualiza el 9 y el 2

Leo Black Le-fay: hola Tess, anda que no te podías buscar un nombre mas normalito ejjeej, como no Black, gracias por el rr, muchos besos y a ver cuando quedamos. Me alegro que te guste la historia


	9. otro encuentro

-¿qué hacías con Malfoy? –pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido y mirando a Ginny como si fuera una total desconocida.

-¿qué has visto? –preguntó ella preocupada.

-todo

-entonces no hace falta que te diga que hacía con el –dijo mientras miraba con preocupación en todas direcciones, por si aun quedaba alguien por ahí.

-atacó a Harry y no hiciste nada para evitarlo

-Harry iba a besarme a la fuerza, Draco solo me estaba ayudando

Hermione soltó un suspiro.

-esta bien, cuéntamelo todo –le ordeno mientras le hacía un gesto para que se sentara a su lado en una silla de piedra que adornaban el centro del inmenso jardín.

Ginny le contó todo lo que había ocurrido, desde que se escapó del castillo, hasta que volvió, no pudo evitar una risa al ver las diferentes caras que ponía Hermione.

-¿no dices nada? –pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga, que seguía en un profundo silencio tras oír la historia de la pelirroja.

-¿qué quieres que diga?, esto es muy grave, para empezar no creo que tus padres....., no esta claro que tus padres no lo van a aceptar, y de tus hermanos mejor no hablar. Pero ¿si los Malfoy no tuvieron nada que ver con el primer ataque? ¿entonces quien fue?, podríamos acabar con la guerra.

-si...

-y que mejor forma de acabar con una guerra que la unión de dos príncipes de ambos reinos –dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga, que levantó la cara y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿entonces no te parece mal que este con el?

-creo que si ha sido capaz de arriesgarse para venir a verte es porque te quiere de verdad, y si tu eres feliz con el.... ¿quién soy yo para decirte lo contrario? –se encogió de hombros.

-gracias

-no tienes por que dármelas, pero me parece que vas a tener un problema con Harry, después de lo que ha pasado tu padre seguro que ya esta eligiendo fecha para la boda

-no me pienso casar con Harry!

-pues después de encontraros a los dos solos, por la noche y en medio del bosque tu padre va a pensar lo contrario.

-mi padre puede decir lo que quiera!

Cuando ambas se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado a la habitación de Ginny, Hermione la acompaño y se quedaron un rato mas hablando, en el que Ginny le dijo que la semana próxima Draco volvería a verla, y Hermione le prometió que la ayudaría, a lo que la pelirroja le respondió con un abrazo, ya estaba deseando que pasaran esos siete malditos días.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny no bajó a desayunar, notaba el estómago extrañamente revuelto, supuso que sería por todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Después de dar un largo paseo por el jardín, seguida todo el rato por Neville, que no dejaba de vigilarla ni un momento.

Decidió ir a la enfermería a ver a Harry antes de ir a comer, según le había dicho Hermione el chico estaba bien, solo tenía dolor de cabeza.

-¡¡Gin!! –dijo el emocionado cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta

-¿cómo te encuentras, Harry? –pregunto ella sin muchas ganas

-bien, pero no recuerdo nada –dijo el un poco decepcionado, seguro que creía que había pasado algo entre ellos, y seguro que Arthur tenía la culpa de eso- ¿qué pasó en el bosque?

-nada –dijo sencillamente, quitándole importancia

-¿nada de nada?

-no, yo salí a tomar el aire, tu fuiste a buscarme, te tropezaste y te diste en la cabeza con una rama –Harry se puso rojo de vergüenza ante su pastosidad, la decepción se dibujó en su cara.

-bueno, como veo que te encuentras bien, será mejor que vaya a... buscar a Hermione, me estaba esperando en la biblioteca.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró con igual rapidez, porque Ginny ya había salido de la enfermería rumbo a cualquier lugar donde pudiera estar lo mas sola posible.

Durante la comida, en la que Harry estuvo presente, su familia no dejó de mandarle indirectas sobre su relación con Harry, y el no las desmentía, claro que tampoco las afirmaba, y como la opinión de la pelirroja valía un cero a la izquierda ya todos pensaron que pronto habría boda, "antes muerta", pensaba Ginny mirando con odio a todo el mundo que estaba sentado en la mesa.

Hermione la miraba con aire preocupado, y le dedicaba miradas de advertencia ante las caras de odio de su amiga, que no habían pasado desapercibidas para Ron.

-dentro de dos semanas es tu cumpleaños –le recordó su padre, Ginny ya lo había olvidado, era verdad, dentro de dos semanas cumplía 18 años. Pero ella tenía puesta su vista en los 6 días que faltaban para ver a Draco- será mejor que vayas eligiendo vestido para tu fiesta.

-no quiero fiesta –anunció ella, escuchó como todo el mundo dejaba de comer y sintió como todas las miradas se posaban en ella.

-¿por qué?, si se puede saber –dijo su padre enfadado.

-porque en la situación en la que esta el reino no creo que lo mas apropiado sea celebrar una fiesta –dijo ella sin dejar de comer, con toda la naturalidad y pasando por alto las muecas de ira que estaban tiñendo la cara de su padre.

Arthur miró a su esposa, que tenía la vista fija en el plato, paseó la vista al resto de sus hijos, que estaban en la misma situación que Molly, luego miró a Ron, que se encogió de hombros, y después a Hermione, que, al igual que Ginny, comía como si nada.

-se hará como quieras –mintió su padre, claro que iba a haber fiesta, había tomado una decisión y se la comunicaría ese día.

Ginny lo miró con extrañeza, ocultaba algo, pero en ese momento no le dio importancia.

Los días fueron pasando, y la situación había cambiado un poco, por no decir bastante.

Su padre ocultaba algo, no sabía el que, pero estaba extrañamente contento, ¿que estaría tramando?, a Ginny le olía que nada bueno, Harry había vuelto a su castillo, cosa que Ginny agradeció enormemente, al parecer no volvería hasta el día del cumpleaños de la pelirroja. Hermione y Ron seguían hablando mucho, pero nada sobre ellos, Ron seguía sin decidirse y a Ginny le dieron ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas a su hermano.

A medida que se acercaba la fecha de volver a ver a Draco Ginny estaba mas contenta, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus padres. Arthur estaba distante con su hija, y ella agradeció eso, quería mucho a su padre, pero cada vez que lo tenía cerca tenía que controlarse para no decirle, mas bien gritarle, un par de cosas.

La situación de la guerra seguía igual, solo que los ataques habían disminuido bastante. Arthur tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, como por ejemplo, que su hija no se volviera a escapar.

Ginny y Hermione se pasaban todo el día buscando la forma de que Ginny pudiera encontrarse con Draco sin levantar sospechas, y sin que Neville la siguiera, cosa que era prácticamente imposible.

-mañana vas a ver a Draco –le recordó Hermione una vez mas mientras Ginny se metía en la cama.

-ya lo se –dijo Ginny saliendo de entre las mantas y saltando en la cama.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco miraba atentamente por la ventana, en la habitación en la que se encontraba tres de sus 7 consejeros discutían a gritos lo que debían hacer. Llevaban unos días de extraña calma, no había ataques, y eso tenía preocupado a todo el reino, pues pensaban que los Weasley preparaban algo.

-¿vos que opináis? –le preguntó un consejero a Draco

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, están planeando algo, pero creo que debemos aprovechar estos momentos de calma, aprovechad para mandar ayuda a los pueblos fronteros y aumentad la defensa.

-como ordenéis –dijeron los consejeros saliendo mientras hacían una reverencia

-te noto extraño –dijo una voz tras el

-Blaise.... no has venido a la reunión

-tenía asuntos pendientes, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-nada por ahora, pero ve a la ciudad y ocúpate de mis asuntos, mañana tengo que viajar

-¿a dónde? –pregunto intrigado

-no es nada importante, voy a hacer una visita a Snape, hace mucho que no hablo con el –mintió rápido. Noto en el rostro de Blaise que no le había creído, pero no le importó, confiaba en el.

-hijo –lucius apareció en el salón y tanto Blaise como Draco se inclinaron- déjanos, Zabini –ordenó el rey

Blaise salió del cuarto sin decir nada, pero con un simple hechizo detrás de la puerta pudo escuchar la conversación.

-¿cuándo partes? –pregunto Lucius

-dentro de unas horas, así llegaré allí mañana a la tarde

-ten cuidado

-descuida

-dale saludos a Virginia de mi parte

-se los daré

-he escuchado que dentro de una semanas es su cumpleaños

-lo se

Blaise sonrió al otro lado de la puerta "así que vas a ver a tu querida Virginia, será un buen momento para ver quien es esa zorra en realidad"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny y Hermione salieron al jardín después de comer, Draco no tardaría en llegar y Neville todavía estaba con ellas.

-¿le has puesto la poción? –pregunto Ginny a Hermione mientras esta echaba café en tres tazas

-si, intenta relajarte

-estoy relajadísima ¿o es que no me ves? –pregunto al borde de un ataque de nervios

Hermione cogió la taza que contenía la poción para Neville y se la dio al muchacho, que la miró con extrañeza, normalmente solo lo ignoraban, no lo invitaban a tomar el te con ellas.

-¿no quieres? –pregunto Hermione dando a entender que tomaría como un insulto si el no la bebía

-claro, señorita –dijo el bebiendo el contenido sin demasiadas ganas

Al cabo de unos minutos la poción empezó a hacer efecto, y Neville empezó a marearse, no pasaron ni diez minutos hasta que el chico cayó inconsciente sobre la hierba.

-suerte –le dijo Hermione mientras se llevaba a Neville levitando

-gracias

Ginny caminó hacia le jardín, donde quedó en encontrarse con el rubio, escuchó como algo se movía entre los árboles, detrás de ella, se giró con una sonrisa en la cara, esperando encotrarse con Draco, pero...

-¿a que se debe esa sonrisa?

-ron... ¿qué haces aquí?

-te estaba buscando ¿dónde esta Neville? –pregunto extrañado mirando a su alrededor.

Ginny no sabía que decir, ¿cómo hacer para que se fuera Ron?, escuchó un ruido detrás de ella ¿sería Draco?, de repente se le ocurrió otra idea

-Neville se fue con Hermione –dijo Ginny pícaramente, Ron se puso rojo- creo que el tímido Neville se ha enamorado....

-¡¡¿qué??!!

-estan en.... creo que la biblioteca, hablando

-¿y ese cretino se atrevió a dejarte sola?

-si, yo misma le dije que se fuera, el pobre estaba deseando quedarse a solas con Herm

-me voy, vuelve al castillo!! –grito el mientras salía corriendo.

Ginny rió, se había salvado gracias a los celos de su hermano, a Hermione le iba a gustar eso, y... pobre Neville.

-mira que eres mala –dijo una voz desde detrás aguantando la risa, Ginny se giró y clavó su mirada en unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido?, espero vuestras contestaciones, muchas gracias a todas las que me mandasteis rr, me hacen feliz!!!!!! Gracias de verdad a: amsp14, pupi-chan, andy-Wm, Leo Balck Le-fay, Alejandra13 y Saiko Katsuka. Un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!!


	10. ¿feliz? cumpleaños

**¿FELIZ? CUMPLEAÑOS**

-mira que eres mala –dijo una voz desde detrás aguantando la risa, Ginny se giró y clavó su mirada en unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente.

-¿qué querías que hiciera? –pregunto ella mientras se acercaba rápidamente y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del chico, que la abrazó por la cintura con ternura- te eché de menos

-y yo a ti –dijo a la vez que la besaba con dulzura.

-espera –la pelirroja se separó un poco y cogió la varita que traía escondida en su capa, con un simple hechizó alrededor de ambos hizo que una niebla gris los envolviera, todo el que pasara por ahí no los vería ni oiría, solo vería el paisaje de siempre, arboles y mas arboles. Eso es lo que le ocurrió a un chico que observaba la escena petrificado.

-buena idea –dijo el mientras se acercaba a la chica y la abrazaba

-ya lo se –contestó.

Poco a poco la ropa fue siendo un estorbo para sus cuerpos, que querían sentirse el uno al otro, y no tardaron en conseguirlo, ya que minutos después se unieron no solo sus cuerpos si no también sus almas, demostrándose el profundo y sincero amor que sentían.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ron llegó muy enfadado a la biblioteca y abrió la puerta con la certeza de que al hacerlo sorprendería a Hermione con Neville en sabe dios que situación. Pero lo único que se encontró fue a la chica de cabellos enmarañados leyendo un libro mientras paseaba por la habitación.

-Ron! –exclamó asustada al ver la cara de rabia del chico, y por la forma en que había entrado

-¡¿dónde esta?! –pregunto el revisando todas las esquinas de la habitación con la mirada

-¿quién?

-el idiota de Neville!!!!

-ahh... pues creo que en la enfermería, no se encontraba muy bien y le dije que se tomara un descanso.

-¿no estaba contigo?... quiero decir ¿no estaba contigo aquí? –dijo avergonzado, iba a matar a su hermana en cuanto al encontrara

-no, ¿por qué?

-nada, olvídalo, ¿te apetece ir a dar un paseo por el jardín?

-no!!! –dijo ella al momento temiendo encotrarse con Draco y que Ron montase una mini guerra en el jardín si lo encontraba con su hermana, Ron la miraba confuso- quiero decir que mejor me voy a dormir, estoy cansada

-como quieras, yo entonces voy a ver si encuentro a Ginny, la dejé en el jardín y me preocupa

-de repente me apetece dar un paseo, pero mejor vamos por el castillo, que fuera hace frío.

-¿seguro que te encuentras bien? –pregunto Ron extrañado, tanta indecisión no era normal en Hermione

-yo si ¿y tu?

-yo también.... –dijo mas confundido si cabe.

-me alegro, eso esta bien ¿vamos a dar ese paseo?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya habían pasado dos horas, Ginny y Draco estaban tumbados sobre la hierba, abrazados y tapados con una manta mágica que el chico había invocado.

Draco observaba el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas mientras acariciaba el pelo de Ginny, que estaba dormida sobre su pecho, le encantaba la sensación de tenerla a su lado, sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos.

-tengo que irme –anunció el tras unos momentos, el cielo ya estaba muy oscuro y tendría que cabalgar toda la noche para llegar a la mañana a su castillo.

-no –dijo ella sentándose a su lado- no te vayas, solo un rato mas

el sonrió y la abrazó –tengo algo para ti –dijo tras un beso

-¿el que? –pregunto ella intrigada

-ten, feliz cumpleaños –dijo mientras le tendía una cajita plateada

-pero si mi cumpleaños no es hasta....

-lo se, pero es por si no podía verte hasta entonces, creo que mi padre quiere que vaya a no se donde, vamos, abrela!

-vale –Ginny abrió la cajita y se encontró con una fina cadena de plata con un colgante en forma de lágrima, se quedó parada mirándolo, era precioso- yo.. gracias –dijo mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba un beso

-¿te gusta?

-me encanta ¿me lo pones?

Draco hizo lo que la chica le pedía y le puso el colgante en el cuello. Después de una larga despedida, ya ambos vestidos y arreglados salieron del hechizo, no había nadie cerca, o al menos eso era lo que ellos creían.

-nos veremos pronto ¿verdad?

-claro que si –dijo el con seguridad, por nada del mundo dejaría a esa pelirroja

-ten cuidado, ya te hecho de menos! –el sonri

-tranquila, hasta pronto

Tras un largo beso Draco salió corriendo sin mirar atrás y se perdió entre los árboles, Ginny soltó un largo suspiro y caminó hacia el castillo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa en su cara.

Blaise Zabini salió de entre los árboles y vio como Ginny se alejaba, "así que con Virginia Weasley, por eso tanto misterio, jajaja, verás cuando se entere Pansy" después de un rato el también se fue, rogando no encontrarse con Draco y pensando la mejor forma de usar eso en su favor.

Cuando Ginny entró en el palacio se encontró a todo el mundo histérico corriendo de un lado a otro "la que he liado" pensó preparándose para oír gritos que no tardaron en llegar.

.-¡¡¿dónde demonios estabas metida?!!! –la voz de su hermano y la de su padre, ambas mezcladas le llegó desde todos los rincones del castillo

-dando un paseo

-¡¿un paseo de dos horas?!! ¿y no sabes avisar?

-ay, padre, ¿también tengo que pedirte permiso para ir al baño?

-¡a partir de ahora si, no te quiero volver a ver sola!! ¿dónde estaba Neville?

-creo que Hermione lo llevó a la enfermería. El pobre no se encontraba bien

Arthur la miró de arriba abajo, tenía las mejillas sonrojada y la ropa llena de hierba

-me voy a dormir, tengo sueño, hasta mañana –se despidió mientras subía las escaleras de tres en tres, estaba demasiado feliz como para enfadarse.

Cuando llegó a su habitación Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, esperándola.

-¿qué le dijiste a tu hermano de mi y de Neville??? –pregunto acusadoramente, aunque cambio de tema al ver el brillo de los ojos de su amiga- da igual, ¿no me vas a contar?

-¿qué quieres que te cuente? –pregunto mientras se metía en la cama.

Al final Ginny le contó a Hermione que había visto a Draco y que habían hablado y que estaba todo bien, los detalles sobre lo que habían hecho los guardó para ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaise llegó a la casa donde estaba Pansy, la mujer salió a recibirlo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¡¿se puede saber donde demonios has estado??, llevo buscándote desde ayer!

-tenía... asuntos pendientes

-prefiero no saber que asuntos son esos.

-oh si, créeme que si quieres saberlos. Y te los contaré encantado en cuanto me prepares algo de comer

-aggrrr –gruño Pansy mientras iba hacia la cocina, al cabo de un rato volvió con un plato con comida que prácticamente lanzó sobre Blaise, que lo cogió al vuelo y la miró con odio- ahora habla ¿qué es lo que sabes?

-se... quien es la mujer de la que esta enamorado tu querido Draco

-y yo, Virginia –gritó malhumorada levantándose y con intención de matar a Blaise, había cocinado solo para eso!!!

-si, pero Virginia ¿qué? –pregunto con curiosidad antes de que Pansy le tirara el plato a la cabeza

-pues, Virginia.... no se, nunca lo dijo

-exacto, pues la Virginia de Draco, es la mismísima Virginia Weasley

-¡¡que!!, pero eso es imposible! No puede ser, es imposible, Draco nunca podría estar con una Weasley, es la hija de su enemigo!!!!

-si ¿ahora entiendes por que siempre te digo que Draco es un imbécil?

-no lo insultes!!

-¿cómo me puedes pedir que no lo insulte cuando a te dejó por una Weasely???

Pero Pansy ya no lo escuchaba, salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

-podeis salir –dijo Blaise a los dos hombres que estaban escondidos detrás de unas estatuas.

-siempre nos encuentras –bromeó uno

-no tenéis sutileza –replicó Blaise mirando a los dos hombre rechonchos que tenía delante

-¿eso que has dicho a Pansy hace un momento es verdad? ¿es Virginia Weasley?

-si

-¿y que haremos?

-no lo se, tenemos que pensar la mejor forma de usar esto a nuestro favor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya había pasado una semana desde su último encuentro con Draco y ya se moría de ganas de verlo otra vez. Esa semana había sido horrible, Ginny estaba todo el día con Hermione y hablaban sobre todo lo que se podía hablar, además su padre, después de la pequeña escapada de días anteriores y las continuas discusiones que tenían le había sacado hasta la lechuza, por lo que las cartas a Draco se las tenía que escribir Hermione, que lo hacía sin problemas. Neville perseguía a Ginny como si la vida se le fuera en ello, porque le había caído una bronca enorme de Arthur por dejar sola a Ginny tanto tiempo en el bosque, Ron perseguía a Neville para ver si se juntaba con Hermione, por lo que Ginny no solo tenía que escapar de Neville sino también de su hermano. Su padre, a pesar de que Ginny le había dicho que no quería, le había preparado una fiesta, a la que casi todo el reino iba a asistir, su hermano Percy y Penelope habían llegado hacía dos días al castillo, sus hermanos llegarían de un momento a otro, porque la fiesta iba a empezar dentro de unas horas.

-Virginia! –la llamó una voz por detrás que a la pelirroja le sonaba

-¡Wood! –contestó ella al chico que se acercaba corriendo- cuanto tiempo, que bien que hayas venido.

-¿cómo iba a perderme el cumpleaños de la princesa mas preciosa de todo el mundo?

Siguieron hablando por un rato mas, sobre Quidditch, cosas del país del chico, y todo tipo de asuntos, hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

-Wodd.... –dijo una voz detrás de ambos con un tono de rencor.

-hola, Harry –saludó Ginny

-Potter...- contestó Oliver con el mismo tonto de Harrry

-feliz cumpleaños, Gin –dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla

-gracias, Harry

-¿nos dejas solos, Wodd? –pregunto el chico de malas maneras viendo que Oliver no se movía de donde estaba.

-claro –dijo apretando los dientes- nos vemos, Virginia.

Ginny se giro y miró a Harry, a ver que le iba a decir ahora....

-tengo un regalo para ti –anunció el con una sonrisa dándole un paquete bastante grande- quería ser el primero en darte un regalo –Ginny pensó en el colgante de Draco y cogió el paquete con una falsa sonrisa.

-gracias –dijo ella, con cuidado empezó a deshacer los lazos y cuando abrió la caja se encontró con un bonito vestido verde esmeralda- vaya, es... precioso –dijo maravillada por el color del vestido, mientras Harry reía satisfecho.

-es para que te lo pongas esta noche

-descuida, me lo pondré.

-princesa –interrumpió Neville- sus hermanos han llegado.

-disculpa, Harry –dijo rápido antes de salir corriendo.

Harry agarró la caja en el vuelo, Ginny llevaba el vestido en la mano, recorrió todo el jardín hasta el castillo, tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus hermanos, cuñadas y sobrinos.

-fred!! –gritó mientras saltaba en brazos de su hermano- george! –se pasó a los brazos de su otro hermano.

Bill y Charlie entraron en la habitación y cogieron a su hermana en brazos, después de saludar a estos fue hacia sus cuñadas y a sus sobrinos, que la mayoría eran niños de no mas de 3 años. Después de una hora de saludos, felicitaciones y anécdotas los invitados fueron llegando para la cena y Ginny y Hermione subieron a vestirse.

-¿y ese vestido? –pregunto la castaña con la boca abierta. Y no era para menos, el vestido era de un verde esmeralda con las mangas cayendo abiertas hasta casi rozar el suelo, tenía un cinturón de gasa que colgaba hacia atrás y un cuello redondo donde Ginny llevaba en el medio el colgante que Draco le había regalado

-¿este?, me lo regalo Harry –dijo con indiferencia mientras se peinaba.

-ahh....

-¿y ese? –pregunto Ginny señalando el vestido que llevaba Hermione, que era azul con piedras incrustadas, mangas largas y un bonito y provocativo escote.

-me lo regaló Ron –contesto ella con una sonrisa tonta.

Después de un rato, cuando terminaron por fin de arreglarse las dos juntas bajaron al salón, que ya estaba lleno de invitados que felicitaban y saludaban a Ginny en cuanto pasaba, esta rápidamente se cogió del brazo de su hermano Fred, para evitar a Harry, que ya venía con intenciones de acercarse a ella.

-estas preciosa, Virginia –dijo Wood a modo de saludo.

-gracias –contestó ella con una sonrisa, la verdad es que lo de hacer la fiesta no había sido de todo mala idea, el tener a sus hermanos a su lado le encantaba.

Arthur entró acompañado de Molly, ambos sonrientes y cogidos del brazos, se acercaron a donde estaba su hija y le dieron un beso, luego fueron hacia la mesa y se sentaron, el resto de los invitados imitaron a los reyes.

Arthur, Molly, Ginny y el resto de la familia real, junto con Harry y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa principal, con el amplio salón de frente y las mesas redondas de los invitados a la vista. Ginny estaba sentada entre Ron y su padre, aunque se cambió de sitio con Ron y quedó al lado de Hermione, que sonreía ampliamente.

-ya tienes 18 años –dijo Hermione feliz

-para lo que me sirven....

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin problemas, con conversaciones, música, buena comida y todo tipo de distracciones. Entonces Arthur Weasley se levantó y se hizo el silencio en el salón, todo el mundo miró hacia el.

-queridos amigos, como todos sabéis hoy mi hija Virginia cumple 18 años –todo el mundo aplaudió y ella se puso roja- se que en la situación en la que estamos no es apropiado preparar una fiesta, pero yo no solo soy rey, si no también padre, y la felicidad de mi hija esta por encima de todo –Arthur hizo un movimiento de mano y Ginny se levantó y se puso a su lado- desgraciadamente no solo la felicidad de mi hija, así como la de todos nosotros esta en juego, si no también su seguridad. Y mi deber como padre y como rey es protegerla –Ginny se puso nerviosa "¿a que viene todo esto?" pensaba- y por lo tanto he tomado una decisión, tanto para la seguridad de toda mi familia, como para la de todos vosotros, que sois parte de mi –hizo otro gesto con la mano y el que se levantó esta vez fue Harry, a Ginny se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta, "no puede hacerme esto, no puede hacerme esto, no se atreverá a hacerme esto!!!"- tengo el placer de anunciar –a medida que hablaba Arthur evitó la cara de su hija, y se concentró en la de Harry que estaba marcada por una gran sonrisa, puso las manos de Ginny entre las del chico- el compromiso entre mi hija y uno de mis mejores amigos, Harry Potter

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pobre Ginny!!!! Que mala soy!!! Y cuando se entere Draco....... ejjeje, a saber que pasará, pero para eso hay que esperar, prometo actualizar lo antes que pueda, palabra!! Bueno, un beso muy fuerte a toda la gente que me dejó rr, a los cuales les dedico este capitulo, muchas gracias a todas!!!!! Sois las mejores!!!

Amsp14: ¡¡que tía!! Averigueste lo del compromiso, ¿di muchas pistas?? Supongo que si, porque a mi eso de la suspicacia como que no me va, jeje, pues Ron es un poco lento, por no decir bastante... pero si, los celos con Neville hicieron efecto, pero a ver que pasa... bueno un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias, hasta pronto!!

Alejandra13: ya te digo, yo quiero un Draco igualito para mi!!! Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, yo tambien estoy entre suspiro y suspiro mientras escribo, es que DRAco es mucho Draco, y eso de los papachos de oso polar me encanto, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!!!

Malfoys red-haired lover: tu calificacion de los personjaes es igual a la mía, aunque me da un poco de cosa poner a Arthur malo, pero bueno... ya cambiara, y Lucius ya te digo, no le pega mucho, pero a ver como queda... un beso y hasta pronto!!!!!

Ashely malfoy :p: hola!!!! Pues la verdad es que no pensaba continuar con el fic porque pensaba que no lo leía nadie, o casi nadie, y al final me decidí a subir otro capitulo y me mandaron muchos rr, así que ya ves... un beso y muchas gracias!!!

Leo Black Le-fay: ya te digo, precioso, estoy molida, menudo dia ayer en vigo!!! Ya quiero volver, un beso y hasta pronto tesss

D Potter Balck Lupin: hola!!! Pues en este cap ya digo algo mas de Blaise, y en cuanto a Harry como ya ves aun va a dar un poco mas de juego, y a ver que pasa.... un beso y hasta pronto!!!!

Andy-Wm: hola!!! Ya te digo, Blaise es horrible!! Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este cap tambien, un beso y prometo actualizar lo antes que pueda, hasta pronto!!!!

a-grench: hola!! Pues aquí tienes el siguiente cap, espero que te haya gustado, un beso y hasta pronto!!!

Saiko Katsuka: hola!! Te has dado cuenta de una cosa y por ahora tu has sido la única, esta pista ya es importante... espero que no me mates por decírtelo, un beso y me alegro que te haya gustado

Pupi-chan: tonta!! Eres mala!!! Te vas a enterar cuando te pille!!


	11. capitulo 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

-tengo el placer de anunciar –a medida que hablaba Arthur evitó la cara de su hija, y se concentró en la de Harry que estaba marcada por una gran sonrisa, puso las manos de Ginny entre las del chico- el compromiso entre mi hija y uno de mis mejores amigos, Harry Potter

En ese momento la sala entera se llenó de gritos y aplausos, Ginny se quedó inmovilizaba, solo respiraba porque era algo involuntario, sino ya se habría ahogado. Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella seguía con la vista fija en el vacío, repitiéndose a si misma que eso no estaba pasando. La pelirroja miró a su amiga, que estaba limpiando a Ron, al parecer cuando Arthur dio la noticia Hermione estaba bebiendo y le escupió a Ron sin querer. Ginny se dejó caer en la silla mientras pensaba en lo que podía hacer _esto es increíble, yo me voy de casa pero con Harry no me caso, ¿y Draco?, ¡¡Dios mio cuando se entere!!, voy a matar a mi padre, y Harry va detrás, a los dos en la misma tumba ya que se quieren tanto que se casen ellos_.

-enhorabuena, hermana –le dijo Fred mientras le daba un beso.

Ginny no contestó, sencillamente porque no podía, aun no era capaz de hablar, Hermione se levantó de un salto y se puso al lado de su amiga, iba a preguntarle como estaba, pero su cara ya lo contaba todo así que no hizo falta.

-sácame de aquí –rogó Ginny en un susurro con voz histérica.

Hermione ayudó a Ginny a ponerse en pie, que todavía no podía moverse, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellas, su padre se acercó como una bala.

-¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunto preocupado.

-¿ahora te importa? –contestó sarcástica.

Arthur frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione lo interrumpió, cosa que no le gustó nada.

-Arthur, la llevaré a su cuarto –sentenció con rapidez.

Harry hizo ademán de ir tras ellos, pero Hermione le mandó una mirada de advertencia, así que solo miró a su prometida y se giró hacia el resto de la gente que lo felicitaba.

Hermione y Ginny salieron del salón bajo la mirada y las felicitaciones de todo el mundo, excepto de una persona, que en cuanto escuchó la noticia se fue con rapidez, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a Harry.

Ginny se tumbó sobre su cama en cuanto llegó a su cuarto y se puso una mano en la frente.

-¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-¿tu que crees? –pregunto irónica

Hermione se tumbó al lado de su amiga y ambas se quedaron calladas mirando al techo, solo la respiración agitada de Ginny rompía el silencio.

-tengo un problema –dedujo Ginny al fin- obviamente no me voy a casar con Harry, eso por supuesto –dijo con rapidez- escríbele a Draco, por favor, y dile todo lo que está pasando, él tiene que saberlo.

-descuida, yo le escribiré

-Herm ¿qué voy a hacer?

-en primer lugar estar tranquila, tampoco creo que todo sea muy rápido ¿no?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Era una mañana calurosa a pesar de la estacion en la que estaban, Ginny y Hermione estaban desayunando en el jardín, lo mas alejadas posible del castillo.

-¿le mandaste la carta? –volvió a preguntar por sexta vez la pelirroja

-si.... –contestó ya cansada- le dije que viniera lo antes posible.

-bien...

-buenos días –dijeron dos voces tras ellas

-hola –contestó Hermione, Ginny se levantó y caminó rápido hacia el castillo bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano Ron y de "su prometido", el cual la miró con extrañeza.

-¡¡Gin!! –llamó su hermano, pero esta no le contestó y caminó mas rápido.

La pelirroja caminó hacia el castillo mientras daba patadas a todas las piedras que se le ponían por delante.

-buenos días, enana –dijo la voz de su hermano Charley tras ella mientras la cogía del brazo.

-hola –contestó secamente

-¿qué te pasa?

-nada

-ya... es por lo de la boda ¿no? –al oír eso Ginny paró en seco, su hermano se lo dijo con tranquilidad, como si no le importara que ella no se casara con Harry, "_es Charley_" se recordó Ginny, "_con el puedo hablar de lo que sea"_

-que bien me conoces –dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, sobre la hierba

-por algo eres mi hermana pequeña –se sentó a su lado y la miró expectante, esperando a que hablara

-no me quiero casar con Harry

-eso ya lo había supuesto

-pero papa....

-por papa no te preocupes, yo hablare con el

-¿de verdad? –pregunto con los ojos como platos, un rallo de luz iluminó su cuerpo, a lo mejor Charley conseguía algo.

-Bill y yo ya nos dimos cuenta ayer de que la noticia no te había hecho mucha gracia, ambos hablaremos con papa, tranquila

-gracias –dijo mientras se lanzaba en brazos de su hermano mayor

-y ahora será mejor que vayas al castillo, creo que papa te estaba buscando.

Charley se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón, luego alargó la mano y se la ofreció a Ginny, que la agarro con una sonrisa y se puso en pie de un salto

-ay... –dijo ella mientras se agarraba la cabeza y miraba al suelo, esperando a que la sensación de mareo se pasara.

-¿estas bien? –le pregunto su hermano mientras le levantaba la cara- estas pálida

-si, solo que no comí nada y... es igual. ¿vamos?

-¿quieres que te acompañe a ver al doctor Lupin?

-no, estoy bien, ya se me pasó

Juntos entraron en el castillo, mientras hablaban sobre los que ambos habían hecho en todo ese tiempo, Charley le contó muchas cosas de su reino, de su esposa y de sus hijos, Ginny, por su lado, no tenía historias muy emocionantes que contar, exceptuando obviamente su relación con Draco Malfoy, pero eso era algo que no le podía contar a su hermano.

-aquí estas!! –dijo su padre cuando la vio

-hola, Virginia –saludó Sirius Black, el actual rey del reino de los Potter y tutor de Harry hasta que este fuera mayor de edad- un placer verte –se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ginny quería mucho a Sirius, siempre se había portado bien con ella, pero últimamente odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Harry.

-hola, Sirius ¿cómo tu por aquí?

-he venido a recogeros –dijo feliz

-¿que? –pregunto ella confundida

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en el despacho mientras hablaban animadamente, los tres se quedaron parados al ver a Sirius, al que Harry recibió con un abrazo.

-enhorabuena –dijo su padrino al chico, que sonrió y se puso al lado de Ginny, ella miró a Hermione, que le decía con la mirada que estuviera tranquila

-¿me explicas eso de que nos vienes a recoger? ¿a quien? –pregunto Ginny bastante molesta "¿_es que nunca cuentan conmigo para nada o que?"_

-a ti y a Harry –dijo el mientras miraba a Arthur un poco confundido- ¿no le dijiste nada?

-quería que fuera una sorpresa –contestó Arthur con una sonrisa

-vendras a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros a nuestro palacio –explicó Sirius

Ginny se quedó callada, "_por favor, ¿pero es que no me pueden dejar en paz?"_

-¿para que? –pregunto Ginny con insolencia ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de su padre y de su hermano Ron

-para presentarte al reino, y para que conozcas el palacio y la ciudad –dijo Sirius como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, Harry permanecía en silencio, sabiendo que una palabra suya podría hacer explotar a la pelirroja y ganarse una bofetada de esta.

Ginny, cansada de discutir con todo el mundo y harta de toda esa situación, salió de la habitación con resignación.

-¿a dónde vas? –pregunto su padre con tono duro

-a hacer mi maleta, padre –explicó mientras recalcaba con sarcasmo la palabra padre

Arthur pasó por alto el comentario y excusó a Ginny ante Sirius, diciéndole que estaba muy nerviosa por la imprevista boda, el solo sonrió y ambos empezaron a hablar sobre todo tipo temas, aunque el mas utilizado era "boda"

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Ginny metía sus vestidos con rapidez y sin cuidado en la maleta, tirándolos desde el armario y esparciéndolos por el suelo.

Ya llevaba así un buen rato, tratando de relajarse y mirando por la ventana para ver si venía alguna carta de Draco, pero nada.

mientras, bastante lejos de ahí, una lechuza blanca como la nieve entraba por una de las ventanas del palacio de los Malfoy, dejando una carta con el sello de los Weasley sobre el escritorio de Draco.

Katia entró en la habitación cantando una canción, Draco había ido al palacio de Snape, a hablar sobre "asuntos secretos" de los que ella no se enteraba, se acercó al escritorio, donde una lechuza esperaba a que le dieran alguna recompensa por la carta entregada. Katia pegó un salto de felicidad al ver de quien era la carta, "Virgina Weasley".

-es una pena que hasta dentro de unos días el príncipe no venga, se pondrá feliz cuando la vea, o al menos eso espero, porque esta de un humor de perros –se dijo para sí, mientras colocaba la carta sobre el escritorio y le daba algo de comer a la lechuza, que al minuto siguiente salía volando.

El viaje de ida había sido horrible, Harry y Sirius se lo habían pasado hablando sobre la guerra y sobre el castillo en que vivirían cuando se casara con Ginny, después, Sirius, mientras le mandaba una mirada cómplice a Harry, dijo que iría a caballo el resto del camino, dejando así a Ginny sola con Harry.

Por primera vez, desde que Arthur había dado la noticia, ella y Harry estaban a solas, aun no habían hablado, y la verdad era que la chica no tenía ganas ni de verle.

-te va a encantar el reino –comentaba el emocionado mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica, que miraba por la ventana al monótono paisaje mientras aparentaba escuchar a Harry- he preparado la mejor habitación para ti –"_al menos dormiremos en habitaciones separadas"_

-¿falta mucho? –pregunto Ginny cortando la conversación de Harry, que se quedó callado y un poco incómodo

-no, llegaremos enseguida.

CINCO HORAS mas tarde (y el Harry decía enseguida), llegaron al reino de Harry, fueron directamente al palacio, porque ya era tarde.

-esta es Virginia, mi prometida –anunció Harry a los sirvientes, que habían salido a recibirlos.

Después del recibimiento, que Ginny procuró que fuera lo mas rápido posible, Harry la llevó a su habitación.

-esta es –dijo mientras abría la puerta

-aja –contestó Ginny mientras entraba en la habitación

-si necesitas algo estaré en la habitación de al lado

-aja, hasta mañana –se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de su "prometido"

La pelirroja intentó dormir, se movía en la cama sin encontrar la postura adecuada, se levantó, paseó por la habitación, miró por la ventana, leyó un poco de un libro, y aun así no era capaz de dormir. Decidida a ir a por un vaso de agua, salió de la habitación, podía invocar uno con la magia, pero un paseo no le veía nada mal.

-eso es fantastico –dijo la voz de Sirius que se escuchó en medio del pasillo por el que la pelirroja caminaba, la cual se paró y se acercó a la habitación de la que provenían las voces.

-asi es, todo está solucionado –contestó Harry, Ginny se apoyó en la pared de piedra y escuchó atentamente.

-no puedes atacar el reino de los Malfoy así porque sí, ya muchos reinos aliados han empezado a dudar sobre si fueron ellos realmente los que atacaron el pueblo, si los atacas así porque sí puedes provocar otra guerra.

-¿qué reinos han dudado? –pregunto Harry sorprendido

-el de Snape, el de Wood, el de Nocks, el de Aboot, y bastantes mas, eso sin contar con los de tus futuros cuñados, Bill y Charley siempre han estado en contra de la guerra y siempre han creído en la inocencia de los Malfoy.

-de todas formas, ahora tenemos el ejercito necesario, he hablado con unos amigos míos, tenemos mas hombres y mas armas –Ginny se quedó paralizada al escuchar eso, _¿iban a atacar a los Malfoy_?

-no puedes atacar sin razón, si no todos se pondrían en tu contra

-necesitamos una excusa –sentenció Harry vencido.

Ginny, fuera de la habitación, se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó resbalar hacia el suelo, ¿una excusa? ¿qué mejor excusa que ella misma?

ohhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿y ahora???? Jeje, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, harry es tonto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, pero solo en este fic, que en libro esta bien, no tanto como Draco, pero bueno..... se que quereis matarme porque en este chap no apareció Draco, lo se y lo entiendo, creedme a mi tambien me ha costado hacerlo sin que el, pero bueno... si os sirve de consuelo en el proximo chap aparecerá ¡¡y mucho!! Un beso muy fuerte a D- Potter-Black-Lupin, ivita black, a-grench, Andy-Wm, Malfoy red-haired loved, Luthien, amsp14 y Saiko Katsuka.

Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, lo siento mucho!!! De verdad, un beso a todas y muchas gracias de verdad, ahh!!! Y dejadme rr con vuestra opinión, por favor!!!


	12. capitulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Afortunadamente para Ginny, no estuvo mucho tiempo en casa de Harry. Al día siguiente se levantó mareada, ella estaba completamente segura que era por la angustia que sentía por lo que había descubierto la noche anterior ¿¿cómo iba a hacer para impedir que Harry atacara el reino de Draco??, no podía irse con el, porque entonces eso sería la excusa perfecta que necesitaban para atacar a Draco, y eso era algo que Ginny no permitiría.

Ahora mismo estaba metida en la cama, pensando sin parar en lo que debía hacer. Hermione ya le había mandado la carta a Draco, pero el ya la había avisado que estaría de viaje, así que probablemente no la habría visto aun, ¿y que haría cuando se enterara de que estaba prometida con Harry?

Llamaron a la puerta, Ginny ni se molestó en contestar.

-¿qué tal te encuentras? –pregunto Harry mientras entraba rápidamente y se sentaba a su lado, cogiéndola de la mano.

-bien, mejor al menos –dijo mientras la retiraba

-estupendo entonces, porque dentro de una hora tenemos la comida con los embajadores y los demás miembros del consejo

-creo que estoy empezando a marearme de nuevo –mintió ella en un susurro mientras se echaba hacia atrás y se tumbaba en la cama

Harry la miró con una sonrisa, se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que ella contestó apartándose rápidamente

-deberías irte acostumbrando a que te bese, al fin y al cabo, dentro de unas semanas estaremos casados

-no si puedo evitarlo

-no podrás evitarlo

-¿eso crees?

-Ginny, mi querida Ginny.... se realista ¿con quien estarás mejor que conmigo?, yo puedo darte todo lo que desees!, solo tienes que pedírmelo

Ginny se puso en pié de un salto, ya no soportaba mas tener a ese hombre delante ¡¡como podía ser así!!, con lo que lo quería antes!, ahora ya no podía ni verlo delante!

-¿sabes lo que te digo, potter? –gritó ella mientras paseaba por la habitación conteniéndose para no cruzarle la cara

Pero no pudo continuar con la frase, porque una sensación de nausea subió desde su estómago y la hizo correr hacia el baño. Se encerró y vomito lo poco que había desayunado. Harry estaba fuera, llamando y preguntándole que le ocurría.

Cuando Ginny estuvo segura de que su estómago volvía a la normalidad salió, se encontró a Harry hablando con Sirius y una criada atrás, que miraba con preocupación a ambos hombres.

-¿ya estas mejor? –le pregunto Harry mientras iba hacia ella y la ayudaba a andar

-si, creo que si, pero estoy muy mareada –dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en la pared y en Harry, pues no tenía fuerzas ni para empujarle

la llevaron hasta su habitación y la ayudaron a meterse en la cama, Ginny ya no sentía tanta sensación de náusea como antes, pero aún así su cabeza daba vueltas como si estuviera dentro de una lavadora.

-¿y ahora? –pregunto Harry- ¿crees que podrá ir a la comida?

-pues claro que no podrá, Harry –dijo Sirius mientras le daba a la chica una poción- será mejor que descanse, seguramente habrás comido algo en mal estado.

Un rato mas tarde Harry y Sirius salieron de la habitación y Ginny se quedó dormida gracias a la poción

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bastante lejos de ahí un joven rubio llegaba a su palacio tras tres días de viaje, había ido al reino Snape, a hablar con el rey sobre la maldita guerra, la cual ya no soportaba mas.

-Katia ¿ha llegado alguna carta para mi? –pregunto nada mas ver a la chica, que había salido a recibirle

-si, alteza, la tiene sobre su escritorio –contestó ella con una sonrisa, pero Draco ya había salido corriendo nada mas escuchar el sí.

Llegó a su habitación y encontró la carta justo donde le había dicho la chica. Tenía el sello de los Weasley, pero la letra no era la de Ginny.... ¿le habría ocurrido algo a ella? Abrió la carta con rapidez:

_Hola Draco:_

_Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, una amiga de Ginny, ella me ha pedido que te escriba esta carta debido a una serie de problemas que te contaré a continuación:_

_En primer lugar debo decirte que Ginny quiere verte lo antes posible, así que trata de venir, es urgente._

_En segundo lugar... no se muy bien como decirte esto... a Ginny la han prometido con Harry_

Al leer esto Draco tuvo que hacer una parada, lo leyó y releyó 20 veces, comprobando una y otra vez si lo que había leído era verdad o no. Ginny... SU Ginny, ¿¿casada con el imbecil de Potter??? ¡¡por encima de su cadáver!! Cuando hubo dado un par de patadas a la cama y a la mesa continuó con la lectura.

_Ginny, obviamente, no quiere casarse con el, pero me temo que a Arthur se le ha metido demasiado en la cabeza. Ahora mismo Ginny se está preparando para irse a pasar unos días a casa de Harry, no se bien cuando volverá pero no creo que tarde mas de tres días. Ven en cuanto puedas, por favor_

_Saludos Hermione Granger_

Cuando Draco terminó de leer la carta fue directo hacia el calendario, hoy era sábado, la carta la había recibido el miércoles, así que a lo mejor Ginny ya habría llegado, y si aún tardaría un día en llegar... estaba claro, saldría ahora mismo.

Así que se puso manos a la obra y se preparó para partir enseguida, mientras en voz alta...

-maldito potter!, como se atreva a tocar lo que no es suyo le arranco el brazo, no mejor lo mato directamente, total lo único que hace es molestar. Es que..... lo mato! –gritó mientras descargaba el puño sobre la mesa

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¡fuera seas quien seas! –gritó el chico

Blaise Zabini, al otro lado de la puerta, decidió esperar a que saliera Draco, a saber que le había pasado para ponerse así, con un poco de suerte y había ido mal la reunión con Snape.

Un minuto mas tarde Draco salió de su cuarto como una bala, ni se molestó en parar a saludar a Blaise, solo le dijo a Katia a donde iba por si acaso su padre trataba de contactar con el.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ginny ya no podía soportarlo mas, ¡una sola tontería mas que le dijera Harry y le daba una bofetada que lo dejaba en el sitio!, ¿¿de verdad pretendía su padre que se casara con el?? ¡pero si ni siquiera podía soportarlo una hora! ¿cómo iba a aguantarlo toda la vida!

Harry llevaba 3 horas haciendo compañía a Ginny, que no había salido de la habitación desde lo que le había pasado a la mañana.

-Harry, creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa, no me encuentro bien y para estar metida en la cama...

-pero Ginn, por eso mismo, aquí estarás bien

-no, aquí no estoy bien, por favor, Harry –rogó ella, estaba claro que si no lo conseguía por las buenas sería por las malas, pero ahí no se quedaba ni un minuto mas

-¿y que tienes en tu casa que no tengas aquí? –pregunto el ofendido

-¿sabes lo que te digo, Harry? –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama- que te vayas a la mierda

Salió de la habitación y con un golpe de varita lo que antes era su pijama se trasformó en una vestido y un abrigo. Caminó con toda la intención de ir a las cuadras y coger un caballo e irse, se iba a ir de ahí aunque tuviera que ir a pie!.

-espera Ginny! –gritó Harry que había salido corriendo detrás de ella- vuelve ahora mismo!

-no te atrevas a darme órdenes, Harry Potter, o te acordarás de mi el resto de tu vida, que no será muy larga como no me dejes en paz.

Harry continuó detrás de ella, tratando de convencerla para que se quedara, pero nada, que no había manera, ella estaba completamente decidida a irse.

Entro en la cuadra y cogió el primer caballo que vio, se subió a el y salió de allí antes de que Harry pudiera hacer nada.

Después de unas cinco horas de cabalgar sin descanso entró en los límites de su reino, ahí se permitió hacer una parada. Agradeció enormemente a Sirius la poción que le había dado, porque no se había mareado ni una sola vez.

Desde donde estaba, sólo le llevó una hora llegar al palacio. Con la primera persona con la que se encontró fue con Hermione, lo cual agradeció enormemente.

-¡Ginny!, amiga, que bien que has vuelto! –gritó esta mientras la abrazaba- ¿cómo es que vienes tu sola?

-¿con quien querías que viniera? Con el imbecil de Harry?? Jah!, a ese ténmelo bien lejos!

-uyy, de que humor vienes, ven, vamos hasta tu cuarto, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-si, tengo hambre, y mucha

-ok, entonces ve yendo tu y yo te llevo ahora mismo algo

-¿escribiste a Draco?

-si

-¿y bien?

-no lo se, no me contestó.

Ginny fue hacia su cuarto, pero antes pasó por el despacho de su padre, para decirle que había vuelto, aunque solo lo saludó con un leve "estoy aquí", lo cual pareció molestarle

bastante.

No vio ni a su madre ni a sus hermanos, lo cual agradeció, no le apetecía hablar con nadie.

-ya estoy aquí –anunció Herm mientras entraba con una bandeja llena de comida, sobre la cual Ginny no tardó en saltar.

-que rico! –dijo mientras engullía todo como si llevara un mes sin comer.

-vaya, que apetito –dijo Hermione impresionada

-es que esta muy...

-¿muy que? –pregunto Hermione mientras miraba con preocupación a su amiga, que se había cayado y ahora estaba pálida con la mano delante de la boca

Ginny no tardó ni un momento en salir corriendo al baño, en el cual se encerró y vomitó todo lo que había comido.

Hermione la llamaba desde fuera, preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

-si, estoy bien –dijo ella saliendo del baño y apoyándose en la pared

-¿estas mareada? –pregunto Hermione mientras la ayudaba a tumbarse en la cama

-si, no se que me pasa, llevo unos días así

-ginny, ¿cuántos días?

-no lo se, un poco antes de ir a casa de Harry

-Ginny... ¿cuáles son los síntomas exactos? –pregunto Hermione preocupada mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

-no se, me mareo, vomito, estoy cansada.... –de repente Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo- Hermione –llamó a su amiga asustada, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que le pasaba

-Ginny –contestó Hermione igual de asustada mientras la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, y alternaba su mirada entre la cara de su amiga y su vientre, donde Ginny tenía su temblorosa mano.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a pocos metros de ahí un joven rubio entraba en el terreno de los Weasley, con cuidado de no ser descubierto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

taraaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!! Hasta aquí!, se que soy muy mala por dejarlo así, pero es que la conversación que viene ahora es muy larga y no me entraba en este chap. Bueno, ya apareció Draco y también un nuevo personaje, aunque supongo que la mayoría ya os lo esperabais. Muchas gracias por vuestros rr!! Me encantaron, de veras, no se que haría sin vosotras!! Ahí van vuestras contestaciones:

**Andy-Wm**: hola! ¡¿¿a que si??!! Harry es tonto, al menos en este fic, en el libro es normal. Mas o menos.... en este ya aparecio mas Draco, pero el gran momento será el siguiente chap, este lo reservaba para que se supiera eso! Un nuevo Malfoy! Viva!! Ginny y el se ven fijo en el siguiente, pero en este me temo que ya viste que no. Pero poco falta!! Creo q tarde un poquito en actualizar.. pero es que tengo muchos fics, y lso voy subiendo por orden, además estoy con examenes, y ya tengo ganas de terminarlos. Pero bueno.,, mas vale tarde que nunca!! Un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Saiko Katsuka:** hola!! A mi harry tambien me parece tonto, y creo qeu a toda la gente que lee este fic tambien, pero aunque no lo parezca a mi me cae bien en el libro. No tanto como draco... pero es pasable. Me alegró mucho que te gustara el chap 11, porque la verdad, al no aparecer Draco no contaba mucho, mas bien con nada. Pero bueno, espero que este chap te haya gustado y todo eso, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Malfoys red-haired loved:** hola! Si, lo siento, se que tardo bastante en actualizar, lo siento de veras! Se lo que se siente cuando tardan en actualizar un fic que te gusta, pero... voy lo mas rapido que puedo, lo juro!! Bueno, muchas gracias por tu rr, me gustó mucho recibirlo. Aunque supongo que a todo el mundo le gusta recibir rr.... un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo!

**Sthefany Weasley:** hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr! Si, lo siento, se que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero es que no puedo ir mas rapida!, a ver si empiezan las vacaciones de una vez!! Las necesito o si no me va a dar un ataque de estrés!! Bueno, te dejo que tengo que subir estoy rapido que si no me matan, un beso y muchas gracias!!

**Potty:** hola!! Jeje, lo siento, soy mala, es una manía que tengo, dejar el chap interesante. Me gusto tu idea de la bomba nuclear!! La voy a poner en practica, aunque fijo que pansy se muere mas por el estado en que se qeudaría su pelo que por otra cosa, es que..... cierto, a Arthur tenemos que hacerle algo para que recapacite, ya pensare el que.... bueno, un beso y espero que te haya gustado el chap!

**D potter Black Lupin:** hola!! Bueno, Draco ya se entero!, y me parece que los que mas salieron perjudicados fueron sus muebles... sii! Bill y charlie a mi me gustan mucho, y mas te van a gustar después! Asi me gusta!! Hay que odiar a harry! (pero solo en este fic!!) que en el libro es pasable. A mi tambien me gustan mucho los merodeadores, escribí algo sobre ellos, y me encantan! Bueno, besos y hasta pronto!!

**Sara Meliss:** hola! Supongo que tu preferirás que suba el chap antes de que te escriba cualquier cosa, pero aun asi muchas gracias x el rr y x leerte la historia, no crei que te fuera a gustar... bueno un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Amps14:** hola! Si, en eso si que tienes razón, la ceremonia de la boda sera muy pronto.. a ver como salen de esa! Ya lo se, harry aquí no es que sea muy amigable que digamos, que conste que yo quiero mucho a harry!! En la peli y todo eso! No tengo nada en contra de el, pero es que no me apetecía crear un personaje mas para que hiciera su papel, además no es mas malo de la historia!! Un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!!

Bueno hasta aquí el chap 12, espero que os haya gustado y todas esas cosas que se dicen. Un beso a todas y dejad opiniones porfavor!!!!


	13. capitulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Ginny seguía sentada en la cama, y Hermione daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación, pensando sin parar en lo que podrían hacer, el asunto se había complicado bastante.

Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Hermione mientras paraba quieta y miraba a Ginny, que se encogió de hombros.

Con rapidez Hermione se acercó a la ventana, y justo en ese momento el ruido volvió a repetirse, era como un aleteo. La muchacha abrió la ventana en el momento justo en que una pequeña bola, parecida a una snick, se colaba dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Ginny mientras se levantaba y estiraba el brazo, para coger la bola que iba directamente hacia ella- ¡es de Draco!

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Hermione mientras se acercaba a su amiga y se sentaba a su lado

-tiene el sello de los Malfoy –explicó Ginny mientras le enseñaba la serpiente enroscada que estaba dibujada en el centro de la pequeña bola

-debe estar abajo, iré a por el enseguida –se ofreció Hermione mientras salía de la habitación a paso rápido.

Ginny se quedó sentada otra vez, sin poder creer lo que le estaba pasando, iba a ser madre… y dentro de unas semanas estaría casada con Harry, la idea de la boda hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, una sensación de náusea ascendió desde su estómago hasta su boca, y como respuesta se frotó suavemente el vientre, mientras sonreía inocentemente.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Hermione apareció en la habitación con la cara toda coloreada de rojo.

-¡¿Dónde esta?! –pregunto Ginny mirando a todos lados y temiendo que lo hubieran encontrado

Entonces sintió como algo se acercaba a ella, pero no había nadie a donde ella miraba… donde antes no había mas que aire apareció de la nada la figura de un chico rubio, mientras una capa de invisibilidad resbalaba por su cuerpo hasta el suelo.

-¡al fin! –dijo Ginny mientras se lanzaba en brazos de Draco, que sonreía mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja, apretándola lo máximo posible contra su cuerpo.

-os dejaré solos –anunció Hermione mientras salía de la habitación, aunque no la escucharon.

En cuanto escucharon el sonido de la puerta se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos, y se besaron en silencio y profundamente, demostrándose el uno al otro las ganas que tenían de volver a verse, lo mucho que se habían extrañado, y lo mucho que se necesitaban. No podían parar, aunque lo intentaran era inútil, por mucho que se lo propusieran no podían separarse, aunque ellos tampoco querían hacerlo, pero tenían que hablar ¿que iban a hacer? ¿renunciar el uno al otro? ¡eso nunca!, además ahora había otro pequeño problema…

Ginny sentía como las manos de Draco acariciaban su piel, y se introducían entre su vestido para poder tocarla. Otra vez ese sentimiento inundó la mente y el cuerpo de Ginny. Olvidó quién era, donde estaba, lo que tenía que hacer… todo, ya solo estaba él, él y ella, juntos, solos. Su habitación nunca le había parecido un lugar tan hermoso. La respiración de ambos se aceleraba, su ropa volaba en medio del aire, sin hacer ruido caía sobre el suelo, sus cuerpos se unían cada vez más, con el único propósito de sentirse el uno al otro. No existía el resto del mundo, no había nadie más, ni guerra, ni obligaciones, ni nada de nada, solo ellos… ellos…

Entonces ginny lo sintió, Draco había entrado dentro de ella, otra vez estaban unidos, otra vez estaban juntos. Y ese era el lazo más fuerte que les unía, el que nadie podría romper. Su boca exhaló un suspiro de placer, que Draco amortiguó con un beso, mientras sus manos continuaban palpando su vientre, si el supiera lo que en realidad tocaba… lo que se ocultaba bajo la capa de piel… lo que Ginny le entregaría si todo salía bien. Una vez tras otra, cada vez más rápido, se sentían el uno al otro, sus respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la habitación, las palabras de amor que se dedicaban mientras se unían una y otra vez. Las sonrisas que se formaban en sus labios, que no eran si no el reflejo de la alegría que sentían. Draco besaba a Ginny y la acariciaba mientras la hacía suya, como si fuera la primera vez.

Con un último suspiro Ginny dejó de sentirlo, pero él seguía a su lado, tocando su piel, se abrazaron con fuerza otra vez y cerraron los ojos un momento. Pero la alegría inicial de volver a estar juntos pasó al terror de ser descubiertos, ¿que pasaría si entrara alguien?, ambos parecían pensar lo mismo, porque se miraron con la misma cara de preocupación. Pero estaban tan cerca… ¿que importaba que los descubrieran?

-te he echado de menos –dijo Ginny mientras acariciaba la cara de Draco con su mano.

-y yo a ti –contestó el mientras hacía lo mismo que ella

Se acercaron todavía más, y Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, bajo él, los latidos de su corazón sonaban desbocados.

Después de un rato en el que no hicieron más que mirarse ambos empezaron a vestirse, sin separarse demasiado, no fuera a ser…

-¿de donde sacaste la capa de invisibilidad? –pregunto Ginny al reparar en la capa, la cual colocó sobre la mesa.

-cuando fui al reino de Snape, él me la regaló, ahora estoy en paz también con él –informó a Ginny mientras se acercaba a ella por detrás y la abrazaba.

Reinos, guerras, paz… otra vez todo volvió a la mente de Ginny, lo que había pasado hacía un momento… ¿fue real o solo un sueño?, tenía que ser real, porque el olor de Draco le llegaba desde un lugar muy cercano, además unos brazos fuertes la envolvía. Cerró los ojos y trató de sumirse otra vez en el sueño, del cual no quería despertar.

-¿en que piensas tanto? –preguntó él, sorprendido por su silencio

-en lo maravilloso que sería poder estar así siempre –dijo ella mientras se giraba y le miraba a los ojos.

-pronto –prometió el con una sonrisa

Pero Ginny sabía que no, no podía seguir callando lo que sabía, había tratado de posponer ese momento, de retardar el momento de la partida de Draco, de poder disfrutar de él sin preocupaciones, pero había llegado el momento.

-Draco… el otro día, cuando estaba en casa de Harry

-Maldito Potter, por su bien que no se haya atrevido a tocarte

-escúchame un momento, le escuché hablar con Sirius… tienen un ejército, un ejército lo suficientemente grande como para atacar todo tu reino y destruirlo

La cara de Draco se ensombreció, un brillo de locura y desesperación cruzó su mirada, no podía ser cierto…

-pero los demás reinos se han negado a atacarte –dijo rápido Ginny

Eso era algo bueno, Potter tenía ya dos armas contra el, la vida de su pueblo y la de Ginny, y no estaba dispuesto a jugar con ninguna de las dos.

-entonces no hay de qué preocuparse ¿no? –su voz trató de eliminar el nerviosismo, quería disfrutar de ese momento con ella, quería volver a sentirla, daba igual que acabara de hacerlo, quería más, ¿nunca se cansaría?, estaba claro que no…

-pero… -ella se sentía culpable, y ni siquiera sabía de qué tenía culpa.

-ahora no pienses en eso, por favor, solo… -se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, mientras sus manos volvían a desatar los nudos de su vestido, dándole a entender que la necesitaba- en nosotros.

-hay otra cosa –dijo ella mientras sentía las manso del chico suavemente alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿que cosa? –preguntó él sin parar de besarla en el cuello y descendiendo lentamente

En ese momento un ruido en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, que se separaron al momento. Draco se escondió detrás de la cama en el momento justo en que la puerta se abría.

-¡Ron! –dijo Ginny entre asombrada y asustada, no pudo moverse de donde estaba, por el rabillo del ojo veía a Draco metiéndose con cuidado debajo de la cama.

-Ginn, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó su hermano, preocupado al ver las mejillas coloreadas de Ginny

-si… estoy bien, ¿que haces aquí?

En ese momento Hermione apareció corriendo histérica y entró en la habitación gritando:

-¡¡gin! Ron viene para aqu…. ¡¡ron!! Que gusto verte –saludó la chica con cara de situación al ver al pelirrojo en medio de la habitación

-lo mismo digo, Hermione, pero nos acabamos de ver en el salón

-ya.. ejeje, que cosas!

-esto… ¿Qué querías, Ron? –volvió a preguntar Ginny, deseosa de que todos se largaran de una vez.

Hermione entró en la habitación, con la mano en el pecho, la cara coloreada y la mirada perdida, buscando el lugar en el que estaba DRaco escondido. Se sentó en una silla, al lado del escritorio, y vio la capa invisible, con un rápido ademán la escondió debajo de la mesa.

-pues verás, gin, yo… quería pedirte disculpas –explicó Ron mientras se acariciaba la nuca

-¿Por qué?

-lo siento mucho, hermana… verás, padre y Harry estaban discutiendo la fecha de la boda, yo le dije a papa que debería cancelarla, y si no al menos posponerla, pero lo único que conseguí fue que la adelantaran…

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cuándo? –preguntó Ginny mientras respiraba el nerviosismo que provenía de debajo de su cama, donde Draco se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no bajar al salón y matar a Harry.

-… dentro de 4 días

-¡cuatro días! –gritó Ginny mientras se desplomaba en la cama, notó como el mareo inundaba su cuerpo, seguro que eso no era bueno para su salud

-lo siento, hermana, te juro que intenté… lo siento

-es igual, Ron, gracias de todas formas, ahora déjame sola, por favor

Ron miró a su hermana, a la que ya le resbalaban unas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Hermione agarró a Ron de un brazo y lo sacó de la habitación, consciente de que la única persona a la que necesitaba Ginny ya estaba con ella.

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró Draco salió de debajo de la cama y empezó a darle patadas a todo lo que se encontraba, si la boda fuera en unas semanas aún se podía inventar algo, pero ¡en cuatro días!, en ese tiempo apenas si podía ir a su reino y volver. Se giró y se encontró a Ginny en la cama, con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo temblando

-tranquila, todo se solucionará, te lo juro –trató de tranquilizarla mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos

-¡nada se solucionará! ¡nada tiene solución!, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos irnos juntos?, voy a tener que casarme con un hombre que lejos de no querer odio, no voy a volver a verte, me van a alejar de mi familia y mis amigos, ¡por Merlín, Draco!, si ni siquiera me atrevo a decirte que estoy embarazada ¡¡nada tiene solución!!

Ginny se quedó en silencio, "glups" era el único pensamiento que cruzaba su mente, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada perdida de Draco, que se había quedado petrificado en el sitio. Tenía la mirada clavada en ella, pero sin embargo parecía que no la miraba, que miraba mucho más allá, pero a saber en donde. La chica le dio un golpecito a Draco en el brazo, pero el no reaccionó.

-¿draco? –preguntó ella con preocupación, tampoco era para ponerse así…

-¿Qué has dicho? –fue lo único que la voz débil del chico articuló

Ginny cogió aire y sonrió como quien no quiere la cosa.

-será mejor que te de un poco el aire –se levantó del lado de Draco con la intención de ir a abrir la ventana, pero la mano gélida del chico la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo

-¿de verdad? –preguntó, más al aire que a ella. Ginny solo atinó a asentir mientras veía como la mano del chico se acercaba a su vientre.

Con sumo cuidado, como si temiera que pudiera romperse, colocó su mano sobre la barriga de la chica, y empezó a acariciarla con mucha ternura. Ahora tenía algo más por lo que luchar… ahí dentro, dentro de la mujer que amaba, estaba su hijo. ¡su hijo!, que raro sonaba eso cuando salía de sus labios. Su hijo, de él y de Ginny… así ya sonaba mucho mejor. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con unos ojos avellana inundados de lágrimas que lo miraban con la más maravillosa de las sonrisas.

-gracias –le dijo mientras se levantaba y la besaba en los labios, sin lugar a dudas, ese era el mejor regalo que le habían dado en toda su vida.

Ginny sonrió, y se lanzó a los brazos que Draco le tendía, como siempre había hecho.

-nos vamos –anunció Draco- recoge tus cosas, nos vamos.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-no lo se, lejos

-pero… eso es una locura, no podemos, qué dirá tu familia, la mía…

-Ginny, en este momento nada de eso me importa, vámonos, los tres…

-los tres –dijo con una sonrisa

-si, los tres –repitió él besando a Ginny en los labios.

Estuvo muy tentada a decir que sí, e irse con el a cualquier lugar, dejar el palacio, las comodidades, ¿que valía todo eso?, nada, y poder estar con el… pero no podía. Su padre ya atacó un pueblo de los Malfoy porque creía que Ginny había desaparecido por causa de ellos, por lo que no dudaría en volver a hacerlo. Además el supuesto secuestro sería la excusa perfecta para atacar el reino de los Malfoy. Le amaba, le amaba con locura, por eso no podía permitir que eso pasara.

-no, Draco, eso no podemos hacerlo y lo sabes…

EL chico, que ya estaba metiendo las cosas de Ginny en una maleta, se paró de repente ¿no quería irse con el?, ¿por que?

-gin..

-no

-por favor

-no

-no te puedo dejar aquí

-y yo no puedo dejar que te maten

-…. No me van a matar

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Qué propones?, y que sea algo razonable, porque no voy a renunciar ni a ti, ni al bebe, si tengo que pelear contra Potter lo haré, y si tengo que hacerlo contra tu padre, pues también, y si después tus hermanos también quieren…

-no lo se! ¡no se que hacer!

Se quedaron en silencio, el cual era roto por el sonido de la lluvia, que caía fina sobre el castillo, golpeando la ventana con un grácil sonido.

-acabo de tener una idea –manifestó Draco tras un momento

-¡¿Cuál?! –preguntó Ginny con alivio.

-ya lo verás –el tono de Draco sonaba preocupado- escucha, ahora debo volver, pero volveré, la boda es en cuatro días ¿no? –Ginny asintió- pues tu compórtate lo más normal posible, que no te noten nada

El sonido de la puerta volvió a interrumpirles, y Hermione se paró en el umbral

-será mejor que os vayáis –le dijo a Draco- hay mucho movimiento abajo y no creo que alguien tarde en subir a hablar con Ginny.

-bien… -dijo Draco

Hermone volvió a salir fuera mientras ellos se despedían

-¿que estás tramando? Espero que no sea nada peligroso, nos conocemos… -empezó Ginny mientras se dejaba abrazar por el rubio

-descuida, pronto estaremos juntos, te lo prometo. Cuídate, y cuida al bebe

-no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo.

La besó profundamente, le acarició con suavidad la cara y el vientre y luego salió de la habitación a paso rápido, después de haber cogido la capa invisible

Cuando Draco se fue Ginny se lanzó en la cama, en la que momentos antes había sido tan feliz, aunque solo durante unos momentos, pero pronto todo se solucionaría, todo estaría bien en poco tiempo… no había de qué preocuparse… Draco sabía lo que hacía.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya habían pasado 4 días. El ambiente en el castillo era increíblemente insufrible. Todo el que veía a Ginny se lanzaba a ella, haciéndole mil preguntas sobre las flores, la comida, la ropa, la decoración… a ella más de una vez le daban ganas de gritar que no se iba a casar, así que dejaran de hacer preguntas estúpidas. Pero se contenía bien. Hermoine ya estaba enterada de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Draco la otra noche, así que ella era la encargada de solucionarlo todo en nombre de su amiga, que no quería oír ni de lejos la palabra "boda". Su madre también había estado muy pesadita, sobre todo con el vestido, Ginny solo asentía, total…., su padre y sus hermanos estaban entretenidos solucionando otros problemas, así que a penas prestaron atención a la boda. Bill y Charley no dejaban sola a Ginny ni un momento, preguntándole que tal se encontraba, porque sus mareos eran cada vez más continuos. Ella se disculpaba diciendo que eran los nervios. En esos 4 días había recibido 7 cartas de Draco, que él enviaba a Hermione, pues a ella no le revisaban el correo. Todas le decían lo mismo, que la quería y que no se preocupara, y que siguiera como si nada, de tantas veces que se lo dijo consiguió el efecto contrario al esperado, y Ginny se puso más nerviosa todavía ¿que demonios estaba tramando Draco?

El día de la boda había llegado, Ginny ya tenía el vestido puesto, pero no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, esperando la llegada de alguien o algo que la sacara de ahí, pero la ayuda no llegaba…

-Ginny, cielo –su madre apareció en la habitación- tenemos que irnos, ya va a empezar –su voz reflejaba la emoción que sentía

-voy –dijo ella, había tratado de retardar lo máximo posible ese momento, pero al fin había llegado.

Bajó las escaleras, su padre le esperaba al pie de estas, la besó en la mejilla

-estás preciosa –le dijo con orgullo, ella no contestó, de toda la gente que conocía jamás pensó que su padre pudiera llegar a amargarle la vida- vamos

Ginny avanzó del brazo de su padre hacia la Gran Sala, cuando se abrieron las puertas se encontró con la mitad del pueblo ahí, sentados en amplios bancos de madera que cubrían casi toda la estancia. Una alfombra roja señalaba el lugar hacia el altar, donde Harry y Sirius esperaban a Ginny. Esta cogió aire y comenzó a caminar. Las vidrieras de colores que estaban en la pared situada detrás del altar se iban agrandando a medida que Ginny se acercaba. Sus vivos colores, que irradiaban alegría, contrastaban con la tristeza en la que la pelirroja estaba sumida. En su mente no dejaba de repetirse la misma frase "Draco vendrá, vendrá", pero el no estaba ahí ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿la había abandonado?, no, eso era imposible… pensó en soltarse del brazo de su padre y echar a correr, ir lejos, a donde fuera… pero su padre, como si temiera que ocurriera justo lo que ella pensaba, la agarró con fuerza del brazo.

Llegó a donde estaba Harry, pero estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que a penas se dio cuenta, solo cuando el chico la cogió de la mano ella reaccionó y miró a su lado, donde Harry le sonreía orgullosa y victoriosamente. "¿Dónde estas, Draco?"

La ceremonia empezó, Ginny solo escuchaba el sonido de sus pensamientos, pero los demás estaban atentos a las palabras que el cura (¡¡¿tienen de estas cosas los brujos?? La verdad es q no tngo ni idea…) iba diciendo

-si, quiero –dijo Harry, el pulso de Ginny se aceleró, ¿¿¿¿Qué estaba haciendo????, pensó en echar a correr, miró a su alrededor, Hermoine la miraba con terror.

-virginia –llamó el cura- te toca

Al parecer Ginny ni había escuchado la frase, pero era obvio cual debería ser la respuesta, la pelirroja ya tenía el no rotundo en la lengua, dispuesto a gritarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero…

-¿interrumpo? –preguntó una voz que la pelirroja conocía bien

-¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! –la voz de Arthur Weasley hizo que todo el mundo se girara, mientras unos gritos de terror llenaban el lugar. Ginny y Harry se giraron a la vez, para encontrarse con un joven de ojos grises que los miraba intensamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¡¡¡patapumchimpun!!! Se acabó el capitulo! Pensé que no lo iba a acabar en mi vida!, ya lo se! Soy una cerda por dejaros así!! Pero creedme, es mejor que corte ahora… bueno, espero que os haya gustado el chap y todas esas cosas. Es para compensar lo poco que salió draco en los otros… un beso a todas, y especialmente a las que os habéis molestado en mandarme rr. ¡¡muchas gracias!!, gracias a vosotras el fic sigue aquí, y avanzando, lentamente, pero avanzando.

Y ahora las contestaciones a los rr!!:

**Amsp14:** hola!! Ya… a mi tampoco me gusta poner a Harry de malo.. pero a alguien tenía que tocarle, pero descuida, haré como en las pelis americanas, no te preocupes. ¿este es d tus favoritos?, vaya, tu descuida, yo no dejo los fics, le d quien eres esta solo pospuesto, pero este no lo dejo, además es el primero que hice y le tengo mucho cariño, por eso el principio es tan horriblemente malo. Jeje, en eso tienes razón, el embarazo de Ginny no creo que traiga solo al bebé, a mi me da que también más de un ataque cardíaco. Bueno, un beso y espero que te haya gustado, hasta pronto!

**Ivita black:** hola! Pues aquí tienes la continuación, siento haber tardado tanto… pero es q estuve sin ordenador, y cuando por fin me lo arreglaron se me habían borrado todos los capítulos escritos. Pero descuida q el proximo chap lo pongo pronto. Un beso!

**Andy-Wm:** hola! Si, un pequeño Malfoy, o una pequeña Malfoy, nunca se sabe, o gemelos, vete tu a saber, o trillizos… bueno, si nos ponemos así el equipo de futboll al completo. Si! Ya viste que DRaco y Ginny se encontraron!! Y que encuentro!, si no fuera por las interrupciones… y las noticias. Bueno pues un beso y muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el chap!

**SaraMeliss**: hola!! Aquí tienes el capitulo. No tardo tanto en actualizar! Bueno… puede que un poquito.. pero este sí que va pronto, no te preocupes. Jeje, descuida que no me esconderé, ni te desconectaré ni nada de eso, a ver quien me recomienda si no los fics después. Bueno, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Malfoys red-haired lover**: hola! Lo se.. se que tardo mucho en actualizar, y de verdad que trato de hacerlo lo antes posible, lo que pasa es que tengo muchas historias y no quiero dejar descolgada a ninguna, ademas entre los examenes y el ordenador estropeado.. lo siento, de veras que trataré de actualizar lo antes posible. Un beso y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Amelia**: hola! Jeje, pues si, después del susto inicial DRaco recupera la compostura y se pone feliz de la noticia, aunque yo creo que aún tiene que asimilarlo bien. Jeje, en lo de que harry te cae mal creo que coincides con todo el mundo, incluso conmigo, a mi en los libros me cae bien, aunque me parece un poco… lento, no se, pero en este fic desde luego no esta en su mejor momento. Pero bueno, a ver que se puede hacer con ese personaje. Supongo que ahora ron ya te caera un poco mejor… pero bueno, hay que ver lo que pasa después. Ya, Zabini y Pansy son tontos de remate, yo tambien los odios, a Pansy siempre la pongo de mala en todos mis fics, y a Blaise según me de, pero normalmente tambien, no se por qué. Claro que no me aburriste con el rr! Al contrario, cuanto mas largo mas cosas tengo para contarte luego, el final de este chap pues ya lo viste, ahora falta ver el principio del siguiente, un beso y hasta pronto

**Potty:** hola! Ejje, si, harry es un sobón. Y si, se va a armar la gorda con lo que de que Ginny este embarazada, pero bueno… para eso hay que esperar al proximo capitulo, porque en este solo draco lo sabe. Cierto, tienes razón, estoy dejando un poco de lado a Zabini, pero descuida que dentro de unos chaps ya esta aquí de nuevo para dar un poco la paliza. Un beso y espero que te haya gustado el chap!

**Saiko Katsuka:** hola! Ya, harry es tonto, q se le va a hacer, necesitaba un personaje que molestara y el era el que estaba mas cerca, pobrecito, en el fondo no lo odio tanto… bueno, espeor que te haya gustado el capitulo, porque ha sido enteramente DRaco Ginny. Un beso y hasta pronto!

**D Potter Black Lupin:** hola! Si! Al fin llegó draco, ya faltaba…. Y como no, harry dando la paliza. Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior, espero que este tambien, un beso y hasta pronto!

**Daniela Lupin de Black**: hola! Ya, que lindo, jej, espero que te haya gustado el chap! Un beso y hasta pronto!

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, y todo eso. Un beso muy fuerte, y dentro de tres días vuelvo a empezar las clases, pero os prometo que sacaré el tiempo de debajo de las piedras, si hace falta, para continuarlo cuanto antes. De hecho voy a hacer el guión ya, y así luego solo tengo que escribirlo. un beso y hasta pronto!!

Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, no te olvides el rr, porfa!


	14. capitulo 14

HOLA!! Para que veáis que no tardo tanto!!:D

**CAPITULO 14**

_Al parecer Ginny no había escuchado la frase, pero era obvio cual debería ser la respuesta, la pelirroja ya tenía el no rotundo en la lengua, dispuesto a gritarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero…_

_-¿interrumpo? –preguntó una voz que la pelirroja conocía bien_

_-¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! –la voz de Arthur Weasley hizo que todo el mundo se girara, mientras unos gritos de terror llenaban el lugar. Ginny y Harry se giraron a la vez, para encontrarse con un joven de ojos grises que los miraba intensamente._

El corazón de la pelirroja empezó a latir violentamente, ¿¿en que demonios estaba pensando al presentarse ahí??

-¡guardias! –gritó Arthur mientras se ponía delante de su familia, en pose protectora.

-he venido a por lo que es mío –informó el rubio mientras se acercaba más a donde estaba Ginny, con la mirada puesta en ella

Por un momento Arthur quedó confundido, ¿a que se refería? ¿que era de él?, entonces miró a Malfoy, el cual tenía la mirada puesta en su hija, entonces se acordó del pacto que había hecho con su padre hacía tiempo, de que Ginny se casaría con Malfoy, ¿para eso tanto revuelo?

-¡ese trato se canceló hace mucho, Malfoy! –gritó Arthur mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sarcástica

-cierto –contestó el rubio, parándose- ese trato sí, pero yo no hablo de ese

Todo el mundo se quedó confuso ¿que trato si no?, la gente corría de un lado a otro, imaginándose de que en cualquier momento llegaría el ejército de Malfoy, era demasiado tonto presentarse así, sin ayuda… los Weasley apuntaban a Draco con sus varitas. El rubio, por su lado, estaba tranquilo, aparentemente, con la varita fuertemente sujeta en su mano derecha, pero sin apuntar a nadie. Ginny ya no aguantaba más, el silencio que se había formado alrededor del lugar era como la calma que precedía a la tempestad… ¿que podía hacer? ¡iban a matar a Draco!, desde luego ese hombre no estaba bien de la cabeza ¡presentarse así! ¿que pensaba hacer? Si hacía eso ya no habría duda, solo conseguiría una batalla nueva, a no ser…

-ven, Gin, te sacaremos de aquí –dijo Charley mientras se acercaba a su hermana con cara de preocupación y la agarraba del brazo, Bill estaba frente a ellos, apuntando a Draco con la varita, por si acaso pensaba atacar a su hermana.

-espera –replicó ella mientras se soltaba y daba un paso hacia delante, pero algo ocurrió antes…

-¡¡expeliarmus!! –gritó Harry (�) mientras apuntaba a Draco, que salió volando hacia atrás.

Ginny, en acto involuntario, saltó hacia delante y fue a ayudar a Draco, que había caído al suelo.

-¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! –le susurró Ginny lo ayudaba a levantarse

-pues venir a por ti, ¿o es que no se ve?!

-estas loco, te van a matar

-no lo creo –contestó con una sonrisa mientras se ponía delante de Ginny- por cierto, estas preciosa

-¡dijiste que tenías un plan!

-y lo tengo ¿no lo ves?

-entrar y hacer que te maten no es un plan! –gritó ella como si estuvieran solos

-pues fue el único que se me ocurrió –contestó el con una sonrisa ¿es que se lo tomaba todo a broma?

Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia delante, y se encontraron con un hermoso panorama: todos los Weasley, sin excepción, tenían la boca abierta a más no poder, en especial Arthur. Sirius estaba sujetando a Harry, que trataba de saltar y matar a Draco. Hermione hablaba con Charley y Bill, a los que les explicaba lo ocurrido.

-¡virginia Weasley! –gritó la atronadora voz de su padre- ¡ven! –ordenó mientras levantaba la mano en dirección a su hija, como dándole la última oportunidad

-lo siento, padre –dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

-¡¡¡ven!!!

-ya la ha oído –gritó Draco con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Ginny de la cintura- se queda conmigo

-padre… tal vez sería mejor que fuéramos a hablar esto a un lugar más privado –opinó Bill, que acababa de escuchar la historia de boca de Hermione y no podía ocultar su asombro.

-¡no hay nada de qué hablar! La boda se hará como estaba previsto y Malfoy será juzgado y condenado a muerte ¡¡guardias!!

El grupo de hombres que observaba la escena, sin saber bien lo que debía hacer, dieron un paso adelante mientras levantaban sus varitas. Draco hizo lo mismo y apuntó hacia delante.

-¡alto! –ginny se puso delante de Draco- si os atrevéis a soltar un solo hechizo será para mi, y no creo que sea eso lo que quieres, padre

El caos era absoluto, los guardias bajaron las armas, a pesar de que no habían recibido ninguna orden de Arthur, que estaba de pie, con la mirada perdida pensando lo que debía hacer. Molly, a su lado, lloraba como una loca mientras se apoyaba en Hermione, la cual tenía a Ron protectoramente delante de ella. Fred y George se miraban el uno al otro y se encogían de hombros, ¿Qué hacer?

-bien, pues si nos disculpáis, nosotros nos vamos –dijo Draco mientras hacía una reverencia burlona y agarraba a Ginny de la mano, rumbo hacia la puerta

-¡por encima de mi cadáver! ¡¡rederis!! –el hechizo lanzado por Harry no tardó en surtir efecto, y el cuerpo de Ginny voló directamente a donde estaba él, que la sujetó por la cintura.

-¡sueltame, Harry! –gritó ella mientras forcejeaba poderosamente, pero sin conseguir nada.

Draco se giró en cuanto sintió que la mano de Ginny resbalaba de entre sus dedos, en sus ojos se dibujó la expresión de odio que había tratado de ocultar desde que había llegado ahí. Vio como la pelirroja se debatía entre los brazos de Harry, que le sonreía a Draco como si ya hubiera ganado. Mejor, que se confiara, porque solo había una forma de sacarlo de ahí sin Ginny, y era muerto. Levantó su varita apuntando a Harry, pero un rayo llegó a él antes de que pudiera si quiera pronunciar un hechizo.

-¡crucio! –la voz de Arthur volvió a repetir el hechizo que le acababa de mandar al rubio

El joven cayó a cuatro patas, a penas podía contener el dolor de dos crucios seguidos. Sentía como todo dentro de él se rompía, pero nada en comparación con la desesperación al ver cómo el rey se acercaba a su varita y se la quitaba sin ningún problema ¿había perdido? ¿había perdido a ginny?

-no, padre! Por favor! No lo hagas te lo ruego –los ruegos de Ginny le llegaban lejanos, y le traspasaban el cuerpo como finas esquirlas de hielo.

La pelirroja no dejaba de mirar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas como una vez tras otra su padre acribillaba al rubio con maldiciones. La varita del rubio estaba rota en dos pedazos llenos de astillas a su lado, los brazos de Harry la seguían agarrando con fuerza, sin soltarla. La desesperación y el terror llenaban su ser, ¿que podía hacer? Seguía gritando todo lo que podía, pero parecía que no le hacían caso. ¡¡bill y charley!!

-bill! Charley! Por favor, haced algo, os lo ruego, ¡ron! Por favor! –Ginny rogaba por la vida de Draco a todo el mundo que la rodeaba, volvió a gritarle a su padre, pero el estaba cegado por el odio, no hacía caso. Solo seguía sin parar, mandándole hechizos prohibidos a Draco, que contenía los gritos apretando los labios y levantándose una vez tras otra, sin rendirse.

De repente los gritos cesaron. El silencio se propagó por la sala, roto solo por los sollozos de ginny, esta por un momento pensó que por fin su padre había hecho caso a sus ruegos y se había detenido. Pero la cruel realidad no tardó en revelarse ante ella.

-¿listo parar morir, Malfoy? –preguntó con una voz fría que no parecía la suya, o tal vez esa fuera su verdadera voz…

Draco volvió a levantarse, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba roto por dentro. Miro a Arthur, directo a los ojos, como tantas veces había hecho con su hija. Ginny… la miró por última vez, ella volvía a pelear entre los brazos de Harry. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.... desde luego la idea de presentarse ahí no había sido tan buena como el pensaba. La varita lo apuntaba directo al corazón, curioso y triste final, pero real. La visión de ginny le produjo cierta vergüenza, iba a morir delante de ella, había ido ahí para buscarla y ahora moriría así, ¿y que sería de ella? ¿y de su hijo? No podía dejarles…

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en todas las veces que había visto a Ginny, en todas las veces que había estado con ella, en aquella noche hacía cuatro días cuando la había hecho suya. En cuando se había enterado de sus labios que iba a ser padre. En su sonrisa. En sus ojos. En su cuerpo. En ella.

Arthur sonreía. Las lágrimas de Ginny caían silenciosamente al suelo.

A los oídos de la pelirroja llegó el sonido del hechizo pronunciado por su padre, no era letal, pero dada la situación de Draco sería más que suficiente para matarle. Los brazos de Harry, que ya olía la victoria cerca, se relajaron en torno a su cintura. En un impulso incontrolado, sin pensarlo, volteó y le dio a Harry un sonoro puñetazo, que hizo que cayera hacia atrás estrepitosamente. Echó a correr y abrazó al rubio en el momento justo en que el hechizo golpeaba dolorosamente en su espalda, nublándole la visión y cayendo en un mundo negro…

¿Por qué no había muerto? ¿por que el rayo no había llegado a él? ¿Por qué respiraba el olor de la pelirroja tan cerca? Abrió los ojos y descubrió delante de él la dolorosa realidad. Los brazos de Ginny rodeaban su cuello, y su cuerpo caía al suelo. Consiguió agarrarla en el momento justo en que ella cerraba los ojos.

-¿Ginny? –preguntó con incredulidad, sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Ella no podía estar muerta, no era a ella a la que tenía que ocurrirle eso, no era ella la que tenía que estar ahí…

De su garganta brotó un grito gutural, indescriptible y horrible que reflejaba el dolor que sentía. En su interior todo se deshacía, y lo que tenía entre sus brazos dolía mil veces más que todos los crucios que Arthur pudiera mandarle en su vida. Mecía el cuerpo, todavía caliente de la pelirroja entres sus brazos, mientras un hilillo de sangre salía de la boca tantas veces besada. Su mano fue hacia el estómago de la pelirroja. Ella y su hijo… su vida perdida por un maldito error. Un cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, donde estaba la boca de la pelirroja. Un nuevo rayo de luz visitó su cuerpo.

Unos pasos se acercaron a él justo en el momento en que se levantaba con ella en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería o a cualquier lugar en el que se encontrara.

-un médico!! –gritó Hermione mientras ayudaba a Draco con Ginny, pues el rubio a penas podía con su cuerpo.

Bill, Charley y Ron se acercaron corriendo al escuchar el grito de ayuda de Hermione. Harry, Arthur y los demás todavía estaban parados en el sitio, sin moverse y con la vista fija en la pelirroja. El rey miraba su varita con la cara contraída del dolor y el horror.

El doctor Lupin, que había asistido a la ceremonia. Salió corriendo hasta reunirse con ellos y los guió por el castillo hasta una habitación.

La habitación era espaciosa, en el centro había una cama, donde pusieron a Ginny. Remus pidió a Bill y Charley que fueran a por algunas cosas, mientras Hermione ayudaba al doctor con Ginny. Ron solo daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación, con la mano en al cabeza y la mirada puesta en su hermana, negando constantemente

-¡¿quieres estarte quieto de una vez?! –le gritó Draco al ver que el pelirrojo no paraba

-todo esto es culpa tuya! –le contestó

-¡¡parad los dos!! –el grito de Hermione hizo que ambos jóvenes pararan al momento. Le pasó un nuevo bote de poción al doctor.

Bill y Charley no tardaron en llegar, acompañados por los gemelos. En sus manos traían las hierbas, el agua y las pociones que Remus había pedido. Draco estaba sentado en la cama, a un lado de Ginny, sin hacer caso a las miradas de sorpresa, incredulidad y confusión que todos le mandaban.

Con sumo cuidado Remus descubrió la herida de Ginny, tenía muy mala pinta, la sangre salía a borbotones y era muy profunda. Aplicó poco a poco las pociones, una a una, extendiéndolas con cuidado, mientras Hermione le pasaba un bote tras otro a la vez que cortaba las hierbas.

La labor del médico continuó un rato más, ajeno a las miradas curiosas que le mandaban Draco y los Weasley que estaban en la habitación.

-ya está listo, dentro de un rato habrá que repetir el proceso. Iré a por un par de pociones más –dijo con rapidez mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando el médico salió el silencio volvió a repetirse. Hermione cogió las pociones y se acercó a donde estaba Draco

-déjame que te ayude –le pidió mientras echaba la poción sobre un trozo de tela

-es igual, estoy bien –contestó el de malas maneras mientras volvía a clavar la mirada sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja

-tu lo sabías, ¿verdad? –la voz de Ron hizo que Hermione lanzara un suspiro, ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Ron no sabía como mirarla, así que no lo hizo, solo se volvió a una ventana y fijo su vista en el oscuro exterior.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Sirius, Harry (este con la nariz hinchada), Molly, Arthur y Percy entraron en la habitación, seguidos por el doctor, que venía con sus pociones en la mano, que no tardó en dar a una inconsciente Ginny.

-aléjate de ella –ordenó Arthur al ver como las manos de Draco rodeaban las de su hija

-¡ya vale, padre! –gritó Bill mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se ponía al lado de Draco

-no es momento para eso –ahora era Charley el que se atrevía a desafiar a su padre, que no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa.

-vosotros dos sois tan traidores como ella, no merecéis ser hijos míos

-tal vez seas tu el que no merezca ser nuestro padre

-¡¿Cómo os atrevéis?!

-¡silencio los tres! –gritó Hermione mirando a los tres

-ARthur, Draco tiene todo el derecho a estar aquí, más del que tu te crees. Y no es el momento para discutir, no se si habéis visto el estado de ginny….

El rubio soltó una sonrisa, que no fue percibida pro nadie más. A penas prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, porque una nueva preocupación se instalaba en su mente. Se levantó con rapidez y avanzó hacia el doctor, que lo miró con curiosidad. El rubio le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a donde estaba, mejor que nadie se enterara de lo que tenía que preguntar, si no lo vivido en el salón no sería nada en comparación con esto.

-¡si quieres decirle algo a MI médico, en MI casa, sobre MI hija, será mejor que lo hagas en voz alta! –le gritó Arthur olvidando la discusión con sus hijos.

-está bien –aceptó Draco mientras el odio que sentía hacia ese hombre aumentaba a un ritmo alarmante- ¿Cómo esta MI hijo?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

WOLAS!!!!!! ¿a que esta vez no tardé nada de nada????? ¡¡prometí que actualizaba rápido y aquí estoy!!!, ¿veis como no soy tan mala????? Bueno, eso, ya se solucionó la mitad, ahora solo falta la otra mitad, y luego ya entramos en la siguiente parte de la historia, y que sea lo que Merlín quiera….

CONTESTACIÓN A LOS RR:

**Sarameliss:** hola!!!!!! Aquí tienes el capitulo ¿¿¿¿ves como no tardo tanto?????, soy buena persona! Actualizo prontito . Al menos en cuanto puedo, hay gente que tarda mas que yo!! Bueno, un beso y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! La mision ya casi esta.

**Ivita black:** hola!! No te preocupes!! Este fic no lo dejo, que lo leen bastantes personas, asi q no os dejo colgadas, ademas es el primero que hice y le tengo mucho cariño. Pues ya viste que esta vez podeis meterme en el libro ginnes d los records porque a penas tarde en actualizar ¿¿a que no te lo esperabas????? xD un beso!!

**Andy-Wm:** hola!! xD okis!! Ven a hacerme una visita, pero a poder ser no para matarme, a ver como escribo después…. Pero si vente para aquí que te enseño mi pais, yo te invito xD jeje, pues ya viste lo que planeó draco, de todos los planes que podía haber hecho el escogio el mas estupido. Un beso y espero que te haya gustado el chap!!

**Luthien:** hola! ¿¿viste?? Jeje, subi pronto!! Es un record para mi!!!, xD, me alegro que te haya gustado el chap anterior, estaba inspirada… un beso!

**Lara-lm:** hola! Bueno, no lo subi el otro dia, pero lo subi hoy, ¿vale, no? Jeje, apenas tarde!! Creo que eres la unica que me ha dicho que deje el capitulo en un buen punto… las demas casi me matan! Tuve que subir pronto, porque las amenazas me asustaron mucho. Jeje, un beso!

**Niv Riddle:** hola! Aquí tienes el proximo chap!! ¿viste que no tarde? Jej, todo un record en mi!! Un beso y espero que te haya gustado!

**Daniela lupin de black:** hola!! Jejej, no maldigas a draco!! No vaya a ocurrir una desgracia…. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Un beso!!

**Malfoy red-haired loved:** hola!! Lo se.. dejo los chaps muy interesantes, pero es que no soy capaz de dejarlos de otra forma ¡¡pero ya viste que esta vez no tarde mucho!! xD, espero que te haya gustado, un beso!

**Saiko Katsuka:** hola! Jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el chap anterior, fue un momento de inspiración momentanea que no se d donde salio. xD, un beso y espero que te haya gustado este chap. Hasta pronto!!

Hasta aquí el chap 14!! Siento que la contestación de los rr hayan sido tan cortitas, pero es q cierta persona no dejaba de ponerme nerviosa x el mail para q actualizar y no mira a nadie!!! OO. un beso a todas!! Espero que os haya gustado el chap. Hasta pronto!, o eso intentare….


	15. capitulo 15

**CAPITULO 15**

_¡si quieres decirle algo a MI médico, en MI casa, sobre MI hija, será mejor que lo hagas en voz alta! –le gritó Arthur olvidando la discusión con sus hijos._

_-está bien –aceptó Draco mientras el odio que sentía hacia ese hombre aumentaba a un ritmo alarmante¿Cómo esta MI hijo? _

La reacción a la pregunta no se hizo esperar: Molly se desmayó al momento; Bill y Charley se miraron con incredulidad; Ron miró a Hermione, con la esperanza de que ella dijera que lo que Draco había dicho fuera mentira; Sirius agarró a Harry en el momento en que este trataba de saltar sobre Draco; Fred y George miraron a su hermana con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y ayudaron a su madre. Aunque la reacción que más preocupaba era la de Arthur, que se había quedado parado en el sitio sin decir nada, totalmente transpuesto. Lupin avanzó hacia Ginny, con la preocupación pintada en la cara, no sabía que estaba embarazada, de hecho eso habría sido lo último que se habría esperado, claro que tampoco sabía que tuviera una relación con Draco Malfoy…

-avisadme cuando despierte –susurró Arthur con voz cortada. Se levantó y salió de la habitación como si estuviera ausente, en un lugar muy lejano.

Harry aún seguía forcejeando en los brazos de Sirius, que no le soltaba a pesar de que su ahijado ponía todo de su parte para lanzarse sobre Malfoy. Fred y George cogieron a su madre en brazos y la sacaron de la habitación. Ron miró a Hermione con incredulidad, sin poder creer que ella lo supiera todo y aún así lo estuviera ocultando.

-nunca esperé esto de ti –confesó antes de salir de la habitación con un portazo

Hermione giró la cara y cerró con fuerza los ojos al escuchar el portazo, no podía hacer otra cosa que ayudar a Ginny.

-será mejor que salgas de aquí, Harry –opinaron Bill y Charley mientras señalaban la puerta con la cabeza- no es el momento ni el lugar para una pelea

Sirius asintió y agarró a Harry, guiándolo hasta la salida

Draco, que había pasado todo ese tiempo atendiendo a lo que hacía el médico, apenas había prestado atención a lo que hacían los Weasleys.

Lupin no había dejado de tocar el vientre de Ginny, y soltar alguna maldición o gruñido de vez en cuando, poniendo de los nervios a Draco, que no le quitaba la vista de encima al cuerpo inconsciente de la pelirroja.

-se pondrá bien, y el bebé también, aunque hasta que la princesa despierte no puedo hacer nada –dijo el médico mientras salía de la habitación- avísenme cuando despierte, esteré con el rey.

-no creo que sea muy seguro estar con el en este momento –previno Bill

-ni yo

Cuando el médico salió por la puerta el silencio volvió a la habitación. La situación no podía ser más desesperada, si Ginny no se despertaba no podían saber como estaba el niño y no podían darle nada para curarlo. Además cuando al pelirroja abriera los ojos tenía que enfrentarse a mas de la mitad de su familia

-sigo sin poder creérmelo –manifestó Charley mientras se sentaba en una silla, al lado de Hermione, que aún tenía las palabras de Ron golpeándole en la cabeza y en el pecho.

-tampoco es para tanto, una vez estuvimos prometidos –recordó Draco mientras se sujetaba el costado, donde tenía una herida

-si, pero de ahí a… esto

Largas horas pasaron y el estado de la pelirroja era el mismo, Fred y George llegaron un rato más tarde, cuando su madre ya había despertado, aunque mejor hubiera sido que hubiera quedado dormida, porque ahora era un mar de lágrimas y no tardaría en deshidratarse a ese paso. Por lo que les contaron Arthur estaba encerrado en su despacho, en completo silencio.

Draco notó que la pequeña mano de la pelirroja que tenía entre las suyas empezaba a moverse. Clavó la mirada en sus dedos para cerciorarse, y cuando por fin lo hizo subió su mirada hasta la cara de la pelirroja, en donde ya empezaba a abrir los ojos con mucho esfuerzo

-esta despertando –avisó el rubio a los demás presentes- Ginny ¿me oyes?

La chica movió la cabeza y abrió los ojos, tardó un poco en reconocer la habitación en la que estaba y a la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

-draco? –Preguntó con confusión al ver al rubio rodeado por algunos de sus hermanos-que pasó?

-no recuerdas, enana? –le preguntó Charley con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-iré a avisar al médico –informó Hermione antes de salir de la habitación con paso rápido

-no, no se, recuerdo… la boda, pero… gritos y poco más

-bueno, lo importantes es que no te casaste –dijo Draco

Ginny movió la boca en lo que trató que fuera una sonrisa, pero en ese momento le dio un ataque de tos y su cuerpo se rompió con cada movimiento. Recordó algo muy importante ¡su bebe! Si ella estaba así¿Cómo estaba el, pero no le podía preguntar eso a Draco delante de su familia, lo matarían ahí mismo, y la idea de ser madre soltera no le hacía ni pizca de gracia

-el bebé esta bien –tranquilizó Bill, leyéndole la mente a su hermana, la conocía desde que nació y era un poco difícil no saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza

Ginny miró confusa a los presentes¿lo sabían? lo sabían y Draco seguí vivo? Qué estaba pasando?

Ya habría tiempo para pensar en todo eso después, ahora lo importante era que el bebe estaba bien y Draco estaba con ella, así que lo demás no importaba, bueno… importaba, pero solo un poco.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Hermione llegó al despacho del rey y llamó a la puerta dos veces, le temblaba el cuerpo porque no sabía la clase de recibimiento que le harían, aunque dudaba que fuera cordial.

-adelante! –gritó una voz desde dentro

Hermione entró con paso lento en la habitación y se encontró con un panorama horrible. El rey estaba de pie en medio de la sala, con la varita aún en la mano y la cara roja de rabia, la reina estaba sentada en un sillón, llorando sin parar y sujetando la mano de Ron entre las suyas. Ron levantó la mirada cuando vio entrar a Hermione, pero la bajó al momento. Sirius, al igual que Remus, estaba un poco alejado de esta discusión y no sabía muy bien lo que hacer. Y Harry estaba con ambos brazos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza baja, sin poder creer todavía lo que estaba pasando. Aun llevaban todos la ropa de la boda y desde luego el ambiente era todo menos festivo.

-Ginny ha despertado –anunció Hermione mientras trataba de salir corriendo lo más rápido posible

-perfecto –dijo sarcásticamente el rey mientras salía de la habitación, seguido muy de cerca con el médico

Hermione vio con dolor la forma en que la miró Harry, como si no la conociera, al igual que Ron, solo que al menos a este le dolía sentir así.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ya le habían contado todos los hechos de la boda, y a medida que escuchaba los recuerdos volvían a ella, golpeándola fuertemente. Ahora lo que más temía era la reacción de su padre, que sin duda sería horrible. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse sacó a los presentes de su ensimismamiento.

El doctor Lupin se acercó a Ginny al momento

-Cómo os encontráis?

-bien, gracias

-debéis tomaros esto, princesa

Ginny asintió y Draco le ayudó a enderezarse en la cama. Luego de tomarla Ginny se acurrucó en el pecho del chico y esperó a que su padre empezara a gritar.

Arthur y su familia entraron en la habitación tras el medico, y esperaron en silencio a que este le diera la poción a Ginny. Luego comprobó con dolor como ella se acurrucaba en el pecho de ese asesino, con toda la tranquilidad; la furia se apoderó de su cuerpo al ver como Malfoy abrazaba a su hija.

Ginny levantó la mirada y miró a su padre, todos esperaban expectantes a que Arthur hablara.

-padre yo… -empezó ella

-no, no me llames padre nunca más. Cuando estés mejor recoge tus cosas y vete, este ya no es tu hogar y nosotros ya no somos tu familia

-padre no puedes hacer eso –protestaron los demás

Arthur se dirigió sin más miramientos hacia la puerta, seguido de su esposa, que no paraba de llorar

-espera –llamó Ginny

Arthur sonrió, seguro que su hija le pedía perdón, todo se solucionaría, volvería a casa. Ocultó su sonrisa y se giró

-has sido tu el que me ha echado, así que no me uses de excusa para una nueva guerra

Cuando se libró de la incredulidad salió de la habitación con un portazo, no podía creer lo que su hija acababa de decirle

-os dejaremos solos –dijeron Bill y Charley mientras echaban a toda la gente que estaba en la habitación.

-al fin –dijo Draco al escuchar el sonido de la puerta- creí que nunca se irían… ¿estas bien?

La pelirroja asintió imperceptiblemente mientras se hundía mas en el cuerpo del rubio, aspirando su aroma y sintiéndose segura. Con un suave movimiento tumbó a la chica en la cama, para que estuviera más cómoda, al tiempo que se acostaba a su lado, la abrazaba y la besaba como llevaba tiempo deseando hacer. Ella se derritió en sus brazos y acarició su cuerpo.

-auu –dijo él mientras se separaba un poco

-también estas herido? –susurró ella con la voz apagada

-no es nada

-todo ha salido del revés

-no te pongas así… ahora podremos irnos juntos, con el bebé. Seremos felices

-pero mi familia…

-eso se solucionará con el tiempo, ya lo verás –aseguró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Una semana había pasado ya, ni Ginny ni Draco estaban completamente curados, pero las ganas de irse de ahí eran demasiado fuertes. Fred, George, Bill, Charley y Ron visitaban a Ginny todos los días, Hermione también, claro. Ron solo entraba, preguntaba que tal estaba y se iba, no muy seguro de lo que debía de pensar o hacer.

Draco, por su lado, estaba hasta las narices de ese lugar, nunca en su vida lo habían tratado tan mal, y con el orgullo que tenía eso le sentaba fatal. Dormía en la misma habitación en la que estaba Ginny, lo cual no le importaba, pero no podía salir de la habitación, en primer lugar porque había guardias en la puerta, ni que temieran que fuera a robar, era el colmo. Solo salió un día en que Bill, Charley, Fred y George lo llevaron a tomar un refresco al jardín, donde le echaron una charla sobre que o trataba bien a Ginny o se las vería con ellos, que eran peores que su ejercito. Draco no lo dudó y solo asintió sin poner resistencia.

Ahora la pareja estaba en el hall del castillo, Ginny se estaba despidiendo de sus hermanos, Hermione y algunos criados, que eran los únicos que habían salido a despedirse. En el pueblo se había extendido la noticia y la gente estaba aterrorizada, sin saber que pensar sobre la princesa.

-adiós, Herm –dijo la chica a la vez que le daba un abrazo a su amiga

-ten cuidado, amiga

-lo siento…

-tu no tienes la culpa –contestó con melancolía mientras miraba a Ron, que ya no la miraba como antes.

-todo se solucionara

-envíame una lechuza en cuanto llegues

-que vas a hacer? –preguntó la pelirroja con preocupación

-volveré a casa… para algo la tengo

-Por qué no vienes con nosotros? –preguntó Ginny mientras miraba a DRrco, que asintió al momento.

-no, gracias.

-si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estamos –dijo Ginny al tiempo que le daba un nuevo abrazo a su amiga

Draco estrechó la mano de Fred, George, Bill y Charley antes de irse. Luego se dirigió a donde estaba Ron, que lo miró con incredulidad creyendo que Malfoy también le estrecharía la mano.

-adiós, Weasley –se despidió- y no culpes a Hermione de los errores de los demás, tu también lo habrías hecho por Potter –pronunció la última palabra con asco, trató de contenerse pero fue imposible.

Ron solo asintió, había estado una semana entera buscando una excusa para Hermione, y por fin la tenía delante. El la quería mucho, lo daría todo por ella, pero ella también tenía a Ginny, era un amor distinto, pero un amor a fin de cuentas ¿Ron también habría callado si se tratara de Harry? pues claro que lo habría hecho, no habría traicionado a su amigo.

Ginny se dirigió a donde estaba Ron, no muy segura de lo que iba a hacer o decir, pero el hecho de que su hermano hubiera ido allí para despedirla ya era mucho, un gran paso. Se paró en frente de él y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Ron siempre había sido para ella su hermano favorito, tenía muchos, pero Ron era con el que vivía, además era el que más se acercaba a su edad. La idea de perderle o haberle fallado era… la hacía sentir vacía.

-cuídate –susurró Ron, sintiendo lo mismo- y al bebe…

-lo haré, y tu también, y por favor, no culpes a Hermione ella solo…

-lo se, lo se –asintió mientras miraba a la castaña, que le miraba con melancolía.

-me voy –dijo Ginny mientras levantaba la cabeza, esperando recibir al menos un abrazo de su hermano, pero Ron solo asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-Vamos? –Preguntó Draco mientras extendía la mano y agarraba la de Ginny, que le dedicó una sonrisa a sus hermanos- cuidado –previno mientras la ayudaba a subir al carro.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras se alejaban del castillo, la pelirroja se acurrucó en los brazos del rubio y no tardó en quedarse dormida, mientras Draco acariciaba su pelo. Nadie reparó en la presencia de Arthur y Molly, que veían partir a su hija desde una de las ventanas más altas del castillo, en completo silencio.

El viaje duró todo el día. Ya muy entrada la noche el carro de Draco y Ginny llegó hasta el palacio de los Malfoy, casi todo el viaje se lo habían pasado en completo silencio, el estado de Ginny no era muy bueno y lo que acababa de pasar con su familia no era como para tirar cohetes. Eso sí, las palabras de apoyo y los abrazos de seguridad no faltaron por parte de Draco.

-hemos llegado –anunció Draco mientras besaba la frente de Ginny.

El rubio fue el primero en bajar, y nada más hacerlo se encontró con sus padres de frente, que no sabían nada de lo que había pasado. Draco extendió la mano y ayudó a bajar a Ginny, que a penas se mantenía en pie. Las caras de Lucius y Narcisa reflejaban la alegría que sentían al tener a la pelirroja de vuelta, y nada más verla fueron hacia ella

-Virgina, querida, que gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo –dijo Narcisa mientras abrazaba a la joven, que hacía enormes esfuerzos para no desmayarse.

-te encuentras bien? –preguntó Lucius con preocupación mientras reparaba en la cara pálida de la chica

-si… solo…

-te llevaré a la habitación –dijo Draco mientras la cogía en brazos, momentos antes de que la chica se desmayara.

Lucius y Narcisa siguieron a Draco todo el camino hasta el piso superior, donde estaba la habitación del chico, la que a partir de ahora también sería la de Ginny. No dejaron de preguntarle ni un solo momento todo lo que había ocurrido, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que contárselo todo con lujo de detalles, eliminando la parte del embarazo de la pelirroja, eso ya se lo dirían ambos mañana

-madre ¿puedes avisar a Katia, por favor? –preguntó Draco mientras dejaba a la pelirroja sobre la cama.

-claro hijo

Unos minutos más tarde la reina volvía acompañada de una sonriente Katia, que no cabía en sí de felicidad al volver a ver a la pelirroja, aunque su mirada se tornó en terror al ver que la chica estaba inconsciente sobre la cama.

El médico vino enseguida, y toda la noche se ocupó del estado de la chica, ninguno de los presentes se separó del lado de Ginny, y todo el castillo esperaba con ansias información sobre el estado de la futura princesa.

A la mañana siguiente la noticia de la vuelta de Virginia, así como su nombre completo, se extendió por el pueblo, dejando a todos los ciudadanos más que impresionados. Sobre todo a uno.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Blaise Zabini descansaba tranquilamente en el sillón, con los ojos medio cerrados.

-blaise! –la voz de Pansy lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, sobresaltándolo.

-maldita sea! No sabes llamar a la puerta como una persona normal?

-no te has enterado?

-enterarme de que?

-virginia ha vuelto!

-ah si? –preguntó Blaise con cierto toque de indiferencia

-si! Como lo has permitido?

-y que querías que hiciera? Si lo mato ahora no serviría de nada, y a Virginia no puedo matarla

-por que no? –Preguntó Pansy confundida- si no lo haces tu lo haré yo, se acabarán mis problemas antes de que me de tiempo a decir adiós virginia

-no, a ella no la puedes tocar

-se puede saber por que? –gritó Pansy totalmente confundida

-tenemos un nuevo… socio

-un nuevo socio?

-asi es

-y que nos ofrece ese nuevo socio? Y a cambio de que? Y por que no me habías dicho nada?

-ese nuevo socio nos ofrece el reino de Malfoy en bandeja, a cambio de Virginia y no te lo dije porque no me dio la gana

-y quien es?

-no lo conoces

-ah no? Pues no se por que, pero no te creo

-pues deberías hacerlo –dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella- odio que la gente no confíe en mi –la besó salvajemente mientras la lanzaba contra el sof�- y tu, mas que nadie

-suéltame, Blaise –ordenó ella mientras trataba de zafarse

-vamos, Pansy, no me digas que tratas de mantenerte virgen para tu querido Draco, porque no me lo creo

-muérete

-por ahora no, gracias –la volvió a besar mientras poco a poco la desnudaba, sin hacer caso a sus gritos.

-te he dicho que no! –gritó ella mientras le pegaba un bofetón y conseguía sacárselo de encima

Blaise se quedó sentado en el sillón, tratando de controlarse

-no te atrevas a hacerle nada a Virginia –advirtió Blaise

-no puedo prometerte eso

-verás, Parkison, te lo voy a explicar así, si tu le haces algo a Virginia, lo que le pase a ella no será nada en comparación con lo que el tipo ese nos va a hacer a nosotros ¿Esta claro? Así que por tu bien estate quieta

Pansy Salió como una furia de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Blaise, por su lado, salió al pueblo, necesitaba entretenerse, a partir de ahora debía estar demasiado atento a los movimientos de Draco y Virginia, y eso iba a ser muy aburrido.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El suave sonido del tranquilo amanecer la sacó de su profundo sueño. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y descubrió que ya se sentía mucho mejor, paseó la vista por la habitación en la que se encontraba y no pudo evitar recordar cuando hacía unos meses había despertado en esa misma cama.

-buenos días –saludó una voz fría a su lado, que trataba de sonar cálida y lo conseguía muy bien

-hola –saludó Ginny mientras le hacía un gesto a Draco para que se acercara a ella

El chico obedeció al momento y se tumbó al lado de la pelirroja, en la cama, abrazándola.

-que tal el bebé? –preguntó ella temiendo la respuesta

-bien, pero tienes que cuidarte

-que hora es?

-son las 8, pero llevas tres días ahí

-tres días! –dijo ella sin poder creérselo

-así es… creí que no despertarías

-ya me siento mucho mejor –anunció ella mientras besaba al rubio en el cuello

-créeme, Gin, nada me gustaría mas, pero mis padres están abajo histéricos por verte y saber qué es lo que tanto escondo –dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a su vez a la pelirroja a hacer lo mismo

-y que es lo que tanto escondes?

-al bebé

-no se lo has dicho?

-no

-por que?

-porque quiero que me ayudes a controlar los gritos, seguro que si tu estas delante no me gritarán tanto.

-que amable por tu parte

-ya lo se –dijo con una sonrisa mientras la besaba y la cogía en brazos, bajándola al suelo- vamos?

-si no queda más remedio…

-luego vendremos y terminaremos lo que empezaste ¿vale? –preguntó con una sonrisa, la pelirroja se puso roja y caminó delante del chico, que la abrazó por la espalda y no la soltó hasta llegar al salón

-buenos días! –saludaron Narcisa y Lucius nada más ver a Ginny y a su hijo, que no la soltaba

-hola –saludó la pelirroja un poco avergonzada

-como te encuentras? –Preguntó el rey mientras la invitaba a sentarse- supongo que estarás hambrienta, le diré a la sirvienta que te traiga algo

-gracias –dijo Ginny mientras aceptaba el asiento

-tenemos una noticia –Draco llamó la atención de sus padres, ya no se lo podía seguir guardando- Ginny y yo vamos a…

-casaros? –aventuró Lucius

-hombre, eso por supuesto, pero no era a lo que me…

-katia! –gritó Ginny mientras se levantaba y corría a abrazar a su amiga, a la que se le cayó todo lo que traía en la bandeja de la impresión.

-señorita! –contestó la chica mientras le devolvía el abrazo

-ginny! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llames ginny?

Ambas chicas se separaron y se miraron con una sonrisa, pero entonces Katia reparó en que las miradas de los reyes estaban puestas en ella y se agachó al momento a recogerlo todo, la pelirroja se agachó también y ayudó a su amiga, y en cuanto acabaron la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta la mesa.

-quiero que escuches la noticia –informó la pelirroja mientras se iba al lado de Draco, segura de que con la presencia de la chica todo iba a ser más fácil

Draco carraspeó, agarró a Ginny de la cintura y lo soltó:

-ginny y yo vamos a ser padres

El silencio que se formó en la habitación fue interrumpido por la tos nerviosa de Blaise Zabini, que entraba en la habitación mientras sorbía un café y casi se atraganta de la impresión, a él nadie le había dicho que la Weasley estaba embarazada

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

acabó el chap! Se que no fue ni tan bonito ni tan emocionante como el anterior, pero bueno… algo más tiene que pasar, si no la historia no avanza. ¿os gusto? Os horrorizo? Os parecio largo? Corto?

Muchas gracias por vuestros rr! Se que esta vez ya tardé mas en actualizar, pero es que si no actualizo el resto de los fics me matan, sorry!

**Andy-Wm** hola! Tienes ganas de conocer España? xD, yo te invito no te preocupes, cuando vayas a venir me avisas y te hago una lista con los lugares que más merecen la pena. Pues la reaccion de la familia fue… extraña, ahora solo falta ver como reacciona la otra, aunq seguro mejor q la primera, y ver quien que pasa con GInny y Draco, que los pobres lo tienen todo en contra. Muchas gracias por el rr y un beso!

**Lara-lm**: hola! Tienes razón, a ginny le pasa de todo, pero creo q si no le pasaran la mitad de las cosas que le pasan los fics serian un rollo, y en el fondo no me da tana pena q tiene a malfoy con ella, asi q no se qje. Xd, yo tampoco sabria donde meterme si estuviera con ellos. Me alegro mucho q te guste tanto xD, un beso y muchas gracias!

**Ivita black:** hola! Claro q no quiero armar una tercera guerra mundial, para eso ya están otros xd, solo una pequeña batalla familiar, nada mas. Bueno… harry intenta lanzarsele encima (quien no) pero afortunadamente esta sirius q lo para, q lindo el. Bueno, a arthur x el momento lo djamos dnd esta, pero calladito, q se alejan d el y ya viene el otro a liarla, desde luego deberia darles vergüenza, y el bebe si, esta bien, no creo que me perdonarais si le mato el bebe a ginny, ademas no soy tan mala. Xd, un beso y muchas gracias por el rr!

**Malfoy red-haired loved:** wolas! Siento haber tardado en actualizar, lo hago lo antes q puedo, pero los demas fics y los examenes no me djan tiempo. Espero q este capitulo tambien te haya gustado y haya valido la pena. Muchas gracias por tu rr, un beso y hasta prontoª

**Niv Riddle:** hola! xD gracias, bueno, el capitulo anterior era un poco imprevisible, pero tratare de que las proximas cosas sean un poco mas rebuscadas, asi sorprendera mas. Un beso y gracias por el rr!

**Luthien:** hola! Xdd pues claro! Chupate esa arthur! Xdd es q draco siempre esta calentandole las narices a tdoo el mundo, xdd, ojala este chap te haya gustado, un beso y hasta pronto!

**Amsp14:** hola! Si bueno, la pobre hermione… le toco pagar con el pato, pero parece q ron ya se va dando cuenta de lo q tiene y no creo q quiera perderlo, pro se sabra mas sobre esta pareja en proximos capitulos, lo prometo. Xdd si, la ultima vez fui buena y subi esos dos casi seguidos, xq me parecia muy injusto hacer esperar a la gente dejando el chap como lo dje. Bueno, al final ginny no rompio con todos los de su familia, parece q sus hermanos son mas amables q sus padres, y su madre mas bien esta medio entre el marido y ella y claro, se dja guiar. Bueno, ahora arthur medio paso d ginny, o al menos esa es la idea q quiere dar, xq x dntro est deseando tener a su hja d vuelta. A harry lo he puesto malo, si, pero no tanto, no os dejeis llevar por las apariencias, el pobre esta muy dolido. Un beso y hasta pronto!

**Anto:** hola! Otra q me quiere matar! Xd voy a ir a la policia un dia d estos a poner un par d nenuncias, xq parece q todo el mundo me odia, snif snif, pobre yo, de cada 10 rr 8 son d amenazas. Me alegro mucho d q te haya gustado este fic tambien xd, me alegro d tenerte como lectora, un beso y hasta pronto! Aah y gracias por tu rr!

**Daniela Lupin de Black:** hola! Xdd siento haberte djado asi… pero es q si no no sabia como dejarte, xd se q syo mala, sorry… la verdad es q mis padres no me enserñaron esa leccion, pero sin duda dberian haberlo hecho xDD bueno, la reaccion, fue esa, tal vez la deberia haber puesto más violenta, pero el estado de todos no era como para ello. Muchas gracias por el rr y ojala t haya gustado el chap, hasta pronto!


	16. capitulo 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Draco carraspeó, agarró a Ginny de la cintura y lo soltó:

Ginny y yo vamos a ser padres

El silencio que se formó en la habitación fue interrumpido por la tos nerviosa de Blaise Zabini, que entraba en la habitación mientras sorbía un café y casi se atraganta de la impresión, a él nadie le había dicho que la Weasley estaba embarazada

Nadie hizo caso a la reacción de Zabini, ya que todos estaban demasiado ocupados mirando a la joven pareja, que sonreía esperando una felicitación. Lucius y Narcisa se miraron asombrados ¿Cómo se atrevía su hijo a hacerlos tan pronto abuelos, de todas formas rápidamente volvieron al mundo real y avanzaron hacia ambos al tiempo que les felicitaban y abrazaban.

enhorabuena –dijo Lucius con una sonrisa- si es chico que se llame como yo, ¿vale? –su voz sonó emocionada y Draco no pudo por menos que sonreír.

Mientras, Narcisa abrazaba a Ginny

tenemos que empezar a comprarlo todo, hay que comprar la cuna, los biberones, ropa, baberos –continuó con su larga lista, y llamó a un par de criados para que comenzaran a preparar la habitación

pero si aun falta mucho! –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, feliz de que al menos alguien de su familia, que era como ya los considerara, se alegrara por esto.

déjala, así está entretenida –sonrió Draco

ejem… -Blaise, que ya había salido de su asombro, llamó la atención de los presentes mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación- enhorabuena alteza –dijo mientras se arrodillaba.

Draco notó algo raro en él, pero en ese momento no tenía mente ni para fijarse en ello.

gracias, ¿ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó el rubio temiendo que se hubiera producido un nuevo ataque.

no, es solo que me enteré de que habíais vuelto y quería saber que tal os había ido el viaje, alteza

ahh pues bien. Necesito que convoques a los miembros del consejo, tengo que hacerles un par de anuncios

por supuesto, como ordenéis

Blaise salió de la habitación con paso apresurado, ¿Cómo era posible que él no supiera que la Weasley estaba embarazada? Se dirigió a la sala de audiencias, desde ahí podría contactar con él sin que nadie le molestara. Con su varita introdujo el código de la chimenea con la que quería contactar y en cuestión de segundos la cara de su nuevo socio asomó entre las llamas.

que quieres! –gritó el hombre, molesto por la interrupción

disculpe, señor, pero es que tengo noticias…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

no los abras –repitió nuevamente Draco

no los voy a abrir! –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados

por aquí

El rubio agarró a Ginny del brazo y con cautela la fue guiando por el largo pasillo, sorteando todos los obstáculos que se interponían entre ellos

Draco, a ver a donde me llevas, ¡por tu bien que no choque con nada! Recuerda que tengo a tu hijo aquí! –gritó mientras se señalaba la barriga, o lo que ella creía que era su barriga, porque con los ojos cerrados no atinaba

El rubio sonrió, aun le daba un vuelco el estómago cuando recordaba que iba a ser padre, pero siempre pensaba que para eso aún faltaban algunos meses, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para hacerse a la idea.

Siguieron caminando un poco más, hasta que al fin llegaron. Draco se paró y abrió la puerta de la habitación, instó a Ginny a entrar con un golpecito y cuando estuvieron dentro cerró la puerta.

ya puedes abrirlos

Ginny abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, el lugar al que la acababa de traer Draco era su nueva habitación, la de los dos. Miró a su alrededor, la habitación era grande y espaciosa. En el centro había una cama de matrimonio cubierta por mantas de seda, en la parte derecha había una gran chimenea y ante esta un sillón. La habitación era muy luminosa y la luz entraba a través de dos grandes ventanas que se encontraban a ambos lados de la cama, con una preciosa vista hacia el jardín, el bosque y el mar de fondo. Había un par de armarios y una puerta que debía de conducir al baño, también al lado de la chimenea había una gran estantería con algunos libros. Pero lo que más le gustó a Ginny fue pensar que esa era su nueva habitación, suya y de la persona que estaba a su lado.

es preciosa –dijo con una sonrisa, y sin poder contenerse saltó sobre la mullida colcha de la cama y empezó a saltar, radiante de felicidad

no creo que eso sea bueno en tu estado –comentó con preocupación Draco

no seas tonto! –gritó ella mientras se lanzaba sobre él y juntos caían al suelo, en medio de una ataque de risa

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mucho más lejos de ahí, a un día de viaje, un joven de cabello rojo esperaba apoyado en un árbol y bañado por la luz del sol a que llegara el momento. Se giró al escuchar el sonido de pasos que se acercaban detrás de él, el momento había llegado. Al girarse se encontró con Hermione Granger, que venía cargada con sus maletas, lista para la partida

Ron! –exclamó sorprendida, era la última persona a la que esperaba encontrarse ahí.

hola Hermione –saludó él con timidez, pero con la cabeza bien alta

La chica se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir, unos metros más adelante el cochero seguía esperando para irse, pero la chica le hizo una seña para que esperara un momento más.

ocurre algo? –preguntó ella, tremendamente nerviosa.

he venido a pedirte perdón.

Hermione hizo amago de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero se calló con la misma rapidez

lo siento mucho, Ginny tenía razón, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… lo siento, espero que puedas perdonarme

La castaña sonrió alegremente

ya estas perdonado

Ron asintió y avanzó un poco más hacia ella.

verás Hemione, hay otra cosa que quería decirte...

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró ¿Qué le iba a decir? Tenía la leve de esperanza que al final se atreviera a decirle lo que según Ginny sentía por ella

no quiero que te vayas, esta es tu casa

no puedo Ron, y lo sabes, tu padre…

mi padre puede decir lo que quiera, yo quiero que te quedes, no, necesito que te quedes.

La chica miró a Ron, que movía las manos nerviosamente, al parecer el ataque de valentía que le había dado para ser capaz de decirle eso se había terminado, y ahora volvía a ser el tímido Ron. Hermione sonrió porque no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer.

te quiero… -dijo él con la vista clavada en el suelo- siempre te he querido

Hermoine se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió todavía más, aunque tratara de no hacerlo no era capaz de no sonreír. Ahí estaba, Ron se lo había dicho, ya no tenía nada que temer, ahora ya todo estaría bien. Cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de que Ron la miraba, tal vez esperando una respuesta ¿pero era necesario que se lo dijera? De verdad no se había dado cuenta? Era tan despistado como tímido? En vez de contestar avanzó hacia él y le dio el beso que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando poder darle, sin el temor a ser rechazada. Ron y Hermione se besaron y ninguno supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solo que cuando se separaron para abrazarse la noche había caído y el cochero hacía rato que se había ido.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El tiempo pasó y pasó, la nieve se derritió con rapidez y fue sustituida por las flores que comenzaban a florecer por todas partes. En el palacio de los Malfoy la gente estaba cada vez más nerviosa, pues Ginny estaba a punto de dar a luz, le quedaba poco menos de una semana y el médico por orden de Draco se había instalado en el castillo. Todos esos meses que habían pasado habían sido maravillosos para ambos, Ginny ya se había hecho con la vida en el castillo y con la gente y le encantaba pasear por la ciudad; Draco se ocupaba de los asuntos del reino, la guerra se había detenido y todo indicaba que al fin la paz había llegado, pero no quería confiarse a pesar de que Ginny le aseguraba de que no había nada que temer, de todas formas y a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenía siempre sacaba tiempo de donde fuera para estar con Ginny. Aun no se habían casado a pesar de que Draco había insistido en ello y todo el reino esperaba con ansias la boda que parecía no llegar. En una ocasión Draco le había preguntado a Ginny la razón de retrasar tanto su compromiso y ella había contestado que prefería esperar un poco, al menos hasta que el asunto de la guerra se solucionara completamente y así podar contar con la presencia de sus hermanos; él no discutió más, la verdad es que con tal de tenerla a su lado poco le importaba lo demás.

Con el paso del tiempo el nerviosismo en general y el de Draco en particular aumentaba proporcionalmente al crecimiento de la barriga de Ginny, que sonreía cada vez que alguien la trataba como si fuera de porcelana, bueno… eso al principio, porque luego sacó su vena Weasley y ya nadie la volvió a tratar así, menos Draco, que aunque lo intentaba no podía.

alteza! –Draco se puso en pie de un salto al escuchar que lo llamaban.

ginny está de parto! –gritó el, seguro de que acertaba en su suposición

Miró al frente y se encontró con Ginny, que reía sin parar

siempre picas! –dijo mientras se reía

Draco avanzó hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara, la enorme barriga sobresalía de su cuerpo y ese vestido hacía que pareciera todavía más grande. En cuanto el chico estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Ginny saltó sobre él y le abrazó mientras le besaba.

ay Draco… -dijo mientras se separaba de él y se ponía la mano en el estómago, sujetándose la gran barriga

si hombre, que voy a picar otra vez y todo –soltó él, riendo mientras trataba de volver a besarla

aggrr –gritó ella mientras se apoyaba en Draco.

El rubio se puso nervioso y comenzó a llamar a gritos a todo el que estuviera cerca mientras ayudaba a Ginny a tumbarse en la cama, mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a sudar y a respirar con agitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos dos criadas y el médico entraron en la habitación y mandaron salir a Draco.

yo me quedo! –dijo el mientras trataba de volver al lado de la pelirroja

por favor, alteza, déjeme hacer mi trabajo –rogó el médico, que no era capaz de trabajar con las continuas quejas y preguntas de Draco.

Así el rubio salió de la habitación y se reunió con sus padres en el salón, que habían venido hacia unas semanas para estar presentes en el momento del parto de Ginny.

ya esta dando a luz? –preguntó Lucius nervioso

si

oh! Yo voy arriba –dijo emocionada Narcisa mientras corría hacia las escaleras

ehh! Eso es injusto, si ella puede por que yo no? –preguntó Draco celoso mientras veía como su madre se alejaba.

Pasaron unas horas que a Lucius y Draco le parecieron días hasta que Narcisa bajó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Padre e hijo no habían parado de pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, chocando continuamente.

enhorabuena hijo –dijo Narcisa a Draco antes de que este saliera disparado hacia la habitación.

Cuando llegó se encontró con Ginny tumbada en la cama y a su alrededor el médico y las criadas limpiando y arreglándolo todo. Draco se acercó y se encontró con un pequeño bulto entre los brazos de la pelirroja, que le sonrió con mirada cansada.

Sin poder articular palabra se arrodilló al lado de Ginny y le besó la frente mientras miraba absorto el pequeño que descansaba en los brazos de la pelirroja.

es un niño –informó ella mientras le daba el bebé con cuidado a Draco, que sintió un nudo en el estómago mientras cogía al pequeño en brazos.

wow… -susurró mientras miraba al pequeño- es precioso

es mi hijo, ¿que esperabas? –Ginny se echó a reír, pero al momento el dolor de estómago le volvió todavía más fuerte así que se tumbó de nuevo y medio cerró los ojos

te encuentras bien?

estoy cansada, pero bien

te dejaré dormir

quédate conmigo, por favor

claro

Draco le dio el pequeño a una criada, para que se lo enseñara a sus padres y le vistiera y se tumbó al lado de Ginny, que se durmió al momento.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el nacimiento del pequeño Jack, que fue como lo llamaron sus padres. Ginny ya estaba completamente curada y se pasaba el día corriendo de un lado para otro, jugando con el pequeño, que tenía loco a todo el mundo. Jack tenía el pelo rubio de su padre y los ojos de su madre, y a ambos los tenía locos de la emoción. No había día en el que Draco no saliera en medio de una reunión y fuera a jugar con Ginny y el pequeño al jardín, los consejeros y demás políticos ya estaban acostumbrados, así que no decían nada.

Ginny se tumbó sobre el césped, dejando que la luz del sol bañara su cuerpo mientras el pequeño dormía tranquilamente a su lado, en la cunita y tapado por una sombrilla. No podía dejar de mirarle. Trataba de encontrar en su mente un momento en el que hubiera sido tan feliz como ahora, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo encontraba, de todas formas aún le faltaba algo.

hola –saludó una voz detrás de ella

hola Draco! –contestó mientras se levantaba

esta dormido?

aja, y lo suyo me costó…

De repente una lechuza blanca llegó volando y se posó en el hombro de Ginny, depositando una carta con el sello de los Weasleys en las manos de la pelirroja, que se quedó blanca de la impresión. Les había notificado a sus hermanos el nacimiento del niño, todos le habían contestado, excepto Percy, dándole la enhorabuena y pidiendo una invitación a la casa para conocer al pequeño, Ginny ya estaba preparando una pequeña recepción para su familia.

ábrela! –instó Draco con curiosidad mientras miraba a Ginny, que se había quedado con la carta en la mano y la boca abierta

La pelirroja hizo lo que el rubio le pedía y la abrió, leyó el contenido y se quedó con la boca todavía más abierta

es de Ron y Hermoine, nos dan la enhorabuena y… nos invitan a su boda

boda?

vaya! No sabía que se casaran! Es genial!

alto alto. ¿boda? Allí? A ti no se, pero a mi me ahorcan.

vamos ya será para menos, Hermoine y Ron dicen que no se casarán si no vamos, así que no nos queda otra, y tenemos que llevar al pequeño, así que…

a Jack también? No me fío ¿no será un truco de tu padre para secuestrarte?

no exageres, anda vamos a preparar las maletas que la boda es pasado mañana, así que tenemos que salir mañana a la mañana, que con Jack hay que ir despacio

Le dio un beso a Draco, cogió al niño con cuidado y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a contestarle la carta a Hermione, desde luego no sería fácil, pero algún día tenía que enfrentarse a su familia ¿no?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Estaban a punto de partir, ya lo tenían todo listo y ya la mitad del castillo les estaba esperando fuera, así que lo único que les faltaba era despedirse. Durante toda la noche Draco había estado insistiendo en que era mejor pensarlo con más calma, pero Ginny sabía como callarle, y él ya no había dicho nada más.

Los padres de Draco se quedaron para dejarlo todo en orden, se ofrecieron a cuidar a Jack, pero el bebé se iba con sus padres, así que solo se tenían que ocupar del castillo.

Blaise –llamó Draco antes de subir al carruaje

dime alteza

cuida todo esto, ¿Vale?

por supuesto –dijo con cierto tono de ironía, del que Draco no se dio cuenta porque Ginny ya le estaba llamando

Ambos subieron al carruaje y se alejaron del palacio. Ginny jugaba con Jack, que descansaba tranquilamente sobre sus rodillas, riendo sin parar; Draco, a su lado, le hacía caras al bebe para que riera, lo que ellos no sabían era que detrás suyo, a unos cuantos km de diferencia Blaise Zabini les seguía para cumplir las órdenes que claramente le habían sido impuestas por su "socio"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

se terminó! xD siento la tardanza, sorry! Bueno, este capitulo fue un poco corto, pero pasaron bastantes cosas, no creo q le quede mucho al fic, tal vez unos cuatro capitulos más o por ahí, snif snif, q pena me da! No quiero terminarlo xD bueno muchas gracias por todos los rr! Muchas gracias a: **amsp14, ivita black, Ginny-ForEver, andy-Wm, Ashley-malfoy :P, Niv Riddle, KagRin Adriana, Lady Laura Malfoy, Malfoy red-haired loved, Sthefany Weasley, Saiko Katsuka, Morella Malfoy, D Potter Black Lupin. **Siento si no nombré a alguien, pero es q a veces no me llegan rrs, se q lo digo siempre, pero es q fanfiction me odia, un beso y hasta pronto!


	17. capitulo 17

**CAPITULO 17**

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la ciudad en la que Ginny se había criado. La ciudad estaba decorada para la ocasión, y la mayoría de los habitantes estaban vestidos de gala, preparándose para ir a la boda que comenzaría en unos momentos. Caminaron en el carruaje hasta llegar al castillo, que se alzaba majestuosamente sobre la colina, con toda la ciudad a sus pies y con la larga muralla cercando todo el territorio, hacía apenas unos años esa muralla no había sido necesaria, pero al comenzar la guerra tuvo que construirse con toda la rapidez posible. A medida que se acercaban al castillo veían con más continuidad a hombres, mujeres y niños vestidos de gala corriendo de un lado para otro, mientras los sirvientes que trabajaban en el castillo iban corriendo de un lado para otro con toda clase de adornos en la mano. Ginny supuso que el día de su casi-boda con Harry todo eso habría ocurrido de la misma forma para ella.

La pelirroja miraba por una ventana y por la otra casi a la vez, tratando de no perderse detalle de todo lo que veía. Draco, que tenía a Jack entre sus brazos, miraba divertido a la chica, mientras esperaba con ansias a que el niño se despertara para poder jugar con él.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del castillo y bajaron nadie reparó en su presencia, todo estaba patas arriba por la boda que empezaría en unas horas y nadie se daba cuenta de que la princesa acababa de llegar.

y bien? –preguntó Draco mirando con nerviosismo hacia todos lados, temiendo que de repente Harry o Ron salieran con la varita en alto dispuestos a matarle.

y bien que? –preguntó la pelirroja mirando para todos lados, buscando a alguien conocido al que saludar, pero cada vez que encontraba a alguien conocido este no reparaba en su presencia, sino que iban corriendo de un lado para otro.

que a donde vamos

eh… no lo se

como que no lo sabes? Es tu casa!

era mi casa… -recordó al pelirroja con cierta pena en sus palabras

Draco se quedó callado, había metido la pata. Además era mentira ahora su casa era otra. Miró hacia abajo al notar que Jack comenzaba a moverse entre sus manos, no pasó mucho hasta que el pequeño abrió sus grandes ojos negros y clavó la mirada en su padre, que comenzó a hacerle caras tratando de sacarle una sonrisa. Ginny se acercó a él y se apoyó contra el brazo de Draco, mientras le sonreía al niño, besó su cabecita y lo cogió en brazos. Draco le pasó el brazo por el hombro y juntos entraron en el castillo.

A la media hora comenzó la boda, Ginny no se había encontrado con nadie de su familia ni nadie que le dijera donde tenía que sentarse, así que entraron en el gran salón donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Con Jack entre los brazos Ginny miró hacia el altar, en el que su hermano, vestido con una túnica negra y moviéndose nerviosamente, esperaba la llegada de Hermione. Al poco rato apareció la novia, vestida con un traje blanco muggle, como ella siempre había querido casarse, por un momento se escucharon los murmullos de sorpresa al ver el traje de la novia, pero enseguida cesaron cuando comenzó a sonar la música y Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el altar del brazo de Arthur y con la mirada fija en Ron.

Ambos dieron el si quiero después del largo discurso de Arthur, que era el que oficiaba la boda. La sala entera prorrumpió en aplausos y silbidos mientras Hermione y Ron se besaban y sonreían. Salieron al balcón del castillo y saludaron a toda la gente, que esperaba ansiosa el saludo del heredero y su nueva esposa. Ginny y Draco se quedaron rezagados, ese era el momento de Hermoine y Ron y no querían estropearlo por nada del mundo.

será mejor que bajemos al salón, allí será el baile y podremos saludarles –propuso Ginny a un cansado Draco, que odiaba las bodas y estaba harto de ir de un lugar a otro, aunque menos ganas tenía de enfrentarse a todo lo que le esperaba.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala a la que se refería Ginny, pero antes de llegar algo les hizo detenerse.

ginny! –Hermione corrió hacia su amiga, que dejó a Jack en brazos de Draco para abrazar a Hermione en medio del hall, con toda su familia, amigos y demás ciudadanos mirando- siento no haberte saludado antes, Gils me dijo que habías llegado y tuve que empezar con la ceremonia, te estuve esperando, ya te dije que no me iba a casar sin saber que habías venido

enhorabuena Hermione, estas preciosa

Se separaron, pero solo para volver a abrazarse de nuevo. Draco, a unos pasos de ellos, tenía fuertemente sujeto a Jack, mientras observaba como todas las miradas estaban puestas en él. Arthur, Harry, Sirius… y todos los criados, y demás ciudadanos le miraban incrédulamente, la mayoría de ellos habían escuchado los rumores de que la princesa se había ido con un Malfoy, pero ninguno había llegado a creérselo, hasta este momento. Cuando Hermione y Ginny terminaron de abrazarse se acercaron hasta él, ya que Ginny quería enseñarle el bebé a Hermione y esta estaba deseando conocerle. Ron, que hasta ese momento no se había enterado muy bien de lo que estaba pasando, se acercó corriendo y al abrazar a Ginny ambos cayeron al suelo entre risas.

Hermione cogió a Jack en brazos y Draco se quedó en una posición bastante incómoda, sin saber lo que hacer o decir. ¿Por qué no se levantaba Ginny para darle conversación? Se sentía como un idiota

es igualito a ti –comentó Hermione mientras hacía reír a Jack.

a que si? –contestó Draco, contento de poder hablar con alguien

Ginny y Ron se levantaron y este último se acercó al bebé y lo miró sobre el hombro de Hermione

no te encanta, Ron? –preguntó esta como quien no quiere la cosa

ah no! Aun acabamos de casarnos, deja eso para luego! –respondió el chico aterrorizado

joo –se quejó la chica mientras le devolvía a Jack a Draco.

será mejor que entremos –opinó Ron señalando las puertas del salón, abiertas de par en par y dejando ver a toda la gente ya sentada en sus asientos, charlando y riendo.

Ginny y Draco siguieron a Ron y a Hermione, y se sentaron todos en una mesa redonda en el centro del salón. En la mesa también estaban sentados Arthur, Molly, y todos los hermanos de Ginny y sus respectivas esposas. Durante los primeros minutos Ginny fue saludando a sus hermanos y cuñadas. Harry, que también estaba en la mesa, no se levantó, al igual que Arthur, Ginny le dio un beso a su madre, que miraba sin parar al bebé. Se sentaron en la mesa y Hermione comenzó a hablar, evitando que se produjera un silencio incómodo. Ginny y Draco estaban sentados juntos y este estaba al lado de Ron. Jack, sentado en las piernas de Draco, jugaba con el tenedor de este como si fuera un avión, sonriendo y dejando ver las vacías encías, todavía sin dientes. Arthur variaba la mirada entre su hija, Draco y el bebé, no muy seguro de cómo debía mirarles. Molly le hacía caras al bebé, haciéndole reír. Ginny escuchaba atentamente las anécdotas de Hermione, mientras acariciaba la pierna de Draco debajo de la mesa. La comida pasó rápidamente, hubieron risas y no faltó conversación. Había mucha tensión pero parecía que Jack era el centro de atención, porque hasta Arthur sonrió al verle comer.

ya habla? –preguntó de repente la mujer de Charley, mientras este hacía formas con la servilleta para dársela a Jack, que se sentía genial siendo el centro de atención como demostraba su continua sonrisa.

no, al menos no demasiado, hablado con monosílabos –comentó Ginny

pero se le entiende bien, porque cuando quiere algo lo señala y llora –Draco habló por primera vez y al levantar la cabeza y ver que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él se sintió estúpido ¿es que pensaban que era mudo?

mucho cambio ser padre? –preguntó Bill con una sonrisa y sin hacer caso de la mirada de odio que le mandó su padre.

no… bueno, sí

Bill y Draco comenzaron a hablar, el primero le contó un par de trucos ya que tenía 2 hijos y sabía de sobra como cambiar pañales y demás, cosa con la que Draco todavía no se aclaraba demasiado. Ginny hablaba con las demás mujeres de la mesa, que estaban muy interesadas en saber cómo se vivía en el territorio de los Malfoy, ya que pensaban que sería el típico castillo de las pesadillas lleno de monstruos, serpientes, y toda clase de cosas horribles, no podían creer que fuera un lugar mucho más hermoso que el palacio de los Weasleys.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las conversaciones se agotaron y el silencio reinó sobre la mesa, no así en el resto de la sala, en el que el bullicio de los cientos de presentes hacía que tuvieran que hablar alto para poder escucharse los unos a los otros.

y no pensáis casaros? –preguntó de repente Ron, con curiosidad

Ginny y Draco se miraron, un poco incómodos por la pregunta, claro que pensaban casarse, lo que pasa es que todavía no tenían fecha. Primero querían que todo esto se solucionara.

cuando todo esto se solucione –contestó Ginny, sonriéndole a Draco y acariciando la mejilla de Jack.

si a lo que estas esperando es a que yo lo consienta será mejor que dejes de esperar, porque no vas a contar con mi apoyo ni ahora ni nunca –Arthur habló por primera vez desde que se había sentado en la mesa. Todos le miraron y Jack le echó la lengua, provocando la risa de Draco, que se calló al momento, consciente de que no era el momento.

no creo que sea el momento para esto –dijo Ginny con voz dura y mirando con incredulidad a su padre.

acaso tendremos otro momento? Porque supongo y espero que cuando termine la boda os iréis y no volveréis.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, esperando una contestación por parte de Ginny, pero esta solo atinó a levantarse.

descuida, en cuanto esto termine, volveré a MI casa, con MI familia –salió del salón a paso rápido, bajo la mirada de todo el mundo.

Draco se quedó sentado, con Jack sobre sus piernas no muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Conocía a Ginny lo suficiente como para saber que ahora necesitaba estar sola, pero estar ahí solo, rodeado de esa gente, no le inspiraba demasiada confianza. Miró a Hermione, la única persona en la que confiaba de toda esa mesa, ella le hizo un gesto que le dio a entender que no se preocupara. Así que se concentró en hacer reír a Jack, esperando a que Ginny regresara.

Pasó un rato y Ginny no regresaba, Draco comenzó a preocuparse.

estará en el jardín –le dijo Hermione al ver que Draco estaba preocupado.

El chico asintió y se levantó con Jack, dirigiéndose hacia los jardines. Salió del castillo y recorrió todo el camino hasta los jardines. Jack comenzó a llorar y nada más escucharlo Ginny salió de entre los árboles en donde estaba sentada y corrió hacia donde estaban ellos. Cogió a Jack en brazos y comenzó a mecerlo hasta que se calló.

estas bien? –le preguntó Draco a Ginny mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

lo siento muchísimo, supuse que haría algo así pero… -Draco la abrazó con fuerza, entre ellos Jack bostezaba abrazado al cuerpo de su madre. Ginny besó a Draco- será mejor que subamos, no quiero arruinarle la boda a Hermione y a Ron.

Subieron hasta el salón, la gente seguía entretenida en lo suyo en la mesa de los novios Hermione hablaba con rapidez mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño y miraba a Arthur, que estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Caminaron hacia el centro del salón, con la mirada de todos puestas en ellos. Y de repente algo ocurrió. Se escuchó una fuerte explosión, los cristales se rompieron en mil pedazos y salieron disparados. La luz se apagó. Una brisa de aire frío golpeó a todos los presentes. Ginny se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Draco y apretó con fuerza a Jack contra su pecho, mientras el niño comenzaba a llorar. Comenzaron los gritos al tiempo que se encendió una única luz. La gente seguía sentada en las mesas, y al parecer todo seguía normal.

ginny! Cuidado! –Ginny vio cómo toda su familia y los guardias y algunos invitados se ponían de pie y corrían hacia donde estaba ella.

Draco y ella, sorprendidos, se giraron y se encontraron de frente con 7 figuras encapuchadas que les apuntaban con la varita. Antes de que Draco pudiera sacar la suya para defender a su familia un rayo violeta se estrelló contra él, lanzándole hacia el otro lado del salón. Ginny soltó un grito y trató de caminar hacia atrás, pero uno de los hombres le agarró del brazo y la acercó a él mientras los demás hacían un círculo alrededor de ellos, lanzando maldiciones contra todos los que se acercaban. El Gran Salón se convirtió en un campo de batalla en el que ambas partes lanzaban hechizos unos contra otros, Draco no tardó en incorporarse a los ataques, buscando con la mirada a Ginny y a Jack, pero las figuras no dejaban ver lo que pasaba detrás de ellas. Los hombres desaparecieron en el aire. Ginny no estaba.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la oscuridad más absoluta. Palpó el espacio, tratando de encontrar una pared o algo que le indicara donde estaba. ¿Dónde estaba Jack? En ese momento era lo primero que le importaba. Buscó al bebé por todas partes, pero no lo encontraba. Comenzó a llorar y a caminar desesperada, sin importarle si chocaba contra algo. Tiró varias cosas en su camino, y se hizo daño en la pierna y en el brazo. Lloraba con desesperación ¿Dónde estaba Jack? Por que no aparecía? Escuchó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse. Se quedó parada y en silencio. Su respiración era muy agitada y su cara estaba llena de lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

hola Virginia –no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz, le resultaba muy familiar, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso

donde esta mi hijo? –preguntó con desesperación, aunque trataba de sonar amenazadora

tranquila, esta bien.

donde!

descuida, te lo traeré ahora

Se encendió una luz en la habitación y Ginny abrió la boca y puso los ojos como platos al ver a quién tenía delante

Wood! –gritó roja de la ira y de la sorpresa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

terminóoooooooooooooooooooo, odio poner a Wood de malo malote, pro es q no tenia a otro, con lo guapo q es en la peli! Jops, no me odieis! xDDD, no era harry, no me cae tan mal, aunq en este fic es un poco pardillo, pro pobrecillo, estaba enamorado, q se le va a hacer!. Muchas gracias por los rr! Gracias gracias gracias, mil gracias a: **amsp14, Malfoy red-haired loved, Niv Riddle, Sara Meliss, fiosol, hannapotter, MBlack, Saiko Katsuka **graciasssssssssssss

hasta el proximo capitulo!


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

El ambiente que se respiraba en la habitación estaba lleno de tensión. Todos los hombres daban vueltas por la habitación, chocando unos con otros, soltando de vez en cuando alguna exclamación de impotencia o golpeando lo que fuera que tenían más cerca. Las mujeres, mientras tanto, estaban sentadas en los sillones, mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando algún punto en el que poder clavar la mirada para encontrar alguna solución para aquello que estaba ocurriendo.

_-_cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya? –volvió a preguntar Ron mientras esquivaba a su hermano Charley

_-_lo has preguntado hace 15 minutos, suma –contestó Harry con la vista fija en el suelo y sin dejar de caminar.

La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entró un hombre vestido de negro, desde arriba hasta abajo, tenía la cara cubierta por la ancha capucha de la túnica y por un momento todos los que estaban en la habitación se pusieron en guardia, pero al ver el efecto que estaba causando se bajó la capucha.

_-_Bill! ¿Tienes noticias? –la voz de Arthur sonó ronca, casi no le salían las palabras

El chico negó con la cabeza y entró en la habitación

Hermione, todavía con el vestido de novia puesto, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana. La ciudad estaba oscura y sin movimiento, desde lo ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas todo el mundo había vuelto a sus casas, esperando a que los llamaran en caso de que necesitaran ayuda. Hermione solo se encontró con una ciudad fantasma. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió por ella.

_-_a donde vas? –preguntó la voz de Arthur

Hermione no respondió y salió en silencio. Salió del castillo, el aire frío la golpeó en la cara y en el cuerpo. Caminó hasta llegar a los jardines, en los que se encontró con Draco, caminando sin parar en círculos. Hacía a penas unos minutos que se había ido de la habitación, lo cual no era de extrañar, porque Arthur no dejaba de echarle las culpas de todo lo ocurrido.

_-_Draco –le llamó antes de llegar a donde estaba para no sorprenderle, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se enteraba ni del frío que hacía

_-_Hermione! ¿Hay noticias? –preguntó con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

_-_no, Bill no averiguó nada.

Bill había salido hacía unas horas y había estado recorriendo la ciudad, en busca de información, tal vez en alguna taberna habían visto u oído algo… con él se había ido parte de la guardia; Draco había querido ir también, pero Arthur lo había impedido, y aunque al joven poco le importaba lo que el dijera, tuvo que darle la razón a Hermione cuando esta dijo que lo mejor sería que esperara. Nadie en la ciudad hablaría con un Malfoy y lo único que conseguiría sería aumentar el desconcierto y el pánico entre la gente.

_-_volveré a casa, hablaré con mi padre.

_-_pero ¿y si todavía esta cerca?

_-_y si no? Hermione ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Si quisieran algo a cambio de ellos ya habrían avisado hace tiempo.

_-_pero…

_-_te tendré avisada, y espero que tu hagas lo mismo.

_-_por supuesto

Ambos se despidieron con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Draco se dirigió con paso rápido a las cuadras, allí podría coger un caballo y tal vez podría llegar a su casa antes de que amaneciera.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´

La habían llevado a una habitación grande y espaciosa. Parecía un gran salón de baile. Cinco grandes ventanas con vidrieras de colores adornaban cada una de las grandes paredes, durante el día a través de esos cristales debía entrar una gran luz convertida en rayos de colores, pero en ese momento la luz de la oscuridad solo daba un aspecto mas sombrío al penetrar en la habitación. En el centro de la habitación había un gran suelo despejado de cualquier tipo de decoración. Justo en frente de Ginny había un piano y al otro lado, la puerta por la que había entrado. La habitación no contaba con más decoración que esos pocos detalles.

_-_te gusta? –Wood apareció a su lado, ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

_-_donde está Jack?

_-_está durmiendo, ¿De verdad quieres que lo despierte?

_-_si

esta bien, tu eres su madre –se dirigió hacia uno de los sirvientes que esperaba de pie en la puerta, esperando cualquier orden. Wood hizo una seña. El hombre asintió y salió de la habitación con paso apresurado.

Ginny respiró aliviada, pensando que pronto tendría a su bebé nuevamente con ella. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí encerrada, le parecieron años, aunque tal vez solo habían pasado horas. Wood caminó alrededor de ella, mirándola sin pestañear y con el reflejo del deseo en sus ojos negros como la oscuridad que entraba a través de las cristaleras.

El llanto de un bebé que se hacía cada vez más sonoro les sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento. Al sentir la presencia de su hijo GInny se giró y salió corriendo rumbo al hombre, que le entregó al niño que se hacía en lloros por hambre, cansancio y miedo. Lo acunó contra su pecho y le besó en la frente. Necesitaba comer.

_-_sabes, el día de tu boda con Potter me quedé sorprendido por la aparición de Malfoy, todo un escándalo –Wood se dirigió hacia uno de los grandes ventanales y miró a través de ellos-. Aunque supongo que en el fondo debo darle las gracias a Malfoy… había renunciado a ti creyendo que después de que te casaras con Potter ya no tenía ninguna esperanza, pero la cancelación fue como una segunda oportunidad –la miró para ver su reacción. Ella lo miraba fijamente, apretando a un Jack más calmado contra ella- te dejaré sola para que le des de comer, si prefieres otra habitación donde estés más cómoda solo tienes que avisar.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro de alivio al verse sola, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara y Wood desapareciera por ella, dijo algo que hizo vibrar su cuerpo:

_-_bienvenida a casa

………………………………………………………………………

Blaise caminaba alterado por la habitación, el plan no estaba saliendo tal y como él pensaba. Él creía que la Weasley era solo una moneda de cambio, algo para atraer a Draco. Sabía que Wood había estado muy interesado en ella, pero creía que era algo físico, tal vez disfrutar de ella un poco y luego centrarse, pero es que resultaba que Wood se había enamorado y la verdadera razón por la que la tenía ahí era para quedarse con ella. Todas las ideas que se habían estado formando en su cabeza, todos los planes, el dinero, el poder, la gloria… todo se había estrellado contra el suelo al ver la mirada que Wood le dirigía a la pelirroja y al mocoso. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía enfrentarse a él, no solo estaban en su castillo, sino que Wood era muy poderoso, y él demasiado cobarde como para revelarse.

_-_como puedes estar ahí tan tranquila? –gritó Blaise acercándose a Pansy, necesitaba liberar toda la frustración antes de que Wood llegara.

_-_que pasa?

_-_como que qué pasa? ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

_-_darme cuenta de que?

Antes de que Blaise pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Wood, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-_que hacéis aquí? –Preguntó cambiando la expresión de su cara- es igual –con un ademán se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías que cubrían las paredes y busco entre los libros un título específico.

_-_cuando avisarás a Draco? –preguntó Pansy

_-_a Draco? –Wood dejó de buscar el libro y se giró hacia su interlocutora

_-_claro, era el trato. Tú conseguías a Virginia y luego atraíamos a Draco, atacábamos su reino y para mi Draco –Pansy dijo todo esto como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño al que había que explicárselo todo con calma.

_-_ya… bueno, los planes han cambiado, Virginia se queda conmigo así que ya podéis iros

_-_que? Ese no era el trato –gritó Pansy, pidiendo apoyo a Blaise con la mirada, que prefirió quedarse a una distancia prudente.

_-_los planes cambian

_-_Blaise! Di algo!

Ambas miradas estaban puestas ahora en Blaise, esperando que dijera algo, pero el chico parecía reacio a hablar. Él quería lo que Draco tenía y la única posibilidad de conseguirlo era con la desaparición de este. Ya tenía todos los apoyos que necesitaba en el consejo, pero mientras él fuera rey nadie se atrevía a revelarse. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Si Wood estaba decidido… claro que él podía… una idea afloró en su mente.

_-_no piensas hacer nada? –preguntó Pansy

_-_cállate –grito Blaise, preocupado de que estropeara su plan.

Agarró a la chica del brazo y la sacó de la habitación, hizo caso omiso de los gritos y gemidos de dolor de Pansy y la dirigió hacia cualquier lugar en el que no pudiera escucharles

_-_a que demonios estas jugando, Blaise? ¿Vas a dejar que esto quede así?

_-_claro que no, imbecil! Callate!

Se metieron en una habitación pequeña. En el castillo de Wood siempre había alguien con el oído puesto, Wood tenía muchos enemigos. Pansy se sobaba las muñecas rojas.

_-_he tenido una idea, pero tienes que estar callada. Dentro de unos días ve a ver a Draco y dile que sabes donde esta Virginia, así quedarás bien delante de él, ya que tanto te gusta

_-_y cuando él me pregunte que cómo lo se?

_-_pues yo que se! Le dices que te llegaron noticias de tu tía, que vive aquí y ella te contó que Wood tenía con él a una mujer que se llamaba Virginia. ¡Imaginación, Pansy! ¡Imaginación!

_-_vale, vale, ¿y tu?

_-_yo me quedaré aquí, para que Wood no sospeche y avisaré a los del consejo para que se vayan preparando.

_-_pero a Draco no le hagáis daño! -recordó Pansy amenazándolo con un dedo

_-_se hará lo que se pueda.

……………………………………………………………….

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la desaparición de Ginny y Jack. El ambiente que se respiraba en el castillo de los Malfoy era muy tenso, desde que Draco había llegado y les había explicado a todos lo ocurrido toda la ciudad estaba en pie, buscando sin cesar por todas partes a la princesa, aunque la mayoría sabían que no la encontrarían. Draco había mandado a todos sus soldados a investigar por todo el reino y por lo que Hermione le había contado Arthur había hecho lo mismo, al igual que todos los reyes aliados de cada uno de los reyes, pero no había noticias y Draco estaba cada vez más nervioso. Su padre y su madre habían ido con él al castillo y le ayudaban en todo lo que necesitaba.

_-_señor –llamaron a la puerta y uno de los sirvientes entro en la habitación-. La señorita Pansy está aquí y quiere hablar urgentemente con usted

_-_ahora no tengo tiempo

_-_dice que tiene información sobre la princesa

En vez de darle permiso para que la dejara pasar salió de la habitación corriendo. Se encontró con la chica en el recibidor.

_-_Pansy

_-_Draco!

_-_que sabes?

_-_yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar

_-_Pansy por Merlin!

_-_he averiguado donde está Virginia

_-_de verdad? ¿Dónde? ¿Esta bien? ¿y Jack? ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

_-_lo supe por casualidad –comentó ella mientras se miraba las uñas, reacia a confesarle a Draco el lugar en el que se encontraban.

_-_donde están?

_-_en el palacio del rey Wood, al parecer se encaprichó con tu… con Virginia

_-_Wood? –preguntó no muy seguro de haber entendido bien. Pansy asintió. La mirada de Draco se ensombreció

Salió corriendo sin saber a donde iba. El reino de Wood quedaba al lado del de los Weasleys, o al menos mucho más cerca de lo que le quedaba a él. Fue hacia su habitación y escribió con letra rápida una lechuza para Hermione, contándole todo lo que había averiguado y avisándola de que salía para ahí ahora mismo, y que le esperaran.

Recogió sus cosas y salió con rapidez de su casa, en el último momento su madre y su padre se unieron a él y los tres se dirigieron con rapidez hacia el castillo de los Wesleys. En un primer momento Draco tuvo miedo de que su madre les retrasara, pero nada más que subió al cabello fue ella la que les dejo atrás a ambos.

…………………………………………………….

Wood la había llevado a esa habitación hacía ya tres días, no había salido de ella desde entonces. Jack dormía en una cuna, al lado de la cama. Oliver solía ir a su habitación un par de veces al día, a una hora fija. Hora que estaba a punto de llegar según marcaba el reloj que estaba encima de la mesa.

Llamaron a la puerta.

_-_buenos días, Virginia –saludó Wood mientras entraba en la habitación- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Ella no se molesto en contestar, se quedó de pie en la habitación mientras Wood se acercaba a ella. En primer momento no se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía porque nunca había intentado nada, pero cuando comenzó a acariciarle el pelo se quedó rígida. La mano de Wood bajó del pelo de Ginny hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con dulzura, su mano siguió bajando hasta llegar a su escote. Se apartó con rapidez y se giró, mirando por la ventana.

_-_no me puedes rechazar toda la vida… -volvió a acercarse a ella, trató de contenerse durante cuatro días, pero cada vez que la veía sentía que no podía aguantar más.

La agarró por la cintura y la hizo voltearse para que lo mirara a la cara, antes de que pudiera resistirse la besó en los labios, aprovechando la sorpresa de ella para introducir su lengua y jugar con la de la Ginny. Las manos de Wood comenzaron a buscar frenéticamente los cierres del vestido de la pelirroja, mientras ella comenzaba a gritar y a patalear, buscando una salida. Oliver metió las manos por debajo del vestido de la pelirroja, acariciando sus piernas mientas la empujaba hacia la cama y se tumbaba sobre ella. Ginny gritó de dolor, asco, miedo, angustia. Una mano de Oliver le acariciaba las piernas mientras la otra le desabrochaba el vestido, al mismo tiempo su boca acariciaba y mordía el cuello de Ginny.

_-_por favor… -rogó ella mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de lagrimas que no cesaban de correr y sus manos y piernas luchaban contra los fuertes brazos del hombre que estaba sobre ella.

Jack comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva y la angustia de Ginny creció. Llamaron a la puerta.

_-_fuera –gritó Wood, con la voz ronca por el deseo

_-_disculpe señor –dijo una voz titubeante tras la puerta-. Pero es que Bill y Charley Weasley están aquí y quieren hablar con usted.

Al escuchar el nombre de sus hermanos se levantó de un salto y trató de correr hacia la puerta, pero Wood la agarró del pelo, la besó con pasión en los labios mientras le acariciaba el pecho y la echó sobre la cama.

_-_volveré ahora –dijo antes de salir de la habitación echo una furia por la interrupción.

En el salón se reunió con los dos Weasleys, que tenían una mirada triste y perdida.

_-_bienvenidos! Que agradable sorpresa! –dijo Wood mientras se acercaba a ambos jóvenes

_-_hola Wood, necesitamos ayuda

_-_ha ocurrido algo?

_-_alguien se ha llevado a Ginny y a Jack

_-_Jack? ¿el hijo de Virginia y Malfoy? ¡que horror! ¿Y cuando ocurrió eso?

……………………………………………………………….

Podría disculparme por la tardanza con mil palabras, pero es que por muchas que diga se que no tngo disculpa. Tuve unos problemillas, y entre eso y los examenes me fui imposible escribir. Lo siento muchisimo, de veras. Tratare de subir los dmas capitulos, q ya faltan pocos, lo mas pronto posible. Muchisimas gracias a: **amsp14** (siento mucho el retraso q llevo en tu fic, me pondré a la hora en cuanto termine de escribir un par de capitulos, prometido), **Niv Riddle, ivita black, saiko katsuka, Mblack, Andy-Wm.** Muchisimas gracias a todas


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Ginny vio con alivio cómo Oliver salía con rapidez de la habitación. En cuanto esto ocurrió, la chica se levantó corriendo y se acercó a la cuna de Jack, donde el pequeño lloraba. Cogió a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo acercó a sí misma. Asustada, se agachó contra la pared y miró hacia la puerta, temiendo el momento en que se volviera a abrir.

Oliver mantuvo una larga conversación con los hermanos de Ginny. Estos parecían más nerviosos de lo que trataban de ocultar. No paraban de moverse por la habitación y hablaban con rapidez, tratando de explicar lo más rápidamente posible lo ocurrido. Oliver escuchaba en silencio, aparentando preocupación; aunque lo único que sentía era una enorme contradicción. Deseaba volver a la habitación de Ginny, deseaba volver a sentir la piel de ella nuevamente contra la suya, pero… ¿estaba dispuesto a todo para que eso volviera a ocurrir? Sabía que lo único que conseguiría haciendo eso era que le odiara todavía más.

-¿Wood?

-lo siento, perdona –se disculpó por su falta de atención mientras miraba a los chicos que tenía ante él- estaba pensando de dónde podríamos sacar algo de información.

-nosotros debemos volver. Solo queríamos avistarte y confiamos en que estés alerta a cualquier cosa

-por supuesto, avisadme si necesitáis algo

Acompañó a los hermanos Weasley hasta la puerta. Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y palabras de consuelo para la familia de los chicos. Oliver les siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista entre la marea de casas que continuaba en hileras ordenadas hasta el final de la ciudad. De repente sintió algo, un mal presentimiento. Sintió que perdía a Ginny. Estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, la luz de la luna iluminaba su cuerpo y su mente pensaba con rapidez lo que haría si sus pesadillas llegaran a hacerse realidad y ella se fuera de su lado. No lo permitiría. Podía darle más tiempo, pero no dejaría que se fuera. Con un toque de varita un elfo doméstico apareció ante él, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-¿si, amo? –pregunto con voz temblorosa

-avisa a los guardias, que pongan soldados en todas las puertas las puertas de entrada en la ciudad y me avisen si alguien se acerca, sobre todo si vuelven los Weasleys.

-ahora mismo

-el que se equivoque lo pagara con su vida

Draco y sus padres cabalgaron día y noche sin detenerse. Cuando llegaron a los límites del reino Weasley comenzaron a percibir en la gente la impaciencia y el temor que sentían al verles. No prestaron atención a nada más que al deseo de ver cuanto antes el castillo de los weasleys. Las calles estaban plagadas de soldados que no se atrevieron a detener a Draco al verle a caballo. Cuando por fin divisaron a lo lejos el castillo de los Weasleys aumentaron el ritmo de los caballos. Se encontraron cerradas las puertas del castillo y tuvieron que llamar a gritos a los guardias.

-¿señor Malfoy? –un soldado se acercó hasta donde estaban al oírles. No se extrañó de ver a Draco, ya que al trabajar ahí conocía perfectamente lo que ocurría en el interior del castillo.

-necesito que abra la puerta ahora –su voz sonaba apurada y su cólera lo embargó cuando vio que el joven se quedaba quieto en el sitio, sin dar muestras de movimiento.

-el señor Weasleys nos ha…

-¡sabemos donde está la princesa! Así que como no abras rápido la puerta romperé la ventana con tu cabeza y entraré por ella –las palabras de Narcisa sorprendieron al soldado, si bien no consiguió el mismo efecto en su marido y su hijo, que conocían el carácter de la mujer.

El hombre sacó un enorme llavero de su bolsillo al tiempo que se acercaba a la enorme puerta que se elevaba sobre ellos. Con un enorme crujido comenzó a moverse, dando paso a un hall enorme y oscuro que Draco conocía muy bien.

-avisa a los Weasleys –dijo con rapidez el joven mientras se quedaba esperando en la gran sala, impaciente.

-pero están durmiendo…

-he dicho que los avises!

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado hasta que se reunieron con los hermanos de Ginny, la primera en bajar fue Hermione, con la bata puesta y el pelo enmarañado.

-Draco! Altezas –dijo con cierto sonrojo al notar la presencia de Lucius y Narcisa, hizo una ligera reverencia, que fue cortésmente contestada por los visitantes-. Me han dicho que tienes noticias de Ginny –su voz era esperanzada y temblaba ligeramente por el miedo que le producía enterarse de que era mentira.

-se donde están. Mi ejército viene hacia aquí. Si Wood no me la devuelve por las buenas, lo hará por las malas.

-¿Wood? –preguntó confusa Hermione mientras con un ademán invitaba a sentarse a los reyes en unos sofás que había a un lado de la habitación. Sabía que Arthur y Molly no bajarían hasta que estuvieron debidamente arreglados y preparados para mostrar toda su riqueza ante sus enemigos-. Eso es imposible. Wood jamás le haría daño a Ginny, no…

-por su bien que no le haya hecho daño. Ni a ella ni a Jack.

Ron fue el siguiente en bajar. Con el mismo aspecto desarreglado de su mujer.

-Malfoy… -no se sorprendió al ver a Draco, ya Hermione le había dicho que estaba ahí; de lo que sí se sorprendió fue al ver a Lucius y su esposa, supuso que eran ellos por el parecido que guardaban con su hijo, y porque ¿Quiénes podrían ser sino?-. Altezas, es un honor tenerles aquí, sobre todo con la información que traen –Ron hizo una reverencia, que fue contestada de la misma manera.

-fue Wood, Ron. Wood tiene a GInny –Hermione se agarró a la manga de su marido mientras su mirada revelaba la angustia y la rabia que sentía.

-Charlie y Bill fueron esta noche a hablar con él. A lo mejor… -comenzó Ron tras un momento, todavía incrédulo ante lo que acababa de averiguar.

Los gemelos y Percy entraron en el salón y tras hacer una reverencia a los invitados se pusieron al día en lo ocurrido mientras escuchaban hablar a su hermano. Draco pudo percibir la misma rabia que él sentía en los rostros de todos los Weasleys cuando se enteraron del culpable de la desaparición de Ginny.

-un ejercito viene hacia aquí, por si Wood no colabora –comunicó Draco, temía que los Wealsyes pensaran que pretendían preparan un ataque contra ellos.

-y el nuestro se unirá al tuyo –dijo Ron con la furia dibujada en sus ojos-.iré a vestirme, en 5 minutos estoy aquí de nuevo. Cabalgaremos hasta la casa de Wood –Ron salió del salón con paso rápido, seguido de sus hermanos. Hermione se sentó al lado de ellos, prefería estar presente cuando Arthur y Molly llegaran.

-todo saldrá bien –dijo en voz alta. Era un mensaje de tranquilidad para sí misma, pero que solo consiguió poner todavía más nervioso a la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

Arthur y Molly llegaron al salón y se quedaron petrificados en la puerta al ver a la familia Malfoy completa ante ellos. Iban ataviados con las batas, a diferencia de lo que todos habían pensado. Nadie dijo nada. Las miradas comenzaron a pasearse por todos los presentes y la tensión comenzó a suplantar al aire que invadía la enorme habitación.

-¿Qué haceis aquí? –preguntó Arthur, al que solo se le había comunicado la llegada de "el señor Malfoy"

-sabemos donde están Ginny y Jack –dijo Draco, que no sentía ningún temor ni respeto hacia el rey

Por un momento el rostro de Arthur se iluminó y Molly dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. El aire que llevaba guardando desde la desaparición de su hija salió al fin del interior de su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde esta? –preguntaron ambos a la vez, con las manos entrelazadas.

-Wood la tiene

-¿la rescató?

-no, la secuestró –Draco pudo percibir cómo las caras de alivio de Arthur y Molly se transformaban en rostros plagados por la ira y la sorpresa-. Mi ejercito está preparado para atacar y…

-me parece que haces un uso muy rápido del ejercito –replicó el rey

-se han llevado a mi hijo y a mi mujer, haré lo que sea para…

-mi hija no es tu mujer

-pero lo será, y sí es la madre de mi hijo

-Draco –Lucius abrió la boca por primera vez desde la llegada de Arthur-. Ya es suficiente. Lo importante ahora es traerles de vuelta.

-es mi hija, no necesito vuestra ayuda –dijo con desprecio

-sin embargo, si no hubiera sido por ellos no sabríamos donde estaban Ginny y Jack –la voz de Ron retumbó en toda la habitación. El joven ya estaba vestido y acompañado por sus hermanos, que estaban listos para enfrentarse a lo que fuera-. Será mejor que vosotros os quedéis aquí –dijo a sus padres y a Hermione-. Nosotros nos encargaremos

-lo mismo digo –opinó Draco mientras iba hacia Ron, dejando a sus padres atrás.

-tened cuidado –Lucius y Narcisa se despidieron de su hijo con una sonrisa. Pronto se verían.

-Ron –llamó Hermione antes de que el chico saliera del salón- cuídate

-siempre lo hago –respondió con una sonrisa, tratando de quitar tensión al momento y robarle una sonrisa a Hermione.

La habitación se quedó en silencio cuando los chicos se fueron de ella. Arthur, Molly, Lucius y Narcisa se miraban sin saber lo que hacer, mientras que Hermione, en el medio de todo, pensaba en que esa noche volvería a ver a su amiga, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

-¿quieren tomar algo? –preguntó Molly amablemente, pasando por alto la mirada de su marido

Lucius no respondió. Entre él y Arthru se estaba manteniendo un duelo de miradas, perdería el que antes la retirara.

-yo si, un poco de agua no me vendría nada mal –Narcisa siguió a una sonriente Molly hacia otra habitación, algo más pequeña, donde las dos mujeres se sintieron más cómodas y pudieron charlar tranquilamente sobre todo lo que había ocurrido entre sus familias. Compartieron el temor por sus hijos y su nieto mientras sonreían con satisfacción al darse cuenta de que nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre los Weasleys y los Malfoy. Si sus maridos no se encargaban de ello, lo harían ellas.

Hermione no tardó en abandonar la habitación y reunirse con las mujeres, aunque antes fue a despertar a unos cuantos criados, para que lo tuvieran todo listo para cuando regresaran.

Ron le prestó a Draco otro caballo. A pesar de que el chico le tenía mucho cariño al suyo llevaba toda la noche cabalgando en él y era consciente de que no aguantaría el mismo ritmo que los demás. El único plan que tenían era rogar a Merlín encontrarse por el camino con Charlie y Bill, y junto con ellos ir hasta el castillo de Wood. Los gemelos se encargaron de avisar a los generales para que prepararan el ejército, pero este aun tardaría en estar listo. Algunos de los soldados de la casa les acompañarían, pero no eran demasiados y no tendrían ninguna posibilidad contra el ejercito que probablemente tendría Wood. Los soldados de Draco se acercaban con rapidez, pero tardarían horas en llegar.

Cabalgaron hasta el amanecer y como bien habían previsto se encontraron con Bill y Charlie por el camino, que no pudieron ocultar su cólera al comprobar el engaño al que Wood les había sometido hacía unas horas. Junto con sus hermanos, Draco y algunos de los hombres del castillo volvieron a emprender el camino de vuelta hacia los territorios de Wood.

Oliver no volvió a entrar en la habitación de Ginny durante la noche, pero sentía deseos de hablar con ella. Se juró a sí mismo no tocarla. Con los nudillos golpeó en la puerta de madera. No esperó contestación porque sabía que no la recibiría, así que entró en la habitación. En un primero momento se asustó al no ver a Ginny, su respiración se paró y sintió su sangre golpear dolorosamente en sus oídos; pero su cuerpo se relajó al verla sentada en el suelo, con el niño dormido en brazos.

-Virginia… -su voz sonó apagada y arrepentida, pero la chica todavía conservaba el terror de la noche anterior en el cuerpo y se levantó de un salto, temiendo que volviera a las andadas. Se separó lo máximo que pudo de Oliver, pero sabía que si lo que él quería era acercarse, lo conseguiría.

-aléjate

-no pretendo hacerte daño, te lo juro, confía en mi.

-¿Qué confíe en ti?

-si… por favor

-eres despreciable

-¿Por qué? ¿Por quererte tanto que estoy dispuesto a todo para poder disfrutar de tu compañía?

-precisamente. Todo tiene un límite

-no te dejaré ir nunca

-nunca te voy a dar lo que me pides

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió su conversación. Oliver creyó que explotaría de rabia, era la segunda vez que le interrumpían cuando estaba con Ginny. Se giró y vio entrar en la habitación a uno de sus hombres.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta

-Malfoy y los Weasleys vienen. Están a las puertas del castillo

En el rostro de Ginny se dibujó una sonrisa de alivio.

-no dejéis que entren. Matadles –gritó mientras golpeaba la pared que tenía tras él. Había dado órdenes claras para que le avisaran en caso que se acercaran a la ciudad ¡no al castillo! Ahora no le daría tiempo a avisar a sus hombres.

-no! Oliver no puedes hacer eso. Me quedaré, te lo juro, pero al menos deja que se lleven a Jack, es muy pequeño. No tiene la culpa de nada. No los mates, por favor

Oliver se acercó a ella y la agarró del cuello, impidiéndole respirar.

-Malfoy no se va a volver a acercar a ti. Tu eres mía ¿me oyes? ¡mía!

-pero Jack… -consiguió articular Ginny, con el aire atrapado en sus pulmones y sin posibilidad de obtener más.

-Jack vendrá con nosotros. Lo educaremos como nuestro hijo, y agradece que lo acepte. Y ahora vamos

-¿irnos? ¿A dónde?

-lejos de aquí, en donde no nos puedan encontrar jamás.

El suelo retumbó bajo ellos. Ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo. Jack se despertó por el ruido y comenzó a llorar. Ginny trató de calmarle, pero el suelo volvió a retumbar bajo ellos

-ya están aquí. ¡vamos! –agarró a Ginny del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el pasillo. La chica trataba de resistirse mientras buscaba con la mirada indicios de Draco o alguno de sus hermanos.

-suéltame –gritó mientras trataba de soltarse de Wood, pero el la agarraba con una fuerza inusual.

La llevó hasta la planta baja del castillo. Bajaron por unas escaleras que Wood había preparado para situaciones como esas. Ginny estaba asustada al ver lo tranquilo que se encontraba Oliver, caminando sin prisa y con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Tan seguro estaba de que todo saldría bien?

Draco y Ron habían entrado juntos en el castillo mientras los demás se encargaban de la plaza frente al castillo, en donde los demás Weasleys se enfrentaban a algunos soldados. Agradecieron al cielo el haber encontrado tan pocos guardias en su camino, al parecer Wood no había pensado que pudieran averiguar lo ocurrido.

-tenemos que encontrarles –gritó Draco para hacerse oír sobre los gritos y gruñidos del exterior

-por ahí –gritó Ron señalando las escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

Miraron en todas las habitaciones que aparecían ante ellos, hasta que por fin llegaron a la que Ginny había utilizado todos esos días, la cuna y el perfume de la chica los delataban. Siguieron el pasillo hasta que se encontraron en un callejón sin salida. Nerviosos, los chicos volvieron al piso de abajo y comenzaron a recorrer el exterior del jardín. De repente escucharon un grito de mujer, solo podía ser Ginny. Provenía del interior de la casa. Corrieron hacia el castillo nuevamente mientras agarraban con fuerza sus varitas. Los gritos de Ginny y el llanto de Jack permitieron que Ron y Draco les localizaran. Con un conjuro hicieron explotar una pared y ante ellos apareció una habitación secreta. En la que había una chimenea. Delante de ella estaba Wood, tratando de empujar a Ginny al interior, mientras esta sujetaba con fuerza a Jack entre sus brazos.

-Draco! Ron! –en el rostro de Ginny apareció una mirada de alivio y a la vez de terror.

Los dos chicos saltaron hacia el interior de la pequeña habitación y encararon a un sorprendido Oliver, que levantó su varita mientras se ponía frente a Ginny y Jack, para evitar que escaparan.

-Wood… -dijo con desprecio Ron, todavía incrédulo ante todo lo ocurrido

-Weasley, encantado de volver a verte. Malfoy… siento no poder decir lo mismo –Draco desvió la mirada hacia Ginny, comprobó que estaba bien y se concentró en el hombre que tenía delante y al que se juró matar en ese mismo instante-. Incantio! –un rayo azul salió disparado de la varita de Wood y fue a dar directamente sobre el pecho de Ginny, todos soltaron un grito de sorpresa y trataron de agarrarla al ver cómo su cuerpo volaba al interior de la chimenea

-no! –Draco alargó el brazo con la intención de agarrar a la chica, pero no fue capaz de agarrar su mano ya que Wood estaba entre ellos. Ginny no pudo sujetar a Jack ante la fuerza del hechizo, y el pequeño se precipitó hasta el suelo mientras su madre se perdía en medio de una oleada de fuego.

Draco vio con horror cómo su hijo caía al suelo y sin saber de dónde sacaba la fuerza se precipitó hacia él para cogerlo antes de que se golpeara. El pequeño comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Ron y Wood observaban la escena en silencio, atentos a lo que ocurría. Oliver aprovechó el despiste de Ron para darle una patada en el estómago y hacer que saliera despedido hacia atrás.

Draco agarró a Jack entre sus brazos, aliviado de poder volver a tener a su hijo junto a el y comprobar que estaba sano y salvo.

-pagarás por todo esto –dijo Oliver mientas le apuntaba con la varita.

Draco vio con horror que su varita estaba en el suelo, y Wood le dio una patada, enviándola todavía más lejos de donde estaba. No podía correr tras ella ya que se arriesgaba a que Oliver hiriera al pequeño.

-adios, Malfoy.

De la varita de Oliver salió un chorro de luz amarilla que impactó contra el cuerpo de Draco, que consiguió girarse en el último momento para cubrir a Jack con su cuerpo. De la boca del chico comenzaron a salir gritos de dolor mientras en su cuerpo entero comenzaban a formarse numerosas heridas que lanzaron despedida la sangre hacia Wood. Draco no tardó en caer al suelo, vomitando sangre y con los ojos en blanco. Oliver se metió en la chimenea con una sonrisa y mirada triunfante, ahora ya nada le impedía tener a Ginny toda para sí.

Ginny trataba de volver a entrar en la chimenea, pero las llamas se lo impedían. Wood la había conjurado para que solo se pudiera salir de ella, no entrar. Ginny era la primera vez que viajaba por chimenea, la mayor parte de la gente no contrataba la red flu, no consideraban seguro que alguien pudiera entrar a través de ella. De repente vio una luz blanca en medio de las llamas y de ella salió Wood, tan alto y poderoso como siempre, pero con una extraña mirada en el rostro que hizo enloquecer de terror a Ginny.

-lo siento, Virginia. Te juro que yo no buscaba sus muertes

-¿Draco? ¿jack? –preguntó para sí misma con la vista en las llamas, esperando a que en cualquier momento alguien la cruzara

-han muerto, y tus hermanos también.

-no te creo –dijo ella con fingida seguridad

-te aseguro que esta sangre no es mía –Ginny miró la ropa de Oliver, teñida de sangre que obviamente no era la suya-. Traté de salvar a Jack, pero Malfoy usó un conjuro demasiado fuerte en una habitación tan pequeña que lo único que consiguió fue que el techo se desmoronara sobre ellos.

Ginny escuchó lo que le decía en silencio. Trató de llorar pero se dio cuenta de que no era capaz. Había perdió completamente el control sobre su cuerpo. Se cayó a sobre el suelo en el que se encontraba y grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada podría ayudarla en ese momento. Oliver observó de pie cómo el dolor volvía loca a Ginny, para la que ya no habría consuelo posible. Poco a poco la chica se fue refugiando en su subconsciente, sin dejar de gritar deseó ir tras ellos, pero no podía mover su cuerpo. Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, se cerraron y lo último que pudo ver fue la negra y dolorosa oscuridad que invadía su mente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Termino el capitulo!. Siento mucho la tardanza, tuve unos problemas que me impidieron tocar el ordenador. Fanfiction ha puesto una nueva norma que prohibe contestar rr, corres el riesgo de que te borren el fic si lo haces, ya conozco a gente que le ha pasado, asi que tendre que conformarse dando las gracias a: sarameliss, D potter black lupin MBlack, Luly Malfoy, Malfoy red-haired lover, Andy-Wm, amsp14, Narag Malfoy Black. Muchas gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo en un capitulo más hasta la proxima.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Oliver estaba cómodamente sentado al lado de la cama en la que Ginny continuaba durmiendo. Habían tardado todo el día en llegar a esa pequeña casa que tenía preparada para casos de emergencia. La noche había vuelto a caer, nuevamente. Una tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse y a lo lejos ya se podían ver los rayos rugiendo ferozmente sobre la desnuda tierra que gobernaba el lugar en el que se encontraban. Sin casas, ni gente, ni Weasleys, ni Malfoys. Solo ellos dos encerrados en una pequeña casa a merced de una tormenta. Se levantó de la silla y paseó por la habitación, antes de llegar ahí habían parado de una pequeña aldea y en ella había dado instrucciones al médico para que acudiera a verles en cuanto pudiera. No reveló quien era, por supuesto, y la sangre que todavía inundaba su ropa debió de alarmar a los aldeanos. Ginny no había despertado desde que le había sido comunicada la muerte de su hijo y Draco. Su sueño era intranquilo, sudaba y tenía una fiebre muy alta. Gritaba en sueños y se doblaba de dolor sin abrir los ojos, de estos caían gruesas lágrimas y Wood estaba cada vez más seguro que ella no sería capaz de afrontar la noticia. Trató de despertarla para hacerle tomar una poción que él mismo había preparado con las pocas hiervas medicinales que había encontrado en el camino, pero Ginny parecía estar en un mundo muy lejano al suyo y solo conseguiría despertar si encontraba el camino de vuelta, cosa que Wood dudaba mucho. Volvió a poner su mano sobre la frente mojada de ella y nuevamente comprobó que la temperatura había aumentado. Se movía inquieto por la habitación, sus conocimientos de medicina eran muy limitados, había sido instruido para matar gente en las guerras, no para salvarlas. Guerras… pensó en todas las batallas que había tenido que librar para conseguir el reino que hoy poseía, no podría volver, ya debía de haber sido tomado por sus enemigos. Podría encontrar un ejército y combatir contra ellos pero… correría el riesgo de perder a Ginny, un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr. Ahora estaban lejos, lejos de sus enemigos. No podrían encontrarles, estaban a salvo.

Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia Ginny, tan pálida como estaba que parecía al borde de la muerte, y de hecho, aunque Wood no quisiera aceptarlo, era donde estaba. "¿Dónde demonios se ha metido el médico?" pensó para sí mismo mientras golpeaba la pared de madera de la pequeña habitación.

Tardaron todo el día y toda la noche en hacerse con el castillo. Los hermanos Weasleys y los pocos hombres que habían traído con ellos se enfrentaron a los hombres que aparecían en la plaza ante ellos dispuestos a pelear, pero extrañados ante tal orden de su rey, que parecía haber desaparecido. Los hombres de Wood fueron atacando en pequeños grupos a medida que se preparaban, no esperaron a reunirse todos y atacar al pequeño grupo, lo que les dio ventaja a estos. Cuando el ejercito de Draco llegó en compañía del de los Weasleys, los hombres de Wood se rindieron, conscientes de que ya no había nada que hacer. Si su amo hubiera seguido allí, junto a ellos, y les hubiera guiado, habrían ganado esa batalla.

Bill, Charlei, los gemelos y Percy se reunieron en el amplio salón, dentro del castillo. La batalla de hacía unos momentos estaba ganada, pero había algo que les preocupaba más, y es que no había señal de Ron, ni de su hermana, ni de Jack por ninguna parte. Organizaron el ejército para que pusieran seguridad en cada una de las puertas y comenzaran a patrullar la ciudad, a otros se les encomendó el arreglo del castillo mientras que otros se unieron a los Weasleys en la búsqueda de los desaparecidos. Para sorpresa de todos, el ejercito de Malfoy aceptó las órdenes de Bill y Charlie sin titubeos, lo cual agradecieron enormemente. Recorrieron el castillo empezando por el piso de arriba, mientras sus hombres exploraban el piso inferior. No tardaron en recibir la llamada de un soldado que les instaba a seguirle con rapidez.

-hemos encontrado al príncipe Ron y al señor Malfoy –hablaba con rapidez y nerviosismo mientras conducía a ambos jóvenes hacia el piso inferior.

-id a avisar a mis hermanos –dijo Bill. Necesitarían los conocimientos de los gemelos en medicina.

La escena que se encontraron fue terrible. Ron estaba tumbado en el suelo contra la pared, un charco de sangre resbalaba de esta hasta el suelo. La palidez del rostro de Ron alarmó a Bill y a Charlie, que se agacharon al lado de su hermano, junto al médico que ya le atendía con sus manos rápidas y expertas. Pero Ron había tenido suerte, según la opinión del doctor, si bien no había ocurrido lo mismo con Draco y su hijo. El joven mago tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas por las que no dejaban de salir borbotones de sangre, entre sus brazos, cubierto con su cuerpo, se encontraba Jack. el bebé tenía los ojos cerrados y por un momento se temieron lo peor. Bill cogió al bebé y comprobó que respiraba, aunque lentamente. Sostuvo al niño entre sus brazos mientras esperaba un diagnóstico del médico sobre Draco. No se atrevían a preguntar ya que el rostro del anciano mago estaba surcado de arrugas de preocupación y nerviosismo, mientras trataba de hacer su trabajo lo más rapidamente posible. Unos soldados se llevaron a Ron hasta una de las habitaciones, donde se le administrarían unas pociones. Pero no había poción que pudiera curar a Draco. Su estado era lamentable y el enorme charco de sangre que pisaban Bill y Charlie lo demostraba.

-una roca le ha golpeado la cabeza, al parecer se desprendieron del techo cuando se cerró la chimenea –informó el doctor sin levantar la mirada y todavía concentrado en su trabajo.

Bill y Charlie dirigieron la mirada a la chimenea a la que el médico se había referido. Era muy extraño encontrar uno de esos medios de transporte, pero de Wood ya se esperaban cualquier cosa. Los gemelos llegaron corriendo y se arrodillaron al lado del médico en cuando vieron el estado de Draco. Fred corrió a por las hiervas que el doctor le pidió y un rato más tarde volvió con las manos cargadas de ellas y una elfa doméstica dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible.

-que se sabe de Ginny? –preguntó George mirando esperanzadamente a Bill.

-que Wood consiguió llevársela.

-cobarde… ¿y el niño¿Cómo está Jack?

-el bebé se pondrá bien. El señor Malfoy le protegió –informó el médico.

Charlie llamó a uno de sus hombres y le ordenó llevarse a la elfina y que esta le contara todo lo que supiera sobre su hermana.

Todo el día siguiente se lo pasaron en vela. Ron seguía inconsciente y no daba señas de despertar. Y Draco… su estado era lamentable, las heridas habían dejado de sangrar, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que le habían mandado el hechizo y los médicos no tenían muchas esperanzas. Jack lloró el día entero, no estaba acostumbrado a sus tíos y tenía mucha hambre. Bill y Charlie se las ingeniaron para dar un poco de leche de cabra al niño con un paño, que el chupó creyendo que era el pecho de su madre. Enviaron mensajeros al castillo de los Weasleys en cuanto tuvieron controlado el reino y todos se pusieron en camino hacia los territorios de Wood. Llegaron a la caída del día y cuando llegaron se encontraron con un castillo medio en ruinas y desierto. Los soldados de cada reino fueron a recibir a sus respectivos reyes y presentaron sus respetos a los otros. Hermione fue la primera en entrar corriendo, había recibido la noticia del estado de su marido y todas las esperanzas de volver a ver a su amiga se habían esfumado con el temor que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella que no volvería a ver ni a Ginny ni a Ron. George la guió hasta la habitación de Ron, que no tenía ninguna marca física, pero si una fuerte conmoción. Los padres de Draco siguieron a Fred hasta la habitación en la que habían instalado a su hijo y Narcisa no pudo reprimir un grito de terror al verle. Molly visitó a su hijo y luego fue a por su nieto, que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de la elfina. Arthur también visitó a Ron, y después de eso se dirigió hacia su ejército y comenzó a planear con los generales los lugares por los que enviaría a los soldados para continuar con la búsqueda de su hija. Lucius puso a su ejército al servicio de Arthur y ya que este estaba demasiado preocupado como para discutir aceptó la ayuda y lo preparó todo para que todos salieran enseguida y miraran, no solo por los alrededores, sino también dentro de cada casa, posada, hospital y colegio de la ciudad.

Arthur se encontraba en la habitación de su hijo. Hermione y Molly estaba con Jack, que no era capaz de dormir por unas molestias en el estomago, nada grave. Ron continaba sin despertar, en un estado preocupante, pero mucho más leve que el de Draco. El sonido de la puerta sacó al rey de su ensimismamiento y se levantó para recibir a quien fuera que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Lucius Malfoy entró en la habitación, con el semblante serio y la tristeza y el cansancio reflejados en su mirada. Caminó hasta la cama de Ron sin mediar palabra con el hombre que tenía frente a él, pero finalmente venció el silencio de la habitación.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-los médicos son optimistas. Pronto despertara –aseguró Arthur levantando la mirada y enfrentándola a la de su enemigo, pero ya no había rencor en su mirada-. ¿y tu hijo?

-mal.

-espero que se recupere

-y yo.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, pero ya no era el incómodo de hacia unos momentos.

-encontraremos a tu hija –aseguró Lucius

-no descansaré hasta volver a verla

Pasaron dos largos días hasta que Ron despertó completamente renovado. Las pociones habían surtido efecto y desde ese momento toda la atención se centró en el estado de Draco, que continuaba siendo igual de preocupante. Sus heridas ya habían cicatrizado, pero su cuerpo seguía sin dar señas de vida.

Oliver confirmó sus peores sospechas cuando Ginny despertó, unos días más tarde. La muchacha no hablaba y tenía la mirada perdida. El médico confirmó sus suposiciones, toda la palabrería científica y médica que le había mencionado antes de dar su diagnóstico podía resumirse en dos dolorosas y duras palabras: estaba loca. Ginny había guardado su dolor en lo más profundo de su persona y lo único que había conseguido había sido crear un duro muro por el que no dejaba escapar nada.

-¿Qué he de hacer ahora? –preguntó Oliver mirando a la chica, que miraba la habitación en la que se encontraba con terror.

-cuidarla. Poco a poco podrá irse ganando su confianza y dejará de temerle.

Esas habían sido las mejores noticias que Wood había recibido hacía mucho tiempo. Desde el norte llegaron noticias de la derrota de su ejército y de la preocupante situación de Ron Weasley y de Draco Malfoy. Durante algun tiempo Oliver se estuvo plantenado la posibilidad de ir a por Jack, eso aliviaría en gran medida el sufrimiento de Ginny y podrai conseguir hacerla volver, pero desechó la idea tan rápido como había llegado. Acercarse a ese niño era imposible. A partir de ese día su vida giró completamente en torno a Ginny. Cada día la sacaba a pasear por el exterior de la casa, lejos de miradas indiscretas y de vez en cuando, cada día con más frecuencia, Ginny le recompensaba con una sonrisa. No había vuelto a abrir la boca, ni una sola palabra había pronunciado desde entonces, pero Wood hablaba por ambos, contándole historias y hablándole de lo que ocurría en la aldea a la que acudía prácticamente todos los días en busca de comida y medicinas. Afortunadamente había tenido la precaución de guardar dinero en la casa en la que se encontraban, y podrían vivir sin preocupaciones bastantes años. Wood ya tenía la vida de ambos planeada, contaba con la recuperación de Virginia, el médico no se había mostrado muy partidario de esa idea la primera vez que la vio, pero en cada una de las visitas siguientes aplaudía su lenta pero apreciable recuperación. Sin embargo ninguna de las esperanzas de Wood llegaría a hacerse realidad.

El doctor había congregado a la familia Malfoy en la habitación de su hijo, a ella tambien acudieron los Weasleys. En todas esas semanas entre ambas familias se había forjado una unión nacida de la pérdida que ambos habían sufrido. El médico les llamó porque había conseguido apreciar movimiento en el cuerpo de Draco y estaba seguro de que no tardaría en despertar. Por un momento todos olvidaron la desesperación nacida de la desaparición e Ginny y de las pocas noticias que se recibían del paradero de esta, por no decir ninguna. El médico acertó en sus suposiciones, unos minutos más tarde, que se pasaron conteniendo el aliento, Draco abrió los ojos. Narcisa sonrió con alivio y agarró con fuerza la mano de su hijo. El chico recorrió con la mirada a los presentes, extrañado por ver tanta gente a su alrededor, además… tanta gente desconocida.

-gracias a Merlín. –dijo Narcisa sin poder evitar que una lágrima saliera de su ojo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, hijo? –preguntó Molly, al ver que el chico se mostraba algo extraño.

-¿quienes sois? –preguntó un tanto nervioso mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

hola de nuevo! aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero q os guste


	21. Chapter 21

**Los días continuaron pasando en el castillo de Wood. Ambas familias, unidas más que nunca, vagaban de una habitación a la otra sin descanso esperando noticias, pero nunca llegaba nada. Lo único que les consolaba era que Draco estaba vivo, que ya era demasiado en el estado en el que se encontraba; pero había perdido la memoria. El doctor no se mostraba muy preocupado por ello, aseguraba que los recuerdos volverían con el paso del tiempo, pero los días y las semanas pasaban, y cada vez Draco se mostraba más confuso. Su familia pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con él y le contaba cosas sobre su vida, sobre sí mismo y sobre la gente que le rodeaba. Todos eran conscientes de la desconfianza que sentía el chico hacia todos ellos, realmente estaba muy desorientado. Entre los Weasleys y sus padres le contaban todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sobre lo que ninguno le había hablado era sobre Ginny. Ninguno se atrevía, al menos no hasta que ella apareciera, aunque ese acontecimiento cada día se veía más lejano. Todo el ejército estaba buscando a la chica, tanto dentro como fuera del país. Por bares, casas, posadas, granjas. En todos los territorios conocidos, pero no había noticia de ella. Nadie había visto nada, y los que habían visto algo, no hablaban. Todos estaban deseosos de poder volver a sus respetivas casas, pero el estado físico de Draco todavía era muy crítico y el médico le tenía prohibido moverse.**

**Arthur, Percy y los gemelos fueron a sus respectivas casas, cada uno en un reino diferente. Desde ahí pretendían continuar con la búsqueda de Ginny, aunque nadie abrigaba demasiadas esperanzas.**

**-¿Qué vais a hacer ahora? –preguntó Molly con la voz titubeante mientras cerraba tras ella la puerta de la habitación de Draco, que acababa de dormirse.**

**-volver a casa –contestó Narcisa-. Lucius y yo nos trasladaremos con Draco hasta que pueda valerse por sí mismo.**

**-¿y Jack? –la voz de Molly sonaba apagada, consciente de que no podía hacer nada para que se llevaran a su nieto.**

**-vendrá con nosotros –contestó al instante-. Pero podréis venir a verlo cuando queráis, por supuesto –dijo con rapidez al ver la reacción de Molly-. Continuaremos con la búsqueda de Virginia. No pararemos hasta encontrarla.**

**-gracias**

**Entre ambas mujeres había nacido una amistad muy fuerte. Sus maridos se centraban mas en las luchas y las guerras, pero ellas eran las que lloraban por sus hijos cuando no volvían de ellas.**

**Hermione se encontraba en la habitación en la que muchos días antes había dormido Ginny. Miraba cómo Jack dormía y pensaba en lo mucho que se parecía a Ginny y Draco. La puerta se abrió y se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de su marido, que caminó hacia ella con paso apresurado.**

**-deberías descansar. No te has separado de Jack desde que todo ocurrió.**

**-me da mucha pena. Parece que todo el mundo se ha olvidado de él ¡por Merlín si ni siquiera le han dicho a Draco que tiene un hijo!**

**-ya sabes que el medico dijo que para eso era mejor esperar un poco más.**

**-te voy a decir yo donde puede meterse el médico sus consejos. ¿Nadie piensa decirle a Draco que la mujer a la que quiere con locura está perdida por algún lugar del mundo? ¿Cuánto tiempo pretenden que dure esta farsa?**

**-el doctor esta cada día más convencido de que no volverá a recordar nada.**

**Dentro de la cuna Jack comenzó a moverse. Despertó lentamente, abriendo primero un ojo y luego el otro, como si estuviera observando el terreno antes de anunciar que estaba despierto. Se tranquilizó al comprobar que Hermione estaba ante él y quedó en silencio mientras se miraba las manos.**

**-temo que olvide a Ginny –confesó la chica mientras cogía al bebé entre sus brazos.**

**-no lo hará –aseguró Ron-. Será mejor que recojas tus cosas. Los Malfoy vuelven a casa**

**-entonces ya es hora de que Draco conozca a su hijo.**

**Miles de kilómetros separaban el lugar en el que Draco descansaba, del jardín en el que Ginny estaba sentada, admirando en silencio la belleza de las flores. Un mundo que fascinaba. No había ningún sonido alrededor de ella y era el único lugar en el que conseguía sentirse segura. Era como una niña pequeña perdida en la oscuridad, sin consciencia ni recuerdos de nada. Escuchó un ruido a su alrededor. Su cuerpo se tensó y de repente se levantó de un salto, sin esperar a ver qué lo había producido. Corrió hasta llegar a la casa. Entró sin llamar a la puerta y buscó con la mirada al único ser humano que conocía. **

**-¿ocurre algo, pequeña? –preguntó Oliver saliendo de la habitación y entrando en el salón.**

**Ginny no respondió. No hablaba. Pero se lanzó a sus brazos y señaló con el dedo la puerta. Wood la agarró contra sí y la apremió con un ligero beso en la boca.**

**-no te preocupes. No hay nada –le hablaba como lo habría hecho con un bebé. Poco a poco Ginny fue perdiendo el miedo y asintió con una sonrisa triste, no sabía sonreír de otra manera. **

**Oliver se sentó en la mesa un momento y observó cómo Ginny se sentaba frente a él. Llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado con ella en esa casa… había perdido totalmente la consciencia del tiempo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, esos habían sido los mejores meses de su vida. Iban al campo, paseaban, Wood hablaba horas y horas bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Ginny, que escuchaba en silencio. Le encantaba la mirada de la chica cada vez que descubría un nuevo tipo de flor, o un árbol más grande lo normal, o cualquier animal. Pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más le gustaba era la dependencia que Ginny tenía de él. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba a la casa, ella se acercaba corriendo hasta él, asustada. No le temía, al contrario, Wood incluso podría asegurar que lo admiraba. Ginny no le temía cuando se le acercaba y a menudo la besaba sin que ella opusiera ningún tipo de resistencia. Dormían juntos, aunque para desgracia de Oliver todavía no había conseguido llegar a nada más. Se juró a sí mismo darle el tiempo necesario, y lo haría. El siempre cumplía sus promesas. **

**Draco escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Tenía un sueño muy ligero, aunque no sabía si había sido así o era algo nuevo. No conseguía dormir, tenía terribles sueños en los que aparecían figuras sin cara, de vez en cuando sentía cosas, pero nunca llegaba a averiguar con certeza qué eran. Se irguió en la cama, con cuidado debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo, y esperó a que la persona que estaba al otro lado entrara.**

**-hola Draco **

**-Hermione –la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. No sabía demasiado acerca de la chica, a decir verdad no sabia nada acerca de nadie, ni siquiera de sí mismo, pero ella le intrigaba. Su mirada sobre todo, parecía ocultar tantas cosas… **

**-he venido a presentarte a alguien –anunció ella mientras le mostraba Jack.**

**-¿es tu hijo? –preguntó mirando al pequeño.**

**-no, es el tuyo –contestó ella.**

**Draco levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Hermione. No mentía. No la conocía mucho, pero sabía que ella no jugaría con algo así. Era de las pocas personas con las que estaba que le transmitía confianza. Su cabeza comenzó a moverse con rapidez, exprimió al máximo sus recuerdos tratando de encontrar alguno relacionado con ese niño, pero su mente estaba en blanco, era como llegar a un muro que por mucho que tratara de tirar nunca caía. Se sentía confuso y perdido. Miró al niño. No cabía duda de que era su hijo. Pelo rubio y la misma expresión de la cara. Todos esos días Draco se los había pasado observándose en le espejo, consciente de que la persona a la que estaba viendo era él mismo, sin llegar a reconocerse. **

**-¿puedo? –preguntó mientras alargaba los brazos hacia el niño**

**-claro**

**Draco sintió un vértigo cuando tuvo a su hijo entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho antes? ¿Por qué se lo habían ocultado? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿Dónde estaba y quién era la madre del pequeño? **

**-¿y su madre? ¿estoy casado? –preguntó sin apartar la mirada del niño, que llevaba tanto tiempo añorando la presencia de su padre que se acercó lo máximo que pudo a él.**

**-no… no estás casado. **

**-pero entonces –comenzó Draco, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos. **

**-hijo! –Narcisa se sorprendió al ver a su hijo con su nieto, aunque Ron ya le había contado las intenciones de Hermione, que no desaprobaba-. Veo que ya te han presentado a Jack.**

**-Jack –repitió Draco, tratando que esas palabras dijeran algo dentro de su cabeza, pero nada-. ¿y su madre? –volvió a preguntar Draco**

**Narcisa y Hermione se miraron, ¿Que le dirían? Era la única parte de la historia que Hermione no había pensado. **

**-murió dando a luz al niño –mintió Narcisa mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco**

**El chico miró al bebé. Se culpó a sí mismo de no sentir nada en su interior. **

**-¿la quería? –preguntó confuso, sin saber muy bien si debía hacer esa pregunta**

**-mucho **

**Ginny sonrió al ver cómo Wood se acercaba a ella pasando por encima del tronco que ella acababa de cruzar. No trastabilló ni un momento y llegó sin problemas, aunque hizo amago de que se caía para robarle una sonrisa a Ginny. **

**-¿ves? No era difícil –dijo Oliver mientras llegaba a donde estaba ella y le tendía una flor**

**Ginny la cogió con rapidez, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.**

**-será mejor que volvamos a casa. Parece que va a llover. **

**Ginny no oía nada de lo que decía. En algunas ocasiones Oliver pensaba que además de estar muda, también había quedado sorda, pero en otras parecía que entendía perfectamente todo lo que se le decía. Oliver comenzó a caminar y Ginny no le siguió hasta que vio que comenzaba a perderse de su vista. Cogieron el camino largo para llegar a la casa. Comenzaron a caer algunas gotas sobre ellos y Ginny se detuvo para mirar la lluvia caer desde las oscuras nubes que inundaban el cielo en penumbra. Oliver no se había dado cuenta del retraso de Ginny, y de repente se paró en seco al darse cuenta de que caminaba solo. Esperó en el sitio, no era la primera vez que Ginny le hacía lo mismo. Escuchó un sonido tras él. Ya estaban cerca de casa. Se giró esperando encontrarse con Ginny.**

**-vamos pequeña, que va a empezar a llover y luego no podremos volver –dijo lentamente.**

**-como tu digas –contestó un hombre tras él, apuntándole con la varita.**

**-¿Quién demonios eres tu? –preguntó Wood aparentando tranquilidad y metiendo la mano entre los pliegues de su túnica**

**-yo de ti ni lo intentaba –otro hombre apareció tras él, apuntándole también. Agarró la mano de Wood y se la retorció hacia atrás, mientras con la otra le sacaba la varita que Oliver trataba de alcanzar- danos todo lo que tengas**

**Oliver se quedó en silencio y desarmado en el centro de esos dos hombres.**

**-¿a quien llamabas tan cariñosamente? –preguntó uno de los hombres mientras jugaba con su varita y miraba atentamente las joyas que tenía Wood en la muñeca y en los dedos**

**-a tu madre**

**-pensaba dejarte con vida –confesó el hombre, con el rostro contraído por la ira-. Pero veo que no le tienes demasiado apego.**

**Ginny seguía dando vueltas bajo la lluvia, hasta que escuchó un grito desgarrador que no procedía de muy lejos. Asustada, buscó con la mirada a Wood. ¿Dónde se había metido? El grito volvió a repetirse, esta vez acompañado de una brutal y cruel risa que hizo que el bello se le pusiera de punta. Corrió hacia el lugar del que procedían las voces y vio entre la maleza cómo Oliver, el único hombre en el que confiaba, caía al suelo con la mirada en blanco y un charco de sangre resbalando por su mejilla. Aterrada, dirigió la vista hacia los dos hombres que hablaban tranquilamente a su lado, justo en ese momento le pareció ver cómo Oliver movía la mano, pero ¿era su imaginación la que le jugaba una mala pasada?. Salió corriendo de ahí sin saber a donde iba. Sus piernas la guiaban a un lugar que ella desconocía. La lluvia caía con pesadez sobre ella y cada vez su pecho bombeaba menos sangre. Su ritmo fue aminorando y se sintió desfallecer con el último paso que consiguió dar antes de que caer desmayada sobre el frío suelo lleno de lodo. **

**Los Malfoy se despidieron de los Weasleys a la semana siguiente. Su relación había quedado en una situación incierta, habían colaborado en una batalla, pero el resultado de esta lo dejaba todo un poco más confuso. Molly abrazó a su nieto como si no lo fuera a volver a ver en su vida. Ahora era lo único que le quedaba de su hija, y hasta eso iba a perder. Narcisa y Lucius insistieron nuevamente en que podrían verlo en cuanto quisieran, solo debían ir hasta su casa y siempre serían bien recibidos en ella. Hermione y Ron se despidieron de toda la familia Malfoy en representación del reino Weasley, ya que ellos eran los futuros herederos. El viaje rumbo al territorio de los Malfoy duró dos días, en el estado todavía débil en el que se encontraba Draco prefirieron no avanzar con demasiada rapidez. El chico estuvo todo el camino con el bebé en brazos, desde que se lo habían presentado no se había alejado ni un momento de él. Ahora que tenía conocimiento de la existencia del niño sentía algo nuevo dentro de él, no había compartido con nadie esa sensación, pero sentía un vacío enorme. Algo le faltaba. Algo relacionado con él y con el niño. El pequeño lloraba a menudo. Narcisa y Lucius sabían que era de lo que extrañaba a Ginny, pero Draco, que se sentía nuevo en eso de ser padre, estaba totalmente perdido. Narcisa y Lucius se sentían terriblemente mal mintiéndole a su hijo sobre la muerte de su "esposa", a menudo él les preguntaba cosas sobre ella. Pero sus padres evadían el tema, sabían que era cruel, pero les resultaba muy doloroso. No querían decirle la verdad porque no abrigaban ninguna esperanza de encontrar a Ginny. En los demás territorios las búsquedas se habían detenido y solo continuaban por parte de los Malfoy y los Weasleys, por todo el territorio conocido, ya que contaban con todo el apoyo de los demás reinos, si bien no con su ayuda en cuanto a la búsqueda de a pie.**

**El recibimiento por parte de los Malfoy fue caluroso. Ya habían enviado mensajeros con las noticias de todo lo ocurrido y el castillo se había preparado para ellos totalmente. La gente estaba volcada y no dudaron en salir a la calle a recibir a la familia, que saludo cortésmente pero sin entusiasmo. Draco miraba por la ventana un tanto cohibido, preguntándose si todos los días de su vida habían sido así. También observaba con curiosidad el reino que su padre insistía en que era el suyo. Llegaron al castillo y los criados salieron a recibirlos con enormes sonrisas de satisfacción que no ocultaban la lástima que sentían ante la todavía desaparecida Ginny. Sin embargo todos habían recibido órdenes expresas de ocultar esa información por el bien de Draco, que todos confiaban en que se pudiera recuperar.**

**-¡Draco! –la voz de una mujer llamó la atención del chico, que giró la cabeza para observar cómo una joven rubia se acercaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción hasta donde él se encontraba- que bien que hayas vuelto! ¡oh el pequeño Jack sigue igual de mono que cuando te fuiste! –Pansy se acercó al bebé, que no demostró la misma ilusión al ver a la prácticamente desconocida mujer. **

**-lo siento yo…**

**-oh si, ya me han dicho lo de tu memoria. Yo soy Pansy, una de tus mejores amigas. Ven, te llevare hasta tu habitación.**

**Lucius y Narcisa se miraron entre sí al ver como Pansy se alejaba con su hijo, victoriosa. **

**-esto no va a acabar bien –aseguró Narcisa **

**-lo se –asintió Lucius mientras ordenaba a los criados que convocaran a los miembros del consejo. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**C´est finí! Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo! Se que fue un poco corto, pero ya estoy con el siguiente, asi que no hay problema que este fic, ya que decidi alargarlo un poco, va a ir más rapido. Muchas gracias por los rr! Al final no se como quedó eso de fanfiction, pero yo voy a contestarlos, espero que no me borren el fic……… **

**Sarameliss: hola! Gracias por el rr, pues espero que la historia qd bien, malo sera… rapido va a ir, así que x eso no hay problem. **

**Amsp14: hola! Gracias por los rr. Si, subi dos capitulos a la vez, estaba inspirada y los escribi de carrerilla. xDD yo odio a wood tanto como tu, creeme xD . es q este fic fue el primero q subi y me daba mucha pena terminarlo tan pronto, tal vez no debi d haberlo liado todavía mas, pero es q se me ocurrio esto en el ultimo momento y….. bueno muchas gracias por los dos rr! Hasta pronto!**

**Minakuna tachimoto: hola! Gracias por el rr. Tranquila no te mueras yo actualizo no t preocupes xDDDD soy mala lo se, pero q sufran q luego ya pasara todo, espero… muchas gracias y hasta pronto!**

**Malfoys red-haired loved: hola! Me alegro q t haya gustado, espero no haber taradado mucho en actualizar esta vez y q tambien t haya gustado. Muchas gracias por el rr y hasta la proxima!**

**Fiosol: hola! Ya lo se, soy mala pro es q……. no lo pud evitar, me daba mucha pena terminar tan pronto con el fic… pro tranquila q ya rapido se encontraran y a ver como termina xDD muchas gracias x el rr, hasta la proxima!**

**Listooooo, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, no tardo con el siguiente, prometido. Gracias x los rr y x seguir mi historia, hasta pronto**


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía la lluvia caer sobre ella y podía ver cómo a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro. Un terror la invadió al verse sola. Buscó con la mirada a Wood, pero recordó que ya no lo volvería a ver. Aterrada se levantó de donde estaba y trató de caminar, pero sus piernas parecían no responder. Se agarró a los árboles para mantenerse en pie y miró a su alrededor. No vio nada conocido, se había alejado demasiado del territorio que conocía. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras se resbalaba en el tronco del árbol. Sentada sobre el frío suelo enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Estaba sola.

Draco ya llevaba tres semanas en su casa. Todo el mundo lo trataba con respeto y cada uno de los criados le contaba historias sobre su pasado. Su padre le había presentado a todos los miembros del consejo, que habían vuelto a jurar fidelidad ante él como habían hecho hacía años. El tiempo que tenía libre, que era casi todo el día ya que sus padres se encargaban de todo lo que concernía al reino, al menos hasta que él se recuperara físicamente, se lo pasaba jugando con su hijo. Jack. Ese niño era todo un misterio para Draco. Desde que había llegado al castillo y se había acostado en su cama sintió algo raro en su interior, percibió algo en el aire de la habitación que le llamó la atención. Y los ojos de Jack… cada vez que miraba al pequeño era como si estuviera viendo a otra persona, pero no sabía a quien. Supuso que era a la madre del niño. Él continuaba preguntándole a su familia sobre ella, pero no solía obtener muchas respuestas. Un día incluso llegó a pedir un retrato de ella, pero nadie sabía donde podrían encontrar uno. La otra persona con la que pasaba la mayor parte del día era con Pansy Parkinson, esa mujer era tan dulce con el pequeño y con él que le transmitía mucha confianza, a pesar de sentir algo extraño cuando estaba con ella.

-a ver, estupido mocoso ¿quieres abrir la boca de una maldita vez para que te pueda dar de comer? –pregunto en un susurro Pansy mientras ponía la cuchara frente a la boca de Jack, que se resistía a comer si era ella quien lo alimentaba-. Eres tan imbecil como tu madre.

Pansy desistió en dar de comer al niño y dejó que pasara hambre, ya comería cuando quisiera y si no quería mejor y así se deshacía de él, aunque debía de reconocer que JAck había sido una gran baza para ganarse todavía más la confianza de Draco.

-¡Draco! –Exclamó al verle entrar en la habitación- que bien que estés aquí. El niño acaba de terminar de comer

-hola Jack –saludó el chico mientras cogía a su hijo en brazos-. Cada día estás más grande

El bebé sonrió en los brazos de su padre y miró con rencor a la mujer que tenía ante él.

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos a Jack con tu madre y nos vamos a dar un paseo a caballo? –propuso Pansy

-buena idea. Además tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte.

No tardaron en salir del castillo. Narcisa se quedó con gusto con el pequeño y le aconsejó a su hijo que no volviera muy tarde, ya que no se avecinaba buen tiempo. Pansy y Draco salieron del castillo y, a caballo, recorrieron el reino hasta llegar casi a los límites de la zona sur, que era el más cercano al castillo. Durante todo el día hablaron sobre cosas triviales: el tiempo, la situación del castillo, la salud de los ciudadanos… pero en el camino de vuelta Draco se atrevió a preguntar todo aquello que tanto añoraba saber.

-¿nos conocemos desde hace mucho, Pansy?

-si. Desde que éramos pequeños.

-¿conocías a mi esposa?

-si –contestó con cierto titubeo. Odiaba cuando Draco hablaba sobre Virginia. Ella estaba muerta. Ya todos la habían dado por desaparecida y sabían que no la volverían a ver, así que ¿por que seguir removiendo el pasado?

-¿Cómo era ella?

-bueno… un poco caprichosa. Fue un matrimonio de conveniencia, para sellar la paz con un país vecino.

-todos los criados me han dicho que era una mujer excelente.

-la verdad es que no la conocía demasiado en profundidad. Las opiniones sobre ella eran muy diferentes.

-no se que creer. Todos me ocultan cosas.

-Draco tu mujer ha muerto. Ahora tienes que velar por el bien de tu hijo, necesita una madre. Y tu necesitas una esposa. Alguien que conozca el reino y lo ame tanto como tu.

Llegaron al castillo al anochecer. Comenzaba a llover y apuraron un poco el paso para que no los pillara la tormenta. Dejaron los caballos en el establo, donde unos criados se ocuparon de ellos y luego fueron al castillo.

-oye Pansy –llamó Draco antes de dirigirse a la habitación donde estaba su hijo.

-dime Draco.

-¿tu alguna vez has sido pelirroja?

-no… -contestó ella sorprendida por la pregunta-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-por nada –entró en la habitación con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

Ginny despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido un extraño sueño y cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que estos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se irguió y descubrió que estaba en una gran habitación a la que no le faltaba ningún detalle. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando a alguien que pudiera explicarle donde estaba. Trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras tosía sin parar. Volvió a tumbarse. Pasaron unas horas hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir. Una mujer de avanzada edad entró en la habitación con una bandeja en la mano.

-¡estas despierta! –Exclamó sorprendida mientras miraba a la joven y dejaba la bandeja en la mesilla- no tienes nada que te temer. Te encontramos en el bosque y te trajimos antes de que el frío te matara. Debes tener hambre ¿quieres comer algo? –Ginny no respondió, solo la miró-. No te vamos a hacer daño –insistió la mujer-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La mujer hablaba y hablaba, tratando de tranquilizar a Ginny, que no abría la boca ni para bostezar. Entendía lo que la mujer le decía, pero las palabras no eran capaces de salir de su boca. Los habitantes de la casa decidieron esperar un tiempo, a que se tranquilizara y comprendiera que no le iban a hacer daño. Pero los días pasaban y Ginny no daba muestras de tener intención de hablar. Su recuperación fue bastante rápida, unos días más tarde ya se pudo levantar de la cama y en cuanto esto ocurrió la criada que había estado a su cargo apareció en la habitación con una amplia sonrisa y un precioso vestido en sus manos.

-me alegro que ya estés bien. El señor quiere conocerte y me ha pedido que te ponga esto. Ha estado viniendo a verte, pero siempre te encontraba dormida.

Ayudó a Ginny a vestirse y luego la guió por los pasillos de la gran mansión hasta la planta baja. Era la primera vez que Ginny salía de la habitación y como un niño pequeño miraba todo a su alrededor, impresionada por la belleza de cada cuadro o la exquisitez de cada mueble.

-señor –dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia- aquí le traigo a la joven.

-ah! –Ginny escuchó la voz de un hombre desde el interior del gran salón. Entró en él y se encontró a un anciano sentado en una pequeña silla con un libro en las manos. El hombre se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y caminó hacia ella. A pesar de su avanzada edad y su pelo canoso, su cuerpo revelaba la fortaleza de un joven y sus ojos la experiencia de la vida-. Me alegro mucho de conocerte al fin.

Ginny no contestó, solo lo miró con esa mirada vacía que tenía. El hombre miro a su criada, pidiendo una explicación.

-creemos que es muda, señor. No ha dicho nada desde que llegó.

-muda ¿eh?. No pasa nada. Ve y tráele algo caliente, esta empezando a refrescar y según tengo entendido no puede recaer.

La criada salió de la habitación y Ginny se sentó donde el anciano le indicó.

-bueno, pelirroja. Según me han contado estabas perdida en el bosque. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? –preguntó mirándola. Ginny no hizo ademán alguno de asentimiento o negación, solo escuchó en silencio-. Bueno… supongo que tendré que ponerte nombre, no te voy a llamar siempre "chica". ¿Sabes? Yo tenía una hija. Se parecía mucho a ti… -su tono cambio completamente y su mirada perdió el brillo que tenía hacía unos instantes-. Murió hace algunos años. Se llamaba Xarath… así te llamaré a ti, ¿te gusta el nombre? Tomare tu silencio como un sí.

El tiempo fue pasando en las vidas separadas de ambos. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses. Draco veía día tras día cómo su hijo crecía, y a medida que esto ocurría pequeños lapsus de recuerdos sacudían su mente, pero nada le indicaba qué producía ese vacío en su interior. Poco a poco iba tomando el poder del reino y ya conocía las calles de este a la perfección. Sus padres ya le dejaban solo por periodos cada vez más largos y a menudo los Weasleys acudían a visitar a Jack, sobre todo Hermione. No tardó mucho en anunciarse el compromiso de Draco y Pansy, que no sorprendió a nadie, aunque si entristeció a todos. La chica había tratado de que eso ocurriera durante todo el tiempo que pasaba con Draco y el niño; no hizo caso a las amenazas de Hermione de que se alejara de Draco y acabó consiguiendo, o estaba a punto de conseguir, lo que tanto ansiaba. La boda se celebraría en un mes y ya todo estaba preparado para el gran evento. Draco no se mostraba tan animado como Pansy, pero ella tenía razón cuando decía que necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Para tratar de compensar el vacío que su vida le causaba a menudo, Draco salía a cabalgar solo por el reino, en busca de respuestas que sabía que no encontraría. Lo único que le consolaba era su hijo.

Para Ginny las cosas fueron un poco más difíciles. Sus recuerdos y su mente continuaban encerrados en su interior y su comportamiento era como el de una niña pequeña que estaba aprendiendo a vivir y a conocer el mundo que la rodeaba. Todo el mundo en la mansión en la que se encontraba la trataba con cariño porque en efecto se parecía mucho a la hija del duque, que era el hombre con el que vivía. Poco a poco iba mejorando su estado, un médico iba a visitarla cada dos días y aunque no hablaba ya comprendía lo que se le decía. A veces tenía pesadillas y cada vez que eso ocurría se levantaba gritando y llorando, con fuertes ataques que nadie sabía por qué se producían. El mismo doctor aseguraba que no podría hacer nada para hacer que volviera a ser la chica que algún día había sido, solo ella podría lograrlo. El duque la trataba con todo el amor con el que había tratado a su propia hija, para él Xarath, que era como la llamaba, había sido una segunda oportunidad enviada por el cielo. Su hija había muerto de una terrible enfermedad y por ello era tan protector con Ginny, a la que vigilaba constantemente.

-Xarath! –La llamada del duque se escuchó en toda la casa y la chica bajó corriendo las escaleras para reunirse con él en el salón-. Tengo buenas noticias ¡nos vamos de viaje! ¿Qué te parece? –Ginny sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- me alegro mucho. El rey Malfoy nos ha invitado a su boda y he pensado que podríamos ir ya, tengo una casa ahí y… ¿te encuentras bien? –su expresión se volvió sombría al ver la palidez en el rostro de la chica, que había sentido una sacudida en su interior al escuchar el nombre. El rostro de Ginny aparentó normalidad para no preocupar el hombre, pero buscó en su interior el lugar en el que había escuchado antes ese nombre-. ¿Seguro que estas bien? –Ginny asintió con una sonrisa triste- bueno… tengo una casa ahí y he pensado que no te vendría nada mal cambiar un poco de aires.

En el castillo de los Malfoy el ambiente era muy tenso. Pansy se pasaba el día de un lado para otro buscando los detalles más caros y exquisitos para decorar el castillo, quería que todo saliera perfecto y se juró a sí misma que lo lograría.

-ese vestido no te queda nada mal –dijo una voz tras ella mientras se probaba su vestido de novia

-¡Blaise! Me has asustado.

-veo que todo te esta saliendo muy bien

-a diferencia de a ti, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Si te encuentran te matarán.

-si tu no dices nada, nadie sabrá que estoy aquí

-¿a que has venido?

-necesito dinero

-bien. Pues trabaja

-de eso nada Pansy. Tu serás la futura reina de este castillo, y hasta que yo consiga el reino, que lo conseguiré, necesito que me mantengas

-será mejor que te largues Blaise, desde que secuestraste a Virginia no eres bien recibido.

-eso ya lo se, pero o me das algo de dinero o le contaré a todo el mundo tu participación.

-¡no tengo dinero! –gritó Pansy asustada por el chantaje.

-pues dame joyas o algo que pueda vender.

Fue hacia su joyero y sacó lo primero que vio, sin prestar atención al valor de la joya. Le lanzó el anillo al hombre que tenía ante ella y volvió su atención al espejo, en el que se admiraba a sí misma con el vestido que llevaría puesto el día de su boda. Blaise salió con precaución de la habitación, con cuidado de que nadie le viera. No era difícil salir para él del castillo, conocía a la perfección cada uno de los pasadizos.

No tardó en llegar hasta las cuadras, desde ahí podría salir sin problemas hasta la ciudad, donde había guardado en una posada una habitación. La noticia de la huida de Wood fue un duro golpe para sus planes, y además con la instalación siguiente de los padres de Draco en el castillo perdió el apoyo de los miembros del consejo. Ahora tendría que volver a empezar desde el principio, con la diferencia de que no volverían a confiar en él. Estaba desesperado. Sintió un ruido tras él y se quedó en silencio. La noche había caído y llovía con fuerza, por lo que los guardias habían entrado en el castillo. Se giro hacia el pasadizo por el que acababa de salir y vio cómo Pansy salía de él, apuntándole con la varita.

-¿De verdad creías que iba a dejar que me chantajearas con tanta facilidad?

-¿pansy? –preguntó sorprendido, pero sin temor en su voz.

-ya no te necesito, Blaise. Fuiste un buen entretenimiento en su momento, pero ahora ya tengo todo lo que quiero y ni tu ni nadie me va a fastidiar los planes.

-pero Pansy… -titubeó al ver que la chica se preparaba para disparar.

Un rayo verde salió de la varita de la chica y dio sobre el pecho de Blaise, que cayó de espaldas al suelo con los ojos en blanco.

-ahora por tu culpa tendré que mandar hacer otro vestido! –balbuceó la chica mientras veía con horror cómo la parte de abajo estaba llena de barro y tierra- con lo que me gustaba este…

Ginny, el duque y la mayor parte de sus criados tardaron cuatro días en llegar a la casa que este tenía en el territorio de los Malfoy… los Malfoy, esas palabras todavía causaban en Ginny una extraña sensación. Los días antes de venir había tenido nuevas pesadillas, pero seguía sin poder interpretarlas y de vez en cuando sentía un dolor tan profundo en su interior que sentía ganas de gritar, a pesar de que ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

-¿te gusta el paisaje? –le preguntó cariñosamente el anciano

Ginny asintió mientras miraba el terreno desierto de casas o de algún ser humano, desde que vivía con el duque ya se había acostumbrado algo más a la gente, pero aún así continuaba desconfiando de todo aquel que no conocía. Llegaron a la casa al caer la noche del quinto día. No era una mansión como la otra, pero igualmente no le faltaba de nada.

-id a preparar la casa para Xarath y para mi. Preparad la cena, tengo hambre –ordenó el duque a los criados, que se apresuraron a obedecer las ordenes-. ¿te apetece que demos un paseo? –propuso mirando hacia Ginny. La muchacha asintió, pero su paseo quedó suspendido cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza y los obligó a meterse en casa.

A pocos kilómetros de ahí, Draco ayudaba a Jack a dar los primeros pasos; el pequeño comenzaba a erguirse en lugar de gatear, aunque le seguía gustando mucho más que su padre lo cogiera en brazos.

-señor Malfoy –una criada apareció detrás de él- ha llegado la confirmación de la invitación del duque de Wolsfrod.

-¿le conozco? –preguntó Draco

-oh si señor, bueno creo que vos en persona no, pero vuestro padre es un gran amigo suyo.

-bien, pues ya le conoceré el día de la boda.

-el duque tiene una casa no muy lejos de aquí, en la carta dice que piensa pasar aquí unos días hasta que se celebre la boda.

-enviaré una carta a mi padre avisándolo, seguro que querrá ir a visitarlo. ¡ah! Hazme un favor, dile a Hettar que me prepare un caballo, me apetece ir a dar un paseo

-pero, alteza, esta lloviendo.

Draco asintió con pesadumbre y le hizo un ademán a la criada, que salió de la habitación. Draco se asomó a la ventana, la noche ya estaba a punto de caer y una fina lluvia comenzaba a mojar el exterior.

Al día siguiente Draco bajó hasta las cuadras, dispuesto a dar el paseo del que no había podido disfrutar el día anterior. Hettar, un muchacho alto de constitución fuerte y piel rapada, se ocupaba de alimentar a los caballos cuando Draco entró en las cuadras.

-buenos días, alteza –saludo el hombre con una reverencia.

-hola, Hettar –contestó Draco- voy a dar un paseo.

-os prepararé el caballo enseguida.

Unos minutos más tarde, Draco ya estaba sobre el caballo, saliendo a galope entre las concurridas calles de la ciudad. Cabalgó durante horas, disfrutando de la frescura del día. Se había alejado de la ciudad y solo se encontraban con algunas pequeñas casas de campesinos, separadas por algunos km. El cielo cada vez estaba más lleno de nubes y Draco comenzó a disminuir la velocidad del caballo.

-¿necesitas descansar, eh? –preguntó cariñosamente mientras acariciaba el cuello del caballo.

Bajó del caballo y guió al animal unos metros, mientras buscaba en silencio algún lugar donde pudiera descansar con el caballo, y a poder ser donde pudiera beber. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que encontró un pequeño riachuelo rodeado por un pequeño y frondoso bosque. Se sentó sobre la hierba y miró cómo el caballo se acercaba a beber.

De repente escuchó un sonido a su espalda, como una rama seca que se acababa de romper. Se levantó de un salto y acercó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Giró sobre sus talones y miró atentamente hacia los arbustos, pero el viento los movía y no podía ver nada a través de ellos. De repente el sonido de ramas rompiéndose se hizo más constante y los arbustos de su derecha comenzaron a moverse, el sonido se hacía cada vez más lejano, fuera quien fuera, se estaba alejando. Draco corrió, en busca de lo que fuera que hacía ese ruido. Apartó con la mano las ramas bajas de los arboles que se ponían en su camino y las copas de los árboles no dejaban filtrar la luz. Escuchó una respiración agitada delante de él, cada vez más cerca y cuando sintió que lo tenía suficientemente cerca, saltó sobre la figura oscura.

Draco levantó levemente la cabeza y miró lo que fuera que tenía debajo. Notó una respiración agitada y unos brazos que se movían sin parar, tratando de salir de su abrazo. Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con unos ojos marrones, idénticos a los de Jack. un pelo color fuego que caía sobre la frágil figura de una muchacha de su edad, que tenía una expresión de terror mientras peleaba, tratando de escapar. Sus miradas se cruzaron y durante un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-:

Terminóoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Aquí os dejo el capitulo 22. espero que os haya gustado. Muchisisissiisisimas gracias por vuestros rr!

**Amsp14:** hola! Si xDD tienes razón, este fic me qdo como un culebron, pero es que me daba tanta pena terminarlo! Era mi primer fic y… de todas formas tngo q ir acabando con algunos xq tngo demasiados y no doy abasto. Pues si, draco cayó en las garras de pansy, pero no pasa nada! Todo se solucionara, no soy tan mala como para liar tanto als cosas. Muchas gracias por el rr! Hasta prontooo.

**SaraMeliss:** hola! Yo no t he dicho q fuera a casar a draco con pansy! Solo he dicho q estarian prometidos, una cosa no tiene q ver con la otra. A ver si hablamos pronto q ya hace mucho q no hablamos. Un beso! Gracias por el rr.

**Luly Malfoy:** hola! Me alegro q t guste mi historia y q la sigas dsd el principio. Claro q t agrego! Lo q pasa es q no me apareció el mail… pasa a veces q no me sale n los rr, ya me paso con otra gente. T djo yo mi mail: Agregame si quieres y así hablamos. Muchas graicas por el rr! Hasta pronto!

**Minakuna Tachimoto**: hola! Muchas gracias me alegro q t haay gustado tanto! Gracias por tu rr, hasta pronto!

**Malfoy red-haired loved**: hola! Tu como siempre tan fiel a mi fic, muchas gracias! Sip, ginny se ha liberado de wood, ya me estaba poniendo un poco d los nervios y lo saq d en medio. Bueno al final no fueron los malfoy los q encontraron a ginny… pero me parece q asi es mejor, ahora solo falta saber q pasara cuando se levanten xD. Muchas gracias por tu rr, hasta pronto!

**Narcisamelvi**: hola! Muchas graicas, me alegro q tu guste y sobre todo q la historia t parezca buena (la verdad es q ahora esta bastante de culebrón, hay q decir la verdad xD) muchas gracias por tu rr, hasta pronto!

**D Potter-Black-Lupin: **hola! D viaje! Q morro, y yo aqui repantingada en casa. No t sientas triste x el fic q sino yo me siento triste x ti y esto es un circulo vicioso q a ver como salimos de él. No t preocupes q ya lo pongo yo rapidamenete feliz y asi ya no pasa nada. A Ginny la encuentran, no t preocupes, d eso me encargo yo q soy mala pero no tnato. XD muchas graicas por el rr, hasta pronto!

Se acabó el capitulo! Espero q os haya gustado, hasta el próximoooooooo.

Lauranamalfoyrin.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Los pájaros habían salido volando con gran estruendo, agitando las copas de los árboles y las ramas sobre las que estaban posados, cuando escucharon el grito de la joven que yacía tumbada en el suelo, bajo el peso del cuerpo del joven Malfoy. Los ojos de la muchacha revelaban un enorme terror y su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente ante el contacto del cuerpo del hombre. Movía los brazos con desesperación, golpeando el cuerpo del joven rubio y sus piernas no tardaron en unirse a la lucha. Draco se sentía enfrascado en una especie de trance, su mente luchaba consigo mismo en un repentino impulso por descubrir en su oscura memoria la razón por la que esa chica había causado este extraño sentimiento en él. Una risa femenina resonó en su mente y sintió alrededor de su cuerpo el cálido abrazo del cuerpo de una mujer, pero luego se dio de bruces contra un enorme muro que le impedía seguir recordando y un enorme vacío inundó su interior. Agitó su cabeza y volvió a la inesperada realidad, en la que se encontró el hermoso rostro de una mujer, aterrorizada mientras trataba de soltarse de su abrazo.

-lo siento mucho –balbuceó él mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la mujer a imitarle- discúlpame, yo… -trató de explicarse, pero ella se apartó de él con un enrome manotazo.

Draco se separó de ella al darse cuenta de que estaba aterrorizada. La mujer se apoyó contra un árbol y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-lo siento mucho de verdad, creí que… no te haré daño –prometió él mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza y le miró, vio cómo se acercaba a ella y soltó un gemido de terror antes de salir corriendo.

-¡no! ¡Espera! –gritó él mientras salía corriendo tras ella, sin pensar ni razonar.

Ella no tardó en perderse entre la oleada de árboles, arbustos, hojas y rocas con las que se cruzaba en su camino. Draco trató de seguirla, pero no estaba tan acostumbrado como ella a ese lugar. Su melena roja se perdió de su vista y Draco se quedó quieto, girando en círculos sobre sus propios pies y con la respiración agitada.

Los próximos días al extraño encuentro en él y la extraña mujer se los pasó ensimismado consigo mismo. Notaba la impaciencia de todo el mundo que se le acercaba, pensando que podía estar a punto de recaer nuevamente, pero lo que él sentía era muy diferente. Se despertaba con la imagen de esa mujer, pensaba en ella durante todo el día, se acostaba pensando en ella y finalmente soñaba con su mirada. Cuando más miraba a Jack, más la recordaba a ella, algo totalmente estúpido y que le hizo pensar que estaba a punto de volverse loco. Día tras día cogía su caballo y galopaba con rapidez hasta ese pequeño paraíso perdido en la nada. Pasaba horas en ese lugar, esperando a que ella apareciera, pero nada. Buscó el lugar que visitaba todos los días en un pequeño mapa que pidió a la criada. El pequeño bosque estaba muy apartado de la ciudad y solo había un par de casas a no demasiada distancia. Pensó que sería una criada de alguna de esas casas que había salido a dar un paseo o a buscar algo para sus dueños y que se había asustado al verle.

Pansy también notó el repentino cambio que había sufrido su prometido. Lo vigilaba en silencio hasta que se cansaba de ver cómo el chico se quedaba en silencio, apoyado con la cabeza en una mano y la mirada perdida. Estaba muy segura de sí misma y de su próxima boda con Draco, pero aún así decidió pasar el máximo tiempo con él. Tal vez, Merlín no lo quisiera, estaba empezando a recordar.

-hola cariño ¿qué tal te encuentras hoy? –preguntó Pansy mientras abrazaba a Draco por detrás.

-hola Pansy –contestó él sin mucho entusiasmo, volviendo a enterrarse en su marea de pensamientos.

-¿Qué tal estas? –preguntó ella nuevamente, algo molesta

-bien –dijo sin hacer mucho caso- ¿te importaría dejarme solo?

-pero es que es casi la hora de comer y…

-¿la hora de comer? –como impulsado por un resorte se levantó de su asiento y miró el reloj de arena que había sobre la mesilla de su mesa. Ya había pasado la hora en la que se había encontrado a la mujer por primera vez y con lo que tardaría el viaje aún llegaría más tarde todavía. No tenía esperanzas de encontrarla, pero no podía dejar de ir.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Pansy

-voy a dar un paseo, necesito despejarme. Dale un beso a Jack cuando despierte –salió de la habitación poniéndose una chaqueta y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Pansy golpeó la mesa con los puños y miró con odio el lugar por el que acababa de salir su prometido.

Ginny seguía sentada en el jardín de la casa del duque. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y cerró los ojos hasta que casi le dolieron. La imagen del hombre con el que se había encontrado el otro día volvió a su cabeza con la misma rapidez de un parpadeo. El estómago le dio un vuelco y su pecho comenzó a arder de dolor. Un par de lágrimas silenciosas descendieron por sus mejillas sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Xarath –el sonido de su nombre llamó su atención y se levantó como impulsada por un resorte- ¿Qué haces aquí, preciosa? –una de las criadas del duque se acercó hasta ella y le entregó un pequeño velo que Ginny utilizaba para taparse los hombros cuando salía a cabalgar- ¿Por qué no vas a dar un paseo?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y al final asintió. Durante un momento sintió miedo por si volvía a encontrarse con el hombre de la última vez, pero entonces esa sensación desapareció y la muchacha sintió un irrefrenable deseo por salir de esa casa.

-llevas muchos días aquí encerrada sin salir y el médico te ha recomendado que salieras y te entretuvieras. Sobre todo por aquí, que son terrenos desconocidos para ti –explicó la mujer mientras la acompañaba a las cuadras- debes volver a conocerlo todo –declaró por fin, acariciando la suave y fina mata de pelo larga que le llegaba a Ginny hasta por encima de la cintura- ¿quieres que le diga a Mars que te acompañe? –Ella negó con la cabeza y subió al caballo con sorprendente agilidad- pásalo bien y ten cuidado. Si no vuelves en menos de una hora mandaré a alguien a buscarte ¡no salgas del bosque que te enseñé la última vez! Ahí estarás segura y no podrás perderte. –Ginny asintió y salió al galope a través de los terrenos de la casa del duque hasta perderse entre el paisaje lleno de árboles y arbustos que bordeaban un estrecho camino de piedras y tierra.

Draco llegó al bosque, como todos los días, después de unos minutos de cabalgar sin parar. Llegó a su caballo hasta el claro, donde estaba el pequeño lago y allí lo dejó beber y descansar. Se apoyó en un árbol y se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, mirando hacia todos lados con desesperación. Su obsesión por esa mujer estaba acabando con él y comenzaba a sentir que no podría soportar más si no la veía. Tal vez podría ir puerta por puerta de las pocas casas que había alrededor de ese bosque, en alguna de ellas debía vivir la mujer… ¡si, eso haría! Iría enseguida al castillo y… se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió hacia su caballo. Pero de repente se detuvo ¿de que demonios estaba hablando? ¿Iba a decirle a su prometida que quería poner el imperio patas arriba para encontrar a una mujer sobre la que se había tirado hacía unos días?

El chasquido de una rama llamó su atención y su primer impulso fue llevar la mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Sus padres no dejaban de advertirlo sobre los peligros a los que tenía que aprender a hacer frente nuevamente y se pasaba el día alerta con el mango de la espada bien cerca de su cintura. Al mirar hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido, la vio. Llevaba un largo vestido verde que se confundía con las plantas que la rodeaban. Su pelo rojo caía sobre su rostro infantil e invadido de pequeñas pecas por la zona de la mejilla, sobre una piel blanca y de aspecto frágil. Había entrelazado las manos detrás de su cuerpo y se mordía el labio nerviosamente. Draco se quedó paralizado, temiendo que haciendo cualquier movimiento ella pudiera asustarse e irse como la última vez. Con lentitud apartó la mano de la empuñadura de la espada y dio un paso hacia ella mientras preparaba el otro por si fuera necesario correr, esta vez no se le iba a escapar. Ginny soltó una pequeña risa, mientras encogía ligeramente los hombros. Draco rió también y avanzó hacia ella, más confiado. La chica se quedó en el sitio, pero mirándolo con desconfianza y el bello de punta.

-hola –balbuceó Draco, sintiéndose un poco estúpido porque no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir.

Ginny se quedó en el sitio, más confiada al ver que el chico no tenía intención de hacerle daño, y sonrió mientras le miraba atentamente. Draco se sintió desnudo ante ella, la mirada penetrante con la que la muchacha le estaba mirando era como si abriera un pequeño agujero en medio de ese muro que le impedía recordar lo que había sido su vida.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó. Llegó hasta él el olor de la chica, una suave fragancia de jazmines. Ginny se mordió los labios, ya que entendía lo que le decía, pero no era capaz de hablar. Había hecho muchos avances en este tema, pero todavía no lo dominaba y aunque el médico era cada vez más optimista, ella seguía sin ser capaz de articular palabra. Volvió a encogerse de hombros en una actitud que hizo reír a Draco- no te voy a hacer daño –aseguró él malinterpretando el gesto de la chica.

Entonces Ginny abrió mucho lo ojos y salió corriendo. Draco se giró, desesperado para que no escapara. Pero ella solo había ido hacia el pequeño lago, en el que había introducido la mano. Draco hizo una mueca de extrañeza, sorprendido por el comportamiento de la chica. Pero no decepcionado, todo lo contrario. Caminó hasta donde estaba ella, salpicando agua al interior del lago, donde unos patos jugaban entre ellos bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Draco se arrodilló al lado de ella y la observó atentamente. Ginny notó la mirada del chico puesta en ella y le miró con una ceja levantando y aparentando sentirse ofendida. Entonces sin previo aviso hundió su mano en el agua y salpicó a Draco con una ola enorme que le empapó de arriba abajo. El pelo y la ropa del chico se pegaron a su piel mientras una mirada de sorpresa se dibujaba en su cara. Ginny comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras rodaba sobre la mullida hierba y señalaba a Draco.

El se quedó quieto. Esa risa. La conocía. En algún lugar la había oído. Ginny le miró y avanzó de rodillas hasta donde estaba él, temiendo que se hubiera enfadado. Puso sus manos en las mejillas de él y le levantó la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron como el día que se habían conocido por segunda vez. Tratando de enmendar su error, Ginny cogió el largo chal que había traído para abrigarse y comenzó a secar el pelo mojado de Draco. El volvió a la realidad al sentir el contacto de las manos de la pelirroja y esperó a ver lo que hacía. Cuando comenzó a secarlo no pudo reprimir una risa.

-no es así como vas a conseguir que te perdone –declaró él en tono ofendido mientras hundía la mano en el agua.

Ginny vio lo que hacía con sorpresa y cuando el agua cayó sobre su cuerpo comenzó a reír mientras se levantaba para correr hasta el lago y contrarrestar el ataque. Los ataques con el agua duraron hasta que ambos cayeron en el lago con un trepitoso estruendo, asustando a todos los animales de un kilómetro a la redonda. Salieron del agua entre risas y gemidos de dolor, ya que calcularon mal la profundidad del agua y ambos chocaron contra el fondo en una sonora culada.

Ginny miró hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta de que ya tenía que haber vuelto hacía un buen rato. Salió disparada hasta el interior del bosque, pero la mano de Draco la agarró de la muñeca, impidiéndole avanzar.

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? –preguntó suplicante.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras su respiración se agitaba por el contacto con el chico.

-al menos dime tu nombre

En un último impulso Ginny dio un pequeño salto y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Draco, que cerró los ojos ante el contacto y sintió cómo el brazo que sostenía entre sus manos se escurría. Escuchó el sonido de las pisadas de la muchacha al correr, que hacían un ligero "chof" al golpear contra la hierba. Cuando Draco no la pudo seguir con la mirada se subió a su caballo y cabalgó hasta el castillo. Durante un momento pensó en volver y seguir a la chica, para ver dónde vivía, pero ya llegaba demasiado tarde y no quería preocupar a nadie, o sino no le dejarían salir más, al menos no sin vigilancia.

Cuando llegó al castillo todos los criados y demás habitantes le encontraron extrañamente feliz.

-¡alteza! ¿Qué os ha ocurrido? –preguntó uno de los sirvientes mientras se ocupaba del caballo

Draco se miró las mojadas ropas y soltó una sonrisa al recordar la mañana que había pasado.

-un pequeño incidente, nada importante.

Tras cambiarse de ropa y esquivar las preguntas de Pansy se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, con el que pasó el resto del día. Pero su prometida, que no desistía en su empeño de saber lo que había hecho Draco, le siguió y continuó preguntándole, de forma algo disimulada.

-¿y por que zona fuiste? He oído que hubo algunos altercados en la ciudad, espero que no te haya pasado nada desagradable.

-no tienes que preocuparte, de verdad, Pansy, estoy bien. Solo salí y me encontré con unos viejos amigos, me hizo muy bien hablar con ellos –mintió el chico tratando de frenar la curiosidad y la preocupación de la mujer, pero lo que consiguió fue justo lo contrario

-¿y de qué hablaste con ellos? –balbuceó en voz baja, aterrorizada por lo que le pudieran haber contado.

-nada, sobre mi infancia

-¿no te dijeron nada sobre Vir… -no terminó la pregunta y se maldijo a sí misma por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿sobre qué? –preguntó él con curiosidad sintiendo un extraño sentimiento.

-nada, tonterías mías.

Salió de la habitación cerrando con un ligero portazo. Pero Draco no le hizo caso y continuó en su empeño en hacer hablar a su hijo, que negaba graciosamente con la cabeza cada vez que le decía que dijera algo.

Esa noche Draco se acostó eufórico, deseoso de que llegara la mañana siguiente para poder salir otra vez y encontrarse con ella. Pensó que un día de estos podía llevar a Jack con él. Pero Pansy… de repente la idea de la boda le pareció la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida, cuando aceptó el compromiso lo hizo por la insistencia de Pansy en la necesidad de que su hijo necesitaba una madre y Draco, algo desesperado en no ser capaz de educar a su hijo él solo, aceptó. Pero habría aceptado a cualquier otra mujer que no fuera ella. No sentía nada hacia Pansy, pero le había dado confianza desde el primer momento en que la vio. Prefirió no pensar en Pansy y concentrar toda su mente en la infantil pelirroja a la que acababa de conocer y a la que ya le quería regalar el mundo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ursula:** hola! Me alegro mucho d q t guste la historia. Yaa! xD draco y ginny son una linda pareja, la mejor para mi, pero me parece q no hay muchas posibilidades d q acaben juntos, una pena… pero para eso tenemos fanfiction, para fantasear sobre todas las locuras que se le olvidan a rowling xDD. Muchas gracias x tu rr, espero q t haya gustado el capitulo. Hasta pronto!

**Tomoyosita:** hola! xDD no creo q sea el mejor fic q has leido xq entonces no creo q hayas leido demasiados xd, pero muchas gracias. Como ves x primera vez en mi vida no tarde demasiado en actualizar, aunque supongo q para toda la gente q sigue el fic tarde años, pero bueno… muchas gracias por tu rr, hasta pronto!

**Minakuna Tachimoto:** hola! xDD me alegro q t haya gustado, espero q este chap tambien y ¡ahora no tarde tanto! X primera vez en mi vida! xDD no soy tan mala escritora como parece. Muchas gracias por tu rr, hasta pronot!

**Malfoys red-haired lover**: hola! Tarde o temprano tenian q acabar encontrandose, ahora solo falta saber como sigue la cosa entre ellos xq pansy es una maldita pesada q me pone d los nervios hasta a mi. ¿cortarte las venas con una galleta d animalito? xDD no creo q eso sea muy eficaz, pero tu prueba si funciona, a ver si hay suerte xDDD si actualice pronto! o eso espero. Muchas gracias x tu rr, hasta pronto!

**Karen**: hola! ¡bienvenida! Me alegro q t guste el fic y lo sigas. Es muy difícil q un fic d draco y ginny no sea interesante si estan ellos x protagonistas xD son geniales… bueno draco es mas genial muchas gracias x tu rr, hasta pronto!

**Fiosol**: hola! Si, tienen q volver a enamorarse. La q se va a morir de la rabia va a ser pansy xDDD ya le roban al novio dos veces en un mismo fic, eso tiene q ser un enorme trauma para ella. si me diera pena lloraria, pero a lo maximo q llego se a reirme, la odiooooooo. Muchas gracias x tu rr, espeor q este capitulo no t haya djado tan intrigada. Hasta pronto!

Se acabo el capitulo! El proximo no creo q tarde en llegar q estoy con la vena inspiratoria muy activa y en pleno funcionamiento xD. muchas graicas por vuestros rr y hasta el proximo capitulo.

_Lausana malfoyrin_


End file.
